Mi Primer Amor
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Han pasado ya 4 años desde que Gokú murió en la batalla contra Cell, Son Gohan ya es un preadolescente de 13 años. Edad en la cual conocerá a la muchacha que le hará descubrir aquel sentimiento que aun no había experimentado: El amor.
1. Un misterioso héroe

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo # 1: _Un misterioso héroe_

* * *

Era la alborada de una resplandeciente jornada dominical de iniciaciones de la estación primaveral, Son Gohan, de 13 años, comenzaba con pereza aquel día, alertado de que debía despertar en voz de su madre.

— Gohan, ya es hora de que te levantes— decía mientras entraba en la habitación del semisaiyajin.

— Un poco más— susurraba mientras ocultaba sus ojos de los rayos solares que ingresaban por las ventanas que desnudaba Milk para iluminar el cuarto.

— Gohan, hijo ya levántate, recuerda que debes hacer tus lecciones— indicó la madre mientras lo sacudía con sutileza.

— Pero si hoy es domingo y es muy temprano— protestó cubriéndose de pies a cabeza bajo las sábanas.

— Debes estudiar a diario, no sólo cuando venga la maestra, y apresúrate para que desayunes— ordenó la mujer descubriéndolo de las ropas que lo abrigaban en sus descansos nocturnos.

— Esta bien- musitó el preadolescente sentándose sobre el colchón y frotando sus ojos para distinguir con más precisión su entorno.

Gohan, a sus trece años, había cambiado en apariencia, su cabello negro comenzaba a tener aquella fuerza que lo impulsaba hacia el cielo, con unos tímidos cabellos que caía flojamente sobre su frente, había crecido varios centímetros pasando por unos cuantos a su madre, pero aquella mirada de pureza sincera permanecía iluminando su rostro.

Aquella mañana, la familia constituida por los hermanos Son y la madre, desayunaron como de costumbre. Tan pronto como Gohan sació su apetito, comenzó a cumplir con sus tareas escolares pendientes. Luego cambió sus ropas, por aquel traje azul, que dejaba al descubierto sus musculaturas tan rigurosamente trabajadas, tanto en sus extremidades superiores, como en su torso que quedaba en gran porción al descubierto. Se alistaba para partir a los alrededores de las Montañas Paos, bajó las escaleras acomodando aquel cinturón rojo que oprimía su cintura, pero su madre le detuvo.

— ¿Gohan a dónde vas?— preguntó aquella mujer posando sus manos en la cintura.

— Mamá, ya acabé mis tareas, ahora seguiré con mi entrenamiento diario- informó el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— ¿Estás seguro?, ¿has acabado con todo?— interrogó con un dejo de sospecha.

— Si mamá, si quieres puedo mostrarte los cuadernos— dijo el muchacho señalando su habitación donde descansaban sobre un escritorio sus libros y cuadernos.

— No, no es necesario- contestó Milk comprobando con aquello que el muchacho no mentía— Pero lamento decirte que no podrás ir aún a entrenar— añadió.

— Pero por qué— susurró con decepción el primer semisaiyajin.

— Necesito que hagas algo por mí— respondió— es que se han acabado los pañales y leche de Goten, necesito que vayas hasta la ciudad a comprar unos pocos con urgencia— expresó la viuda de Gokú.

— Esta bien— musitó el chico de ojos negros mientras su madre le entregaba dinero para cumplir con el encargo.

* * *

Gohan salió resignado de la vivienda acompañado de su madre, una vez afuera llamó a la nube voladora.

— ¡Nube voladora ven aquí!— exclamó mirando el cielo azul. El objeto anteriormente obsequiado por el maestro Rochi a Gokú, no tardó en aparecer, entonces Gohan con un gran brinco, se montó sobre ella.

— ¡Gohan date prisa y ten cuidado con los aviones!—indicó la mujer de cabello negro agitando su mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sostenía al pequeño Goten.

— ¡Si, no te preocupes, enseguida regreso!— exclamó el muchacho también agitando su mano, entonces partió rumbo a Ciudad Satán, su madre lo vio desaparecer entre las escasas nubes que decoraban armónicamente el cielo.

— "_Te cuidado hijo"— _pensó Milk, entonces se volteó para reingresar en su hogar.

* * *

Una vez arribado en aquella ciudad, Son Gohan caminó hasta el centro comercial, y con completa normalidad, compró todo lo encargado por su madre. Cargando las bolsas del supermercado, el chico caminó hacia las afueras de la ciudad donde ya nadie le pudiera sorprender, entonces volvió a llamar a la nube voladora, que apareció rápidamente, el preadolescente, subió a ella y le ordenó dirigirse de vuelta a su hogar. Entonces volaron a velocidad, prontamente salieron de la ciudad rumbo al mar para cruzar la masa líquida que los separaba de las Montañas Paos. Gohan iba contemplando el entorno con una gran sonrisa y tranquilidad, de pronto oye unos gritos de socorro.

— ¡Auxilio, que alguien me ayude!— suplicaba una niña, de cabello lacio, castaño claro, que caía hasta sus codos, de tez blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos grises que adornaban hermosamente su rostro, desde las orillas del mar— Auxilio— replicó.

— _"Que es eso, creo que alguien necesita ayuda"_— pensó el semisaiyajin, entonces miró en dirección a la voz, y logró ver a una jovencita que retrocedía temerosa y sigilosamente ante la mirada amenazadora de un enorme dinosaurio.

— ¡Nube voladora, vamos hasta la orilla de la playa, esa niña necesita ayuda!— exclamó el muchacho mientras se transformaba en supersaiyajin.

— ¡Ayuda!— pidió entre lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos al chocar de espalda contra una roca, obstaculizando la huida.

— Perdóname dinosaurio pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a esta niña— dijo el muchacho mientras saltaba con energía para alcanzar la cabeza de dinosaurio por las espaldas, acto seguido, le propinó un golpe dejando inconsciente al animal. La muchacha observaba boquiabierta el acto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a la chica.

— S… si, muchas gracias— respondió la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

— Este lugar es muy solitario, ¿usted es de por aquí?— preguntó el joven de ahora cabello rubio, mirando en todas direcciones comprobando la soledad del lugar.

— N… no, yo vivo en Ciudad Satán— dijo la muchacha levemente ruborizada al comprobar la belleza irradiada por el joven, además de la gran fuerza demostrada, que además se manifestaba en sus curvados brazos.

— Señorita, es muy peligroso que ande por aquí sola, será mejor que la lleve hasta la ciudad— manifestó el joven queriendo ayudar a la chica.

— Si, muchas gracias— pronunció mientras hacía nuevamente una reverencia. Entonces Gohan miró el cielo, y exclamó.

— ¡Nube voladora, ven aquí!— la muchacha no entendía nada. Tras aparecer dicha nube, Gohan brincó a ella, y le dijo a la muchacha:

— Ven sube aquí.

— ¿Cómo?— murmuró tímidamente la muchacha.

— Ven aquí, la nube voladora nos llevará hasta Ciudad Satán— explicó el chico, entonces pensó— "_Es cierto, la nube sólo puede cargar a gente que sea pura de corazón_"— entonces le dijo a la muchacha— Yo te llevaré en mi espalda— entonces bajó de la nube, tomó a la chica poniéndola en su espalda, saltó de vuelta a la nube.

— N… no es necesario, puedo ir sentada— pronunció completamente ruborizada por el contacto tan cercano mientras se alejaba del muchacho.

— ¡Espera!— exclamó el semisaiyajin con espanto por la posible caída de la joven.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la chica mientras se acomodaba en la nube.

— No, no es nada— pronunció Gohan— "_Se nota que esta niña es buena, la nube voladora la lleva sin problema"— _pensó el joven— Sujétate fuertemente, que ya nos vamos— indicó a la chica— ¡Nube voladora, vamos a Ciudad Satán!— ordenó el hijo mayor de Gokú, a lo que la nube obedeció de inmediato, la chica que se afirmaba con sutileza, desprevenida perdió el equilibrio al comenzar a moverse el objeto, entonces para evitar caer, se abrazó a la espalda de Gohan cerrando los ojos con temor.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Gohan volteándose a verla.

— Si— pronunció tímidamente la chica, entonces Gohan volvió a mirar al frente, la muchacha permaneció abrazada al joven cerrando sus ojos por el encanto que sentía ante aquel contacto que le hacía sentirse completamente protegida y un revoloteo travieso en sus entrañas.

Pronto llegaron a Ciudad Satán, entonces la nube voladora descendió sin ser vista por ningún ciudadano.

— Bueno, hemos llegado— dijo Gohan mientras bajaba de la nube a la muchacha.

— Quiero agradecerle por todo, de no haber sido por su ayuda no sé que habría sido de mi— expresó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

— No agradezcas, fue un placer— manifestó Gohan.

— Es cierto, me gustaría mucho saber su nombre— susurró ruborizada y mirando el suelo, la chica.

— No puedo decírselo, lo lamento, pero confórmese con saber que soy un buen amigo— respondió sonriendo amablemente.

— Está bien, pero yo me presentaré, mi nombre es Meiko, un placer conocerlo— se presentó repitiendo la reverencia.

— Un gusto señorita Meiko, bueno ahora debo irme, cuídese mucho— se despidió el entonces rubio mientras se volteaba para retirarse.

— ¡Espere!— exclamó la chica acercándose rápidamente al héroe.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica.

— Hasta pronto— pronunció la muchacha tomándolo de un brazo, provocando que el chico se inclinara involuntariamente, tras lo cual la muchacha en un impulso le besó una mejilla.

— S…si, hasta pronto— respondió vacilante, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y tomándose la nuca.

Entonces subió a la nube voladora y se retiró, la chica le vio partir y alejarse a gran velocidad hasta que desapareció y con un gran suspiro dijo:

— ¿Quién serás, joven de cabello dorado?

* * *

— ¿Donde se habrá metido este niño?, le dije que se diera prisa, Gohan vuelve pronto— decía Milk caminando de un lado a otro mientras cargaba a Goten.

— ¡Ya llegué!— se anunció el chico.

— ¡Gohan!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿te pasó algo?, y ¿por qué traes el cabello como rebelde?— interrogó muy preocupada la mujer.

— Oh es cierto, es que ayudé a una niña que era atacada por un dinosaurio, y me transformé en supersaiyajin para evitar que descubriera mi identidad— explicó el muchacho mientras volvía a su apariencia habitual.

— ¡Qué!, ¿pero estás bien, no te pasó nada?— preguntó acercándose al muchacho tocándole la frente para asegurarse de que no tenía fiebre ni nada.

Estoy bien, no ocurrió nada— calmó el chico a su madre.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, probablemente a más de alguien le suena conocido tanto el título de la historia como el capítulo ya disponible, pero no la autora, pero la respuesta es simple, cambié mi cuenta por esta hace algún tiempo, prácticamente a la par con la eliminación de mis fanfics bajo mi otro pseudo. Pretendía comenzar de inmediato con la republicación, ya que creí que dispondría del tiempo, sin embargo la permanente y densa carga académica con la que convivo, me impidió dicha labor, por eso mil disculpas a todos quienes ya leían "El Problema" ya que desapareció de súbito y sin explicación, a partir de hoy publicaré a diario un capítulo de "Mi Primer Amor" más que nada porque la estoy editando por algunos defectos ortográficos y otros detalles; y posterior a ello, continuaré con "El Problema". Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a quienes leerán esta historia. Saludos a todos. **


	2. ¿Eres tú?

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #2: _¿Eres tú?_

* * *

Ya era día lunes por la mañana, y la familia Son ejecutaba con completa normalidad sus actividades rutinarias, Milk, se encargaba del quehacer doméstico, Gohan por su parte se alistaba con su ropa de entrenamiento para salir. Entonces caminó con sigilo en casa.

— "_Si mamá me sorprende, no me dejará entrenar, ayer no pude por tardar tanto en regresar"__—_pensaba Gohan, caminando de puntillas.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó con disgusto la madre.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamó el muchacho espantado por la repentina aparición de la mujer.

— Gohan, responde a lo que te pregunté— ordenó Milk, el chico rió sutilmente con nerviosismo mientras tomaba su cabeza.

— No es nada, sólo iba a entrenar para no perder mi condición— contestó fingiendo simplicidad.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!— exclamó molesta la madre— Sabes que tu maestra no tarda en llegar, debes estar en casa para retomar tus lecciones— fundamentó tomándose la cintura.

— Mamá no te preocupes, aún falta una hora para que llegue la maestra, con ese tiempo será suficiente para entrenar, puedo regresar antes que ella— intentó solucionar el problema Gohan.

— Te preocupas mucho por esos entrenamientos, en eso te pareces mucho a tu padre— manifestó la mujer, provocando un tenue sonrojamiento en el semisaiyajin.

— Mamá ¿entonces me dejas?— preguntó suplicante.

— ¿Prometes llegar a la hora?— rebatió la mujer.

— Si— contestó esperanzado el preadolescente. Milk lo miró mientras reflexionaba con suspicacia.

— Mmm… esta bien, pero recuerda tan sólo una hora, si no regresas entonces tendrás tu escarmiento— advirtió amenazadora.

— Si, si, prometo regresar pronto— respondió feliz el chico de ojos negros.

Entonces Gohan partió volando hasta una pradera rodeada de árboles, arbustos, y flores que decoraban el entorno con aquella intensidad propia de la estación primaveral, además de montañas que imponentes se levantaban formando pequeños valles.

— Ya he llegado, ahora a entrenar— monologó mirando el entorno— Comenzaré con un pequeño calentamiento— agregó.

Entonces extendió horizontalmente su brazo derecho, cogiéndolo con el izquierdo, comenzando a alongarlos. Pronto se sentó sobro el césped, con las piernas extendidas de forma homogénea, y alcanzó con gran habilidad la punta de sus pies.

— Bueno, ahora se viene lo divertido— dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras secaba escasas gotas de sudor que se desprendían de su frente— ¡Ah!— exclamó con potencia, empuñando sus manos, entonces se transformó en supersaiyajin.

Se elevó un par de metros sobre el suelo, y comenzó a dar patadas al aire a gran velocidad, lo mismo con sus puños. Después de unos cuantos minutos, reemplazó la nada, por enormes rocas las cuales destruyó con gran facilidad. Intercambió varias veces entre el aire y las rocas. También practico velocidad, desplazándose casi sin ser visible entre las montañas y cerros. Lanzó energía a otras tantas rocas de gran volumen, las cuales se fragmentaron el pequeñas rocas que impulsadas por el impacto, se dirigían a gran velocidad al muchacho, el cual con una rapidez impresionante, esquivaba unas tantas, mientras golpeaba con sus puños aquellas que amenazaban golpear su pecho.

* * *

— Lamento la tardanza, pero se me presentó un problema— se excusó una mujer mientras hacía una reverencia.

— No se preocupe maestra, al contrario, tendrá que perdonarme usted, Gohan salió hace más de una hora y no a regresado— expresó Milk.

— Bueno, puedo esperarlo, seguramente viene en camino— comentó la mujer, entonces una niña asomó curiosa tras la mujer.

— Vaya, veo que viene acompañada— observó la madre de Gohan.

— Es cierto— dijo la mujer mientras daba un paso al costado para dejar a la vista a la muchacha— Le presento a mi hija Meiko

— Mucho gusto— saludó la chica educada haciendo una reverencia.

— El gusto es mío— correspondió Milk sonriendo.

— No quiso quedarse sola en casa, me contó que ayer la atacó un dinosaurio, quedó muy asustada— explicó la mujer, lo que ruborizó a Meiko— Espero no le moleste— añadió haciendo una reverencia.

— No, por supuesto que no— respondió apresuradamente la madre de Gohan— Vaya que distraída soy, por favor pasen— invitó la mujer señalando la vivienda.

— Muchas gracias— dijeron al unisón.

Pasaron veinte minutos, y Milk estaba completamente irritada.

— _"Gohan me prometiste estar a tiempo y ya llevas media hora de retraso"__—_pensó impaciente.

— ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo a Gohan?— preguntó la maestra que se encontraba sentada sobre un sofá junto a su hija.

— No lo creo, debe estar en el bosque— respondió la madre— Iría por él, pero no quiero dejarlas solas— expresó como excusándose.

— No se preocupe, Meiko irá por él— la chica la miró extrañada— ¿Verdad que puedes?— preguntó casi confirmándolo.

— S..si— contestó vacilante la muchacha de ojos grises.

— ¿Enserio?... ¿harías eso por mí?— preguntó esperanzada Milk.

— Claro— respondió amable la muchacha.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció la mujer.

— Entonces su nombre es Gohan ¿verdad?— preguntó insegura la muchacha.

— Si, es Gohan, viste un traje azul, bueno es posible que no lo confundas con nadie más, porque somos los únicos habitantes de este lugar— indicó sonriendo la madre de Gohan.

— Esta bien— dijo la muchacha, entonces cruzó rauda el umbral de aquella casa, y salió en búsqueda del muchacho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan se encontraba completamente sumergido en su entrenamiento, le parecía que los minutos avanzaban a pasos de anciano, o al menos eso quería pensar. Lanzaba golpes y energía por doquier, destruyendo muchas de las estructuras montañosas reinantes en el lugar.

— "Que fue ese ruido tan estruendoso"— pensó la chica mientras se detenía ante el estrepitoso ruido provocado por el joven— Quizás esté en esa dirección ese niño— se dijo ahora Meiko, y vacilante emprendió marcha guiada por el sonido. Luego de unos minutos, divisó al muchacho que se encontraba de espaldas, y convertido en supersaiyajin.

— Entonces la muchacha recordó: _"Si, es Gohan, viste un traje azul, bueno es posible que no lo confundas con nadie más, porque somos los únicos habitantes en este lugar__—__ indicó sonriendo la madre de Gohan"._

— G… ¿Gohan?— preguntó sonrojada la muchacha al reconocer en la figura del chico, aquel héroe que hace menos de 24 horas le había salvado la vida.

— ¿Eh?— murmuró el chico mientras se volteaba— ¡Qué!, ¿qué hace usted aquí señorita?— preguntó espantado al sentirse descubierto.

— ¿Usted es Gohan?, la señora Milk me pidió buscar a Gohan, me dijo que era el único muchacho en este lugar, por eso deduzco que es usted— explicó la muchacha.

— N… no, se equivoca, suelo venir aquí, pero yo no soy quien busca— contestó vacilante el hijo mayor de Gokú— _"Creo que se me pasó la hora"__—_pensó mientras tomaba su cabeza_—__ Pero cómo mi madre envía a una niña desconocida a buscarme, arriesga que se descubra mi identidad__—_se preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Y sabe dónde lo puedo encontrar?—interrogó la muchacha.

— Bueno debe ser aquel niño que vi hace unos minutos en esa dirección— mintió el chico indicando hacia el norte.

— Muchas, gracias, le agradezco la información, nuevamente me ha ayudado— manifestó la muchacha sonriendo tímidamente.

— No es nada— sonrió también— Ahora date prisa, o sino no encontrarás a Gohan— aconsejó el chico.

— Si, y muchas gracias, hasta pronto— se despidió la muchacha mientras se alejaba.

— Adiós— correspondió agitando su mano— Eso estuvo cerca— espetó con un suspiro de alivio— Me pregunto cómo esa niña conoce a mi madre, bueno no es momento para pensar en eso, ahora debo darme prisa— monologó Gohan mientras volvía a su apariencia normal y salía volando para fingir ser alguien completamente diferente a la persona que conversaba hace unos instantes con la chica.

Descendió junto a una colina, dirección en que caminaba Meiko. Entonces salió a su encuentro, fingiendo desconocer su presencia.

— Buenas tardes, ¿usted es Gohan?—preguntó la chica de cabello castaño.

— Buenas tardes— saludó Gohan— Si, yo soy Gohan, que se le ofrece— añadió.

Entonces la chica explicó que Milk la había enviado a buscarlo para que regresara lo antes posible porque la maestra ya estaba en casa.

— Ya veo, debe estar muy molesta por no haber regresado a tiempo, pero se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta— comentó sonriendo el chico.

— Entonces regresemos pronto, porque preparaba su escarmiento— dijo la chica sonriendo.

— Ya veo— musitó.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a casa, a solo minutos de ella, la muchacha no contuvo la curiosidad y preguntó— ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro, lo que quieras— contestó amable el chico.

— Usted…— interrumpió Gohan.

— Por favor, trátame de tu, creo que tenemos casi la misma edad, no es necesario que me trates de usted— expresó riendo el chico.

— Esta bien, entonces tu- pronunció tímidamente, Gohan asintió— ¿Tú conoces a aquel chico de cabello dorado que en ocasiones visita este lugar?— preguntó avergonzada.

— No… no sé de quién hablas— respondió haciéndose el desentendido.

— Que lástima, creí que quizás lo conocías, como traen la misma ropa creí que pertenecían a algún club de artes marciales o algo por el estilo— musitó decepcionada. El muchacho miró sus ropas con espanto— Pero veo que sólo es una coincidencia— agregó.

— _"Creo que tendré que tener más cuidado, esta niña podría descubrirme, y eso no sería bueno_"— pensó Gohan mientras ingresaba a la vivienda.

— Buenas tardes maestra, lamento la tardanza— saludó Gohan tomando su cabeza.

— Cómo es posible Gohan que no cumplas las promesas que le haces a tu madre, te dije sólo una hora, pero me desobedeciste— reclamó exasperada Milk.

— Lo siento madre, pero se me pasó la hora— se excusó temeroso el muchacho.

— No hay problema señora Son, ahora podemos comenzar sin ningún inconveniente— intentó calmar la maestra.

— Si, es cierto— susurró Milk avergonzada por el escándalo.

— Yo te esperaré aquí— dijo Meiko sentándose en un sofá.

— Esta bien— contestó la madre.

— Es cierto, había olvidado preguntar, ¿Madre cómo conoces a Meiko?— interrogó Gohan.

— Hijo, Meiko es hija de tu maestra, hoy vino junto a su madre porque ayer fue atacada por un dinosaurio y no quería quedar sola en casa— explicó Milk.

— Vaya, así que tu eres la hija de mi maestra— comentó Gohan, la chica asintió sonriendo— "_Que pequeño es el mundo"__—_pensó con un leve sudor el su frente.

— Bueno, ahora ve a cambiarte pronto, estas sudando, date prisa para que comiences con tus clases— ordenó la madre.

— Si— respondió Gohan y corrió a su habitación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Gohan bajó a la primera planta, cargando libros y cuadernos.

— Bueno, comencemos— dijo la maestra. Entonces aquella tarde de estudio desde ese instante, se desarrolló con normalidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Meiko, esperaba a su madre observando con detención las fotografías que decoraban la sala, en ellas distinguía a Gohan y Milk, que aparecía en retratos junto a Gokú, quien ella no tendría la oportunidad de conocer. Luego pensó:- "_Que haría aquí el chico que me salvó? me gustaría tanto volver a verlo-_suspiró_- Me gustaría saber siquiera su nombre, espero poder llegar a conocerlo, pero al menos ya sé dónde encontrarlo-_sonrió emocionada. Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, siente que se aproximan lentamente pasos inestables, que eran más perceptibles a medida que se acercaban. La muchacha miró curiosa para ver de quien se trataba, observó maravillada al descubrir quién era.

— Hola, cómo te llamas— saludó sonriendo tiernamente.

— Hola, mi nombre es Goten— pronunció con gran dificultad el pequeño niño de entonces 4 años.

— Así que tu nombre es Goten, pues yo soy Meiko, un gusto conocerte pequeño— expresó encantada.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?—propuso el hijo menor de Gokú.

— Claro que si— respondió sonriente.

— Ven— invitó Goten tomando de la mano a la chica de ojos grises, la que inclinándose siguió al pequeño.

Estuvieron largo tiempo jugando, la muchacha cayó rendida a la ternura irradiada por el menor de los Son, si bien era muy tímida, el pequeño desde el primer instante despertó una gran fraternidad en la muchacha. Gohan se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraban Goten y Meiko, y a la distancia escuchaba las risas fusionadas de ambos que disfrutaban juntos mientras jugaban.

— _"Vaya, esta niña se ha lleva muy bien con Goten_"— pensó Gohan mientras observaba desde el umbral de la habitación como se divertían.

— Gohan, ¿vienes a jugar con nosotros?— preguntó su hermano menor al sorprenderlo.

— Lo siento Goten, pero vengo a buscar a Meiko, su madre ya se va debe irse ella también— comunicó Gohan.

— ¡No!— exclamó con capricho el pequeño mientras afirmaba con fuerza una pierna de la muchacha quien se ponía de pié para retirarse.

— Lo lamento, debo irme, pero si quieres vendré a visitarte cuando tú me invites— consoló Meiko.

— ¿Me prometes que vendrás?— preguntó susurrando, mientras choca sus dedos índices, lo que le daba un aspecto tierno.

— Claro que si— afirmó Gohan, entonces se dirigió a la chica— Meiko ven cuando quieras, con gusto te recibiéremos— invitó sonriendo.

— Muchas gracias— respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Entonces bajaron a la primera planta, donde los esperaban Milk y la maestra.

— Bueno hija, despídete para irnos— ordenó la mujer amablemente.

— Adiós, un gusto conocerlos— pronunció la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

— El gusto fue nuestro, hasta pronto— dijeron al unisón Gohan y Milk sonriendo gentilmente. Salieron hacia el exterior, donde descansaba una nave que las transportaba, se subieron a ella y se despidieron nuevamente.

— ¡Adiós, vuelve pronto!— exclamó Goten sacudiendo su mano. Entonces la maestra y Meiko desaparecieron por el horizonte rumbo a Ciudad Satán.

— _Claro que volveré__—_pronunció ya lejos, luego mirando el cielo pensó_—__También por ti héroe dorado__—_con una luminosidad de ilusión en sus ojos grisáceos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Buscando

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #3: _Buscando_

* * *

El silencio invadía la sala, sólo era quebrantado por el tic tac de un reloj fijado a la pared, y Gohan se encontraba sumido en sus textos, la maestra, leía unos papeles a la espera de que el muchacho concluyera. Pero de pronto interrumpen sus actividades.

— Madre— pronunció la chica de ojos grises, Gohan y la maestra, dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella— Quería pedirte permiso para salir a caminar unos minutos, quisiera tomar un poco de aire— explicó.

— Esta bien, pero procura no alejarte mucho— autorizó la mujer.

— Si— contestó la muchacha asintiendo, entonces partió. Gohan y la mujer le vieron partir.

— Vaya, su hija se ha llevado de maravilla con Goten, acaban de conocerse y se agradaron mucho— opinó el muchacho tras desaparecer Meiko por el umbral, la maestra asintió.

— Si, tienes mucha razón, por eso quiso acompañarme nuevamente— comentó la mujer.

— Es una lástima que él esté tomando su siesta, la señorita Meiko debió aburrirse, por eso decidió salir— añadió el hijo mayor de Gokú mientras sostenía su mentón con la mano derecha.

— Sí, bueno continúa con tu lectura— ordenó amable la madre de Meiko.

— Si— respondió apresuradamente el chico mientras tomaba su libro ocultando su rostro en él para retomar la lección.

* * *

La muchacha caminaba entre árboles que se condensaban en un pequeño bosque.

— _Debe estar cerca, lo sé_— pensaba mirando en todas direcciones— Es una pena que Gohan no lo conozca, me gustaría mucho que pudiera ayudarme… es muy extraño que jamás se hayan encontrado en esta isla— monologó la muchacha posando con delicadeza un dedo índice sobre su mentón.

Caminó un par de minutos, y no tardó en llegar a aquel lugar donde el día anterior lo había encontrado, entonces esperanzada movió su cabeza de lado a lado, luego se volteó para buscarlo en aquella dirección, pero enorme desilusión se llevó al comprobar que aquel chico que ansiaba volver a encontrar, sólo se encontraba presente en las esperanzas que motivaban su regreso a aquella isla.

— ¿Dónde estarás?— musitó asumiendo su fracaso— ¡Ya sé!— exclamó de pronto recuperando los ánimos que en un instantes creyó perdidos— Quizás tuvo algún inconveniente y por eso no ha podido venir aún— especuló sonriendo confortada— Claro, cómo no lo pensé antes, bueno entonces me sentaré aquí a esperarlo— se dijo mientras gustosa se sentaba bajo un árbol a esperar la aparición del chico.

Corrieron los minutos, y con ellos, se escurría el optimismo que sembraron sus teorías, las que se comprobaban ser equívocas.

— _"Creo que ya no vendrá"__—_pensó cabizbaja, mientras una suave brisa fresca jugueteaba con sus cabellos castaños— Será mejor que regrese— añadió a sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pié.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solitaria?—preguntó una voz familiar.

— _"Esa voz es de…"__—_pensó la chica mientras se volteaba rápidamente para comprobar que se trataba del rubio héroe que tanto anhelaba ver— Eres tu Gohan— expresó decepcionada.

— Claro, quién más— contestó sonriendo.

— Es que, tu voz se parece mucho a la de aquél muchacho del que te hablé ayer— Gohan abrió sus ojos a más no poder, mientras unas espontáneas gotas de sudor, asomaban desde un costado de su frente— Entonces, creí que eras él— explicó la chica de ojos grises.

— ¡¿Qué está diciendo?! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese niño, es más no lo conozco, y jamás lo he visto por aquí— expresó con desesperación el semisaiyajin.

— Ya veo— musitó dejando ver que algo quería con respecto a él.

— Ahora que lo pienso… te ves muy interesada en él ¿Por qué?— preguntó Gohan con un leve rubor que se deslizada desde su nariz hacia ambas mejillas.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó avergonzada— No, solamente quiero darle las gracias por haberme ayudado aquel día en la playa— respondió titubeante.

— Pero si eso ya lo hiciste— respondió sin pensarlo el muchacho.

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso?— preguntó sorprendida, entonces Gohan asimiló sus dichos.

— Eh… y…yo… lo s…supongo, ¡Claro!, lo supongo porque se ve que eres una chica muy educada, y debiste agradecerle en cuanto tuviste oportunidad— explicó vacilante, el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Entiendo— susurró la chica creyéndole de inmediato.

— ¡Es cierto!— exclamó Gohan como recordando algo, y además para evadir cualquier pregunta de la chica— Meiko, ya hemos acabado con la clase de hoy, vine por ti porque tu madre ya se va— informó.

— Ahora que lo dices, ya es tarde, me pareció un lugar hermoso, por eso me entretuve aquí— comentó sonriendo dulcemente.

— _"Que sonrisa tan tierna"__—_pensó admirado el semisaiyajin— _"Además… es muy linda, y simpática"__—_añadió mientras observaba con curiosidad el bello semblante de la chica.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó con ingenuidad, Meiko.

— No, no, no es nada— respondió sonriendo nervioso, mientras movía de un lado a otro sus manos, en signo de negación— "_En que cosas estoy pensado"__—_se recriminó el chico de ojos negros, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Pronto llegaron a casa, dónde se despidieron Meiko y su madre de la familia Son, entonces partieron rumbo a casa.

A medida que pasaban los días, la presencia de Meiko, por las tardes se volvía habitual, y para ella, costumbre los caminatas por la isla, en búsqueda de su héroe. Mientras tanto, en Gohan se acrecentaba la inquietud del motivo de la insistencia de la muchacha en encontrarlo, además de las virtudes que descubría en la muchacha.

— _"Me gustaría saber por qué me buscará todos los días, todas las tardes la encuentro en el mismo lugar donde me vio entrenando"__—_pensó extrañado mientras regresaba a casa junto a la chica una de las tantas tardes en que le anunciaba que la jornada de estudios ya había concluido, por lo que debía emprender marcha— _Me inquieta, puede descubrirme__—_añadió.Entonces rompió el hielo.

— ¿Te gusta mucho este lugar?— preguntó Gohan casi afirmándolo.

— Si, es muy bello, además de tranquilo y silencioso— respondió la chica.

— Pero hay lugares mejores, y quedan muy cerca del que tu frecuentas, podrías visitarlos también— opinó el joven de cabellos negros.

— No, ese lugar está bien— respondió Meiko.

— Sabes, cada vez que vengo por ti, parece que esperaras a alguien, es como si ansiaras encontrarte con una persona, pero que jamás llega— comentó con curiosidad. La muchacha se sonrojó ante el comentario de Gohan.

— No, estás equivocado, yo no espero a nadie, además en este lugar no hay nadie más que tu, Goten y la señora Milk- mintió entre sonrisas— _"Que observador es Gohan"__—_pensó avergonzada.

— Pero… tú dijiste haber visto… a chico que te ayudó— comentó con cautela— ¿No será… que lo esperas a él?— preguntó tímidamente ahora el semisaiyajin.

— ¡¿Q…qué estás d…diciendo?!—preguntó más sorprendida ahora por las deducciones de Gohan— _"Ni hablar, este chico aparte de ser listo en sus estudios, también es muy intuitivo_"- pensó derrotada— Bueno, haz ganado, te contaré— respiró hondo, Gohan prestaba profunda atención- Verás, lo que ocurre es que …— fue interrumpida por Goten que corría hacia su encuentro.

— ¡Meiko, Gohan! Que bueno que ya volvieron— expresó entre risas el pequeño.

— Sí, pero recuerda que ahora Meiko debe marcharse— comentó Gohan, disimulando la molestia por la interrupción.

— Es cierto, lo siento Goten, pero ya debo irme, pero mañana vendré a jugar contigo— consoló Meiko al pequeño que lucía desanimado ante las palabras de Gohan.

— ¡Sí!— exclamó feliz el pequeño.

Entonces luego de despedirse, Meiko subió a la nave, donde la esperaba su madre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la promesa hecha por Meiko al menor de los Son no se cumplió, ya que recibieron la visita de Bulma y el pequeño Trunks, de entonces 5 años, con el cual Goten jugó durante toda la tarde.

— _"Si no es ahora nunca"__—_pensó Gohan, entonces le habló a la madre de Meiko— Maestra, ya regreso— dijo mientras se ponía de pie a toda prisa.

— ¿A dónde vas, Gohan?— preguntó la mujer.

— Voy al baño, enseguida regreso— respondió entonces salió a paso rápido. Cruzó toda la casa evitando ser visto por Bulma y Milk, quienes conversaban amenamente mientras bebían un café. Salió de la casa, se elevó un par de metros, se convirtió en supersaiyajin, y voló por los cielos en dirección a la chica.

Al cabo de escasos instantes, el chico distinguió desde las alturas, a la muchacha que contemplaba el cielo, como esperando ver una nube dorada, con un muchacho de cabello del mismo tono montado sobre ella. Entonces Gohan, a un par de metros de distancia, y a las espaldas Meiko, descendió con una sutileza, que lo hacía casi imperceptible.

— Hola— saludó el muchacho procurando cambiar su voz, para evitar cometer los mismos errores del pasado. La chica se volteó rápidamente.

— H… Hola— saludó sonriendo feliz, con un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban la figura del ahora rubio.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**¡Hola! Bueno por contratiempos no pude subir el capítulo diario como prometí, sin embargo aquí dejo los dos que habían quedado pendientes, por la tarde subiré el que corresponde a hoy, ya que debo editarlo. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**Reviews****:**

**LDGV:**** ¡Hola! Claro que te recuerdo, si fue de alguien de quien siempre tuve un comentario, ese fuiste tu, y no lo olvido. Bueno, en el momento en el que me fui pretendían volver pronto, pero no se pudo, pero ahora si no me vuelvo a ir hasta terminar todo lo que ya tenía pensado. Muchas gracias por la bienvenida. ¡Saludos!.**

**fantor2000****: ¡Hola! Me alegra que quieras volver a leer esta historia. Que bueno que hayas pasado por mi perfil y te hayas dado cuenta que soy la misma persona y así no me hayas reportado. Problemas no tuve con mi cuenta, sólo quise cambiarla y empezar desde cero, sólo eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Saludos! **


	4. Cerca de la verdad

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, si no a su creador el señor Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #4: _Cerca de la verdad_

* * *

El cabello de la muchacha bailaba al compas de la brisa fresca que transitaba en el lugar, se puso de pié permaneciendo en el mismo sitio de sus tardes de espera. Un silencio inquebrantable los invadió, Gohan veía con extrañeza y timidez como en los ojos de aquella muchacha las pupilas se inundaban ocultando de manera casi perfecta el tono grisáceo que caracterizaba su mirada al observar con regocijo y expectativa al muchacho después de tanta espera. Gohan dibujaba una leve sonrisa amable en su rostro, al ver que chica no tenía planes de hablar, fue él quien rompió el hielo.

— Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí— pronunció con una sonrisa tímida— Aunque creo que ya nos hemos visto en este lugar— agregó fingiendo no recordar su último encuentro con la chica.

— Si, ya nos habíamos visto aquí… fue hace unos días— formuló con dificultad la muchacha.

— Y cuéntame que hace por aquí, me dijiste que vives en Ciudad Satán— comenzó a preguntar el muchacho mientras se acercaba a paso sereno.

— Pues yo…acompaño a mi madre que imparte clases particulares a un chico que vive por aquí cerca— explicó Meiko.

— Ya veo— susurró Gohan— Pero, ¿qué haces por aquí tan sola?, dudo que tu madre le haga clases a Gohan en medio de un bosque— dijo bromeando el semisaiyajin, Meiko lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Cómo sabe que se llama Gohan?— preguntó la chica— Me dijo que no lo conocía la última vez que nos vimos— añadió.

— "!_Ay! que despistado soy, nunca lograré ocultar mi verdadera identidad si sigo cometiendo los mismos errores"__—_pensó el hijo mayor de Gokú— Este yo, lo recuerdo… su nombre lo recuerdo porque hace unos días cuando nos vimos me preguntaste si había visto a un niño llamado Gohan, y creo que se trata de él— explicó atolondrado.

— Ya veo— murmuró la muchacha.

— _"Creo que no se dio cuenta, que suertudo soy, pero debo ser más cuidadoso, Bulma y madre me dijeron que nadie se puede enterar de mi verdadera identidad osino se armaría un escándalo"__—_pensó Gohan mientras una gota de sudor rodó por el costado de su frente hastala altura de sus ojos, entonces recordó:_—_Es cierto, aún no me has dicho que haces aquí— comentó el semisaiyajin mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol, como insinuando que comenzaría una larga plática, la muchacha lo miró con curiosidad mientras permanecía de pié a su lado.

— Yo… en realidad, siempre vengo aquí, desde, que lo volví a encontrar… aquí— susurró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Gohan se sorprendió por aquello.

— Pero… ¿por qué?— preguntó con timidez el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Es que, quiero saber quién eres, aquella vez que me ayudaste en la playa, no me quisiste decir siquiera tu nombre, es lo mínimo que quiero saber de quién me salvó la vida, y creí que si te volvía a encontrar, quizás me dirías al menos eso— dijo la muchacha cabizbaja. Gohan se puso de pie, frente a ella.

— Discúlpeme, pero eso no se lo puedo decir…—se disculpó.

— Pero puede conformarse con saber que soy un buen amigo— dijeron ambos al unisón, el primer semisaiyajin miró sorprendido a la muchacha.

— Sabía que me diría eso— comentó Meiko con una sonrisa traviesa. Gohan rió desconcertado por aquello.

— _"Que niña, creo que fue un error venir a investigar, no se quedará tranquila hasta que le diga mi nombre, ahora que hago"__—_pensó el hijo mayor de Gokú mientras una gota de sudor asomaba en su frente por el nerviosismo.

— Ya me lo habías dicho, que me conformara con saber que eres un buen amigo, pero quiero saber tu nombre, o al menos, como puedo llamarte, de dónde eres— suplicó la chica.

— Como llamarme— susurró mientras tocaba con su dedo índice su mentón- "_Y ahora que le digo"__—_pensó el muchacho de cabello rubio en ese entonces.

— ¿Y entonces, me dirás como puedo llamarte?— preguntó esperanzada la muchacha de ojos grises.

— Sí, claro… puedes llamarme…puedes llamarme— decía mientras intentaba formular un pseudónimo, luego de unos momentos habló— ¡Ya lo tengo!— exclamó emocionado, la muchacha sonrió— Puedes llamarme ¡El Gran Saiyaman!— pronunció orgulloso de su invención. Meiko rió divertida por el nombre.

— _"Que nombre tan gracioso, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos un nombre así"_— pensó— Entonces eres el gran Saiyaman— pronunció la muchacha, Gohan asintió— Entonces mucho gusto, Gran Saiyaman— saludó haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía tiernamente.

— Si— respondió haciendo una reverencia por inercia.

— ¿Y ahora me dirás dónde vives?— preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

— ¡¿Qué dónde vivo?!— preguntó el semisaiyajin ahora sin saber que decir— _"Cielos, esta niña hace muchas preguntas difíciles de responder"__—_pensó tomándose la cabeza.

— Si, de dónde eres, supongo que eso será más simple de responder— expresó sonriendo la chica.

— Claro— dijo sonriendo falsamente— Aunque no creo que conozcas ese lugar, está muy lejos de aquí y es un pueblo muy pequeño— intentó zafarse de la pregunta.

— Eso no importa, sólo dime— contestó Meiko sonriendo expectante.

— Es que estoy muy poco tiempo en casa, casi siempre estoy aquí— siguió evadiendo la respuesta.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no te vi durante todo este tiempo? Todos los días visito este lugar desde que acompaño a mi madre, y la única vez que te vi…- un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza— La única vez que te vi, fue cuando vine a buscar a Gohan, durante los días siguientes, él ha estado estudiando y no ha podido salir de casa— comentó mientras alzaba su mirada al cielo como reflexionando— Que curioso— añadió.

— ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!— exclamó exaltado — No estará pensando que yo y ese niño…— añadió mientras era interrumpido por Meiko.

— Es que es muy extraño, además de eso, ya van dos ocasiones en que llevan puesta la misma ropa— expresó la muchacha al observar que el semisaiyajin traía las mismas prendas que vio en Gohan aquella mañana antes de salir a caminar.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Gohan mientras miraba desesperado la ropa que traía— _"Que niña tan observadora, o quizás yo soy el tonto que no se preocupa de los detalles"__—_pensó sudando por la situación tan complicada en la que se encontraba— Debe, ser sólo una coincidencia señorita Meiko— tartamudeó.

— Bueno, quizás tienes razón, además eso es imposible, Gohan no tiene el cabello rubio— indicó la chica de ojos grises mientras se sentaba junto al semisaiyajin.

— ¿Lo ves? Son sólo coincidencias— expresó sonriendo aliviado— _"Por suerte la facultad de cambiar nuestra apariencia no es algo conocido por los terrícolas, de lo contrario estaría perdido"__—_pensó el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— ¿Y a qué viene a este lugar?— preguntó la muchacha mientras dirigía su mirada al joven de cabello rubio que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— Yo vengo a entrenar, siempre entreno en este lugar, para mejorar mi condición— respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Mejorar tu condición? Pero si tienes una fuerza increíble, dejó inconsciente a aquel dinosaurio de un solo golpe— opinó la chica emocionada.

— Eso no fue nada— dijo el adolescente mientras tomaba su nuca con timidez. Meiko lo contemplaba con sus ojos cristalizados por el brillo irradiado, Gohan se dio cuenta de aquello— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó extrañado.

— No es nada, sólo que…— susurró mientras cargaba su rostro en el hombro del muchacho— Estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto a verlo— expresó sintiendo una paz infinita mientras cerraba sus ojos para entregarse al momento, Gohan se sonrojo de súbito.

— Señorita Meiko, yo… debo retirarme, lo siento— informó el muchacho mientras se alejaba delicada, pero rápidamente de la muchacha.

— ¿Pero por qué?—preguntó decepcionada la chica.

— Es que, ya se me hace tarde, debo regresar— respondió aún un poco avergonzado por la actitud de la chica.

— ¿Entonces no entrenará?— preguntó con el mismo tono de desilusión.

— No, es que, se me fue el tiempo al conversar con usted, ya no puedo entrenar— contestó Son Gohan.

— Entiendo— musitó cabizbaja.

— Bueno ahora debo irme, que esté bien señorita Meiko— se despidió el joven de entonces cabello dorado, mostrando la palma de su mano.

— ¡Espere!— exclamó la chica de ojos grises.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Gohan.

— ¿Lo volveré a ver?— preguntó desalentada.

— Eh… claro, es lo más probable, siempre vengo a este lugar, probablemente nos encontremos— sonrió nervioso mientras tomaba su cabeza.

— ¡Lo dice enserio!, entonces vendré para ver como entrena— expresó feliz la muchacha— Claro, si no te molesta— añadió un poco tímida.

— No, no… claro que no— respondió apresurado mientras agitaba sus manos en signo de negación— Si gustas puedes venir- Meiko sonrió— Bueno, y ahora si me voy, nos vemos pronto— exclamó Gohan mientras comenzó a elevarse casi inconscientemente, Meiko abrió sus ojos en su máxima extensión al ver lo que hacía el muchacho.

— Qué está haciendo- titubeó incrédula, Gohan sin notarlo, a gran velocidad se alejó.

— ¡Adiós!— exclamó el muchacho mientras se alejaba.

— ¡Espera!— prorrumpió mientras intentaba inútilmente alcanzarlo, ya que en tan sólo segundos, Gohan había desaparecido— _"Esto parece un sueño"_— pensó perturbada.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. El secreto de los hermanos Son

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador el señor Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #5: _El secreto de los hermanos Son_

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos días, y la promesa del autodenominado "Gran Saiyaman", de regresar a aquel lugar, se convertía en un palabras que se esfumaban con el tiempo. Meiko, aquella tarde, estaba a escasos segundos de partir a realizar su caminata de rutina, pero fue interceptada por su madre.

— Meiko, debo regresar a casa a buscar un libro que olvidé, por favor, encárgate de revisar los ejercicios que está haciendo Gohan— solicitó a modo de ayuda la madre de la muchacha.

— Madre, pero yo…— intentó excusarse la chica mientras era interrumpida por su madre.

— No te preocupes, en un momento regreso— dijo la mujer mientras salía a toda prisa de casa.

— Estáa bien— susurró resignada Meiko.

— Gohan, yo iré con tu maestra a la ciudad, me llevará porque debo comprar unas cosas, por favor cuida a Goten— dijo ahora Milk a su hijo mayor.

— Eh… si, no te preocupes— contestó con simpleza el chico de ojos negros, al cabo de unos segundos, las mujeres ya habían zarpado en la nave de la maestra.

— Bueno, ya se han ido, ahora sigue con tus ejercicios— murmuró cabizbaja Meiko, Gohan asintió advirtiendo el poco entusiasmo que le causaba a la muchacha quedarse con él aquella tarde.

Gohan de inmediato comenzó a resolver los ejercicios dejados por su maestra— _"Debo darme prisa para que Meiko pueda salir como de costumbre, ya me di cuenta que no quiere estar aquí, si supiera que yo soy el Gran Saiyaman, seguramente esto no pasaría, pero no se lo puedo decir"__—_pensó el hijo mayor de Gokú mientras con gran habilidad resolvía sus ejercicios. Meiko miraba al muchacho sosteniendo con una mano su mentón, como presintiendo que los problemas resueltos por Gohan, tras una primera revisión tendrían que ser hechos nuevamente, prolongando su estadía en aquella casa.

— Ya terminé— anunció el muchacho sonriendo mientras le entregaba el cuaderno a Meiko, esta lo cogió con predisposición a corregirlo. La muchacha comenzó a ver los ejercicios, y para su sorpresa, todo estaba resuelto perfectamente, sin un solo error ni enmendaduras.

— Gohan, según tengo entendido, mi madre hoy comenzó a enseñarte esta materia, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?— preguntó asombrada la chica de ojos grises, mientras volvía a revisar los ejercicios para convencerse de la eficiencia del muchacho.

— Si, tan sólo hoy, es probable que tenga errores, lo siento— se excusó el joven.

— No, te equivocas ¡Esto está perfecto!— exclamó impresionada— ¿Sabías que eres un chico muy inteligente?— añadió ahora mirando a Gohan sonriendo con ternura.

— Muchas gracias— respondió sonriendo nervioso mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

— Hablo enserio, no cualquiera aprende ese nivel de álgebra en una hora, para ser sincera, creí que tardarías muchísimo, y que te equivocarías en más de una ocasión— admitió la muchacha.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— preguntó el semisaiyajin mientras unas gotas de sudor nacían en el costado diestro de su frente.

— Y dime ¿Porqué no estudias en la ciudad? Eres muy inteligente, en la preparatoria que estudiaras te destacarías— opinó la chica.

— Es por la distancia, nuestra casa está muy lejos de la ciudad, ir hasta allá todos los días sería muy cansador, por eso mi madre siempre ha preferido que estudie en casa con profesores particulares— explicó Gohan.

— Ya veo— murmuró la muchacha, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia una fotografía que decoraba una de las murallas de la sala— Gohan ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— añadió.

— Si— contestó amablemente el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Quién es el señor de la fotografía?— preguntó mientras señalaba con la mirada aquella imagen.

— Él era mi padre— contestó Gohan.

— ¿Era?, eso quiere decir que él…— pronunció la muchacha con sutileza, mientras el joven la interrumpía.

— Si, él está muerto— musitó desalentado al recordar a su padre, ya que a pesar de haber transcurrido cuatro años de su muerte, no superaba del todo su partida.

— Lo lamento, no fue mi intensión… perdóname— se excusó la chica de ojos grises completamente avergonzada por lo que ella calificaba como intromisión.

— No, no te preocupes, todo está bien— intentó tranquilizar a la chica sonriendo con sinceridad. Entonces fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entraba al lugar.

— Gohan ¿Dónde está mi mamá?— preguntó el pequeño niño mientras frotaba con delicadeza, sus soñolientos ojos.

— Goten, ya despertaste, nuestra madre fue a la ciudad, dijo que enseguida regresaba— respondió su hermano mayor.

— Meiko, que bueno que estás aquí ¿Hoy jugaremos? ¡Dime que si!- suplicó tiernamente el pequeño.

— Claro, justamente ya acabamos con las lecciones de Gohan, ahora podré jugar contigo— contestó la muchacha mientras se hincaba para quedar a la misma altura del niño.

— ¡Viva! Meiko jugará conmigo— expresó feliz el hijo menor de Gokú mientras saltaba. Meiko lo miraba sonriente, entonces el pequeño la tomó de la mano, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación, Gohan los miraba desde la planta baja— ¡Gohan no te quedes ahí, ven a jugar con nosotros!— exclamó el pequeño al ver que su hermano se quedaba atrás.

— Eh… este, yo… preferiría quedarme aquí— pronunció tímidamente el hijo mayor de Gokú, tomándose la cabeza, inhibido de pensar en jugar con Goten, en compañía de la muchacha.

— Gohan, ven con nosotros, así será más divertido— dijo Meiko notando el retraimiento del semisaiyajin.

— ¡Si hermano! ¡Ven! ¡Ven!— exclamó Goten extendiéndole su brazo izquierdo, el cual permanecía libre, ya que Meiko lo llevaba de la derecha.

— Está bien— pronunció vacilante el mayor de los Son, mientras tomaba su cabeza. Entonces alcanzó a la muchacha y Goten, tomando de la mano a Goten, el cual comenzó a pedirle a los muchachos, que lo elevaran.

— ¡Quiero saltar, saltar!— pedía mientras sacudía las manos de ambos jóvenes.

— Así que quieres saltar, bueno entonces salta— dijeron al unisón Gohan y Meiko, tras lo cual rieron.

— ¡A la cuenta de tres!— expresó Gohan.

— ¡1, 2, 3!- contaron al unisón los tres, tras lo cual levantando de los brazos con delicadeza al niño, lo llevaban en el aire hasta el siguiente peldaño, causando la diversión del pequeño, repitieron la misma acción hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Al llegar a la habitación de Goten, la cual compartía con Gohan, el pequeño tomó algunos juguetes que tenía para divertirse con los adolescentes. Los muchachos comenzaron a jugar con el pequeño, Gohan, subía a su espalda a Goten y lo cargaba gateando, Meiko ayudaba a Goten a mantenerse de pie sobre Gohan, después Goten se cubrió con una sábana blanca, arrastrándola en gran proporción, fingiendo ser un fantasma, entonces los dos adolecentes, simulaban espanto y huían del niño, pero éste no lograba avanzar mucho, ya que, por el residuo de tela que arrastraba, se enredaba perdiendo el equilibrio en reiteradas ocasiones. Jugaron largo rato, lo que les provocó un poco de cansancio, quedándose dormidos casi simultáneamente, ocupando la cama de Goten a lo ancho de esta, Gohan, ocupaba el extremo final de ésta, Goten en la parte intermedia se encontraba cruzado, posando sus piernas sobre el abdomen de Gohan, y Meiko, en el extremo inicial de la cama, yacía sentada, afirmada sobre una muralla, cuya dureza era apaciguada por una almohada que recibía a la muchacha. Pasó alrededor de una hora y media, y el día llegaba a su ocaso, entonces una risa traviesa despertó a Gohan.

— ¡Un río, un río!— murmuraba entre risas el menor de los Son, Gohan lo miró comprobando que el niño seguía durmiendo.

— _"Está soñando"__—_pensó divertido el semisaiyajin, entonces miró al extremo contrario de aquella cama, y se encontró con la joven, Gohan, logró reconocer la serenidad del rostro de aquella chica mientras dormía— _"Esta niña se lleva muy bien con Goten, fue muy amable al aceptar quedarse a jugar con él, siendo que lo que realmente quería era salir para encontrarse con el Gran Saiyaman, es muy amable y además…_"— pensó ruborizado, pero repentinamente interrumpido por un leve escalofrío que se expandía desde su abdomen hacia el resto de su cuerpo, miró su vientre donde descansaba en gran proporción el cuerpo de Goten— "¿Qué es esto?"— se preguntó el semisaiyajin mientras se quitaba de encima a su hermano— ¡Qué!... ¡Goten, que hiciste! ¡Mojaste la cama y también a mí!- exclamó espantado el hijo mayor de Gokú al percibir el oscurecimiento de su camiseta debido al relajo del pequeño semisaiyajin.

— Que ocurre Gohan ¿Por qué gritas así?- preguntó somnolienta Meiko al oírlo.

— Es Goten, mojó la cama— respondió Gohan mientras alejaba de su cuerpo la camiseta empapada, entonces se dirigió a Goten que también había despertado— ¡Goten ya eres lo suficientemente grande para estas cosas! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- regañó Gohan a su hermano mientras le enseñaba las sábanas y su camiseta, ambas mojadas.

— Lo siento hermano, perdóname— susurró avergonzado, entonces comenzó a llorar.

— Gohan, no seas tan duro con él, apenas es un niño, es normal que estas cosas sucedan, no me digas que tu nunca mojaste tu cama— defendió la muchacha a Goten.

— Lo siento, tienes razón- titubeó el mayor de los Son levemente sonrojado, entonces le habló a su hermano— Goten, ya no llores, perdóname, no quise ser tan rudo, tenderé las sábanas y me cambiaré la camisa, y asunto arreglado— se disculpó el joven mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

— Gracias hermano— pronunció el pequeño mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

— "Que chico tan flexible, sabe reconocer con facilidad cuando se equivoca, y dar el primer paso para solucionar los problemas, sin duda es un buen chico"— pensaba Meiko mientras observaba la conversación de los hermanos Son.

— Bueno ahora debo sacar esto— dijo Gohan mientras arrancaba las sabanas de la cama— Pero primero debo cambiarme, o quizás primero debo cambiarte a ti— decía el muchacho indeciso de no saber por qué comenzar.

— No te preocupes, yo te ayudo con Goten, tu sólo quítate la ropa sucia y tiende las sábanas— indicó la muchacha mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño.

— ¿De verdad harías eso?— preguntó el semisaiyajin, la chica de ojos grises asintió— Muchas gracias— dijo el muchacho, ahora sonriendo. Entonces Gohan, bajó a la primera planta, salió con las sábanas y las tendió, tras lo cual se dirigió al baño para ducharse, ya que la camisa no había logrado obstaculizar la llegada de la micción, hasta su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Meiko tendía al pequeño sobre la cama.

— Espérame aquí un momento Goten, iré por ropa limpia para cambiarte— informó la chica mientras buscaba en un armario ropa del pequeño.

— Si— respondió el niño al mismo tiempo que la miraba.

— Vamos a ver… aquí debe ser— susurró la muchacha mientras abría un cajón— ¿Pero qué es esto? Goten ¿Acaso tienen una hermana?- preguntó la muchacha al ver una ropa interior de osito.

— No, esa ropa es de Gohan— respondió el menor de los Son.

— Ya veo— pronunció la chica con una pequeña risa— "_Que gustos tan femeninos, bueno… se veía muy perfecto para ser verdad_"— pensó divertida.

La muchacha no tardó en encontrar la ropa del pequeño, entonces comenzó a sacarle la ropa que traía, al quitarle el pantalón algo llamó su atención.

— "¿Qué es eso?"— se preguntó la joven mientras volteaba al pequeño para enterarse de que trataba.

* * *

Gohan terminaba de ducharse, dio unos pasos fuera de la ducha, envolviendo una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura, la cual caía hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

— "Que refrescante"— pensó animado mientras que con una toalla más pequeña secaba sus cabellos— "Espero que a Meiko no le cause mayor problema cambiar a Goten, incluso para mamá es aún complicado mudar a Goten por el estorbo que hace su…"— hizo una pausa al recordar algo que había olvidado completamente— ¡Su cola! ¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Meiko no se puede enterar que Goten tiene cola!— exclamó espantado el semisaiyajin al recordar que su hermano aún poseía aquel distintivo que los diferenciaba de un humano ordinario.

Gohan tal cual estaba, se apresuró en subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

— ¡Meiko espera!— exclamó mientras abría la puerta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la muchacha permanecía paralizada ante el menor de los Son, el cual con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba, jugueteaba con su cola, sin advertir el desconcierto de la muchacha— ¡Ay! Llegué muy tarde— pronunció desesperado el semisaiyajin mientras tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza— "Y ahora que hago"— pensó mientras su rostro era súbitamente invadido por gotas de sudor.

— Qué es esto— pronunció con dificultad la muchacha, sin quitar la mirada de Goten.

— Esto no es nada, sólo es una cola— respondió Gohan sonriendo nervioso, a la vez obstaculizaba la vista escondiendo tras de sí al niño.

— ¿Cómo que nada? Tu hermano tiene cola, eso no es normal- dijo Meiko dirigiéndose ahora al mayor de los Son.

— Claro que es normal, Gohan también tenía cola, sólo que se la cortaron- intervino el pequeño semisaiyajin.

— ¿Qué?— susurró incrédula la chica de ojos grises.

— ¡Eres un tonto Goten! No debes decir esas cosas ¡Cállate!- regañó el hijo mayor de Gokú. Meiko observaba con curiosidad el correctivo de Gohan a su hermano, entonces tras notar la casual vestimenta del mayor de los Son, se sonrojo de súbito, el muchacho se dio cuenta de aquello.

— ¡Ay! Lo siento— pronunció aún más sonrojado el semisaiyajin, mientras cubría su torso de improviso con una cortina que cubría la ventana de la habitación.

— Gohan ¿Por qué ustedes tienen cola? No lo entiendo— preguntó tras recordar los dichos de Goten.

— _"Es imposible seguir ocultándolo"__—_pensó resignado— Está bien, te contaré pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie— pidió.

— Sí, pero primero vístete— recomendó tímidamente la muchacha, a Gohan quien aún permanecía envuelto en aquella toalla.

— Si, tienes razón— respondió el muchacho, entonces Meiko salió de la habitación unos instantes mientras él se vestía.

Tras unos minutos, en los cuales el sol comenzaba a ausentar, Gohan, abrió la puerta, tras lo cual la muchacha reingresó sentándose en una silla, para escuchar con atención el relato del chico.

— Bueno, ahora por favor cuéntame ¿Por qué ustedes tienen cola?- preguntó aún desconcertada Meiko.

— Bueno lo que ocurre es que… - comenzó a explicar Gohan, pero unos extraños jadeos llamaron la atención de ambos adolescentes.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Goten?— preguntó la muchacha. Los ojos del amigo de Trunks, se volvieron repentinamente blancos, se ceño se frunció ferozmente, empuñaba sus manos a la vez que su menudo cuerpo comenzaba a ensancharse asombrosamente.

— No puede ser… ¡Hay luna llena, se convertirá en mono!— exclamó desesperado el mayor de los Son.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!— exclamó la muchacha ahora boquiabierta por lo que decía el muchacho.

Goten, se retorcía en el suelo por el cambio brusco que sufría su cuerpo, quiso salir huyendo de la casa, por lo cual bajó a la primera planta, donde tras abrir con dificultad la puerta salió, su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse completamente de pelo, Meiko sin terminar de creer lo que veía, y muy preocupada por el niño, salió tras él para averiguar qué sucedía, Gohan salió tras ella.

— ¡Goten estás bien!— exclamó la muchacha mientras que corría al encuentro del niño, éste no respondía, ya que había perdido del todo la consciencia.

— ¡Meiko aléjate es peligroso!— advertía Gohan mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, entonces, Goten comenzó a incrementar de súbito su tamaño, mientras su rostro, y todo su cuerpo se volvían idénticos al de un mono, la muchacha quedó paralizada ante aquella escena. El menor de los Son, sin razón de su actuar, al ver a la muchacha, levantó una de sus piernas, para aplastarla con su pié, pero Gohan en tan sólo un segundo, estaba junto a ella, y tomándola de la cintura, la llevó volando a un lugar aislado donde no pudiera salir dañada.

— ¡¿Tú también puedes volar?!— preguntó sorprendida la chica de ojos grises, al recordar al chico rubio, que también tenía aquella habilidad.

— Luego te lo explico, ya vengo por ti— dijo apresuradamente el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Goten para calmarlo.

Meiko desde su posición intentaba observar lo que ocurría, cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo, ya que, debido al gran tamaño del hermano menor de Gohan, era fácil distinguirlos.

— _"Ahora debo calmarlo"__—_Gohan mientras esquivaba rápidamente los ataques de su hermano.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamó Meiko al ver que el semisaiyajin era rodeado por las palmas de Goten.

— _"No puedo zafarme, creo que tendré que transformarme"__—_pensó mientras su cuerpo era reprimido con gran fuerza entonces, lanzando un grito, se convirtió en supersaiyajin, liberándose con facilidad de las manos de su hermano.

— _"No… No… No puedo, lo creer"__—_ pensó turbada Meiko al reconocer en Gohan, al mismo muchacho que tanto había buscado, sin saber que estaba cerca de ella.

— Perdóname Goten, pero debo detenerte— se excusó el semisaiyajin mientras golpeaba en la nuca a su hermano, haciendo caer a éste inconsciente, mientras volvía a su estado natural, antes que el pequeño tocara el suelo, Gohan se apresuró a tomarlo con delicadeza, para evitarle un golpe duro. Entonces, llevó al pequeño hasta el interior de la casa, tendiéndolo sobre un sofá, y salió rápidamente en búsqueda de Meiko, no antes si, de volver a su apariencia habitual. Al encontrarla, Gohan se dio cuenta de lo desconcertada que se hallaba la chica, sin duda, los acontecimientos de aquel día la habían dejado muy confundida, y deseaba comprender todo.

— Gohan… tu, tu... tú eras, el chico rubio— pronunció con dificultad la muchacha de ojos grises, con sus ojos cristalizados.

— Si, era yo— titubeó sonrojado el chico al recordar las muestras de afecto de aquella muchacha con él en las ocasiones que se encontraron estando como supersaiyajin.

— Pero por qué no me lo dijiste, yo siempre te esperaba pensando que eras otra persona— expresó la muchacha mientras se acercaba al hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Lo siento, es que yo…— se intentó excusar Gohan, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de una nave que se acercaba a su casa— Son nuestras madres, ya regresaron— indicó Gohan— Meiko, te prometo que mañana te contaré todo, pero por favor no le digas de esto a nadie, resultaría difícil de entender— suplicó antes de regresar a casa.

— Está bien, no te preocupes, no diré nada, pero mañana me lo explicarás— dijo sonriendo la muchacha, tranquilizando al primer híbrido.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció Gohan, entonces tomándola nuevamente de la cintura, la llevó volando de vuelta a casa.

— Gohan, ya hemos llegado, espero que hayas hecho todas tus lecciones— pronunció Milk al ver a su hijo.

— Si mamá, las hice en cuanto saliste— contestó el chico de ojos negros.

— Si señora, Gohan hizo todos sus ejercicios, es un chico muy inteligente— opinó Meiko sonriendo con dulzura, haciendo sonrojar a Gohan.

— Mamá por qué tardaste tanto— dijo flojamente Goten mientras despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia.

— Bueno esa es una larga historia, luego les cuento— respondió casualmente la viuda de Gokú.

— Ya es hora de marcharnos, hasta mañana señora Milk, Gohan y Goten— se despidió la maestra.

— Hasta mañana— dijo al unisón la familia Son.

— Hasta mañana señora Milk, adiós Goten, nos vemos… Gohan— se despidió sonriendo con complicidad al hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Si— susurró ruborizado.

Entonces madre e hija, regresaron a su hogar después de un largo día.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Review:**

**LDGV: **** ¡Hola! Te encuentro toda la razón, en realidad suelo empatizar con todos quienes no pueden actualizar por ocupaciones ya sean académicas o laborales, como es mi caso y que por supuesto creo que deben primar. Y bueno, en cuanto al fin, no tendrá modificaciones, sólo son cosas ortográficas y cosas por el estilo las que se modificarán en esta historia. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¡Saludos! **


	6. Descubriendo un sentimiento

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #6: _Descubriendo un sentimiento_

* * *

— "_Y ahora cómo le explico a esta niña… Aunque no hay mucho que explicar porque lo vio todo. Y lo más probable es que huya espantada, para ningún terrícola es sencillo de entender que conviven con personas de otro planeta con fuerzas y poderes imposibles para ellos, lo único que espero es que cumpla con su promesa de no contarle a nadie sobre esto"__—_pensaba Gohan mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación— Aunque pensándolo bien no tengo porque contarle nada, huiré y así no tendré que hablar con ella— monologó ahora, entonces abrió la ventana de la habitación, y sacó una pierna por ella— ¡Oh no, ya llegaron!— exclamó el muchacho al ver la nave de su maestra.

— Hola Gohan— saludó sonriente la muchacha desde la puerta de la habitación, el hijo mayor de Gokú perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la habitación.

— Me me me ¡Meiko!- tartamudeó el semisaiyajin mientras se ponía de pie— Ya llegaste— añadió sonriendo nervioso.

— Si, es que estoy ansiosa por saber todo de ti, ayer me tomó muy por sorpresa lo que vi, pero ya estoy más tranquila y tendremos tiempo para que me lo cuentes todo— expresó emocionada.

— Si como tú digas— susurró rendido el chico de ojos negros.

— Gohan tu maestra ha llegado, baja para que te pongas a estudiar— ordenó la madre que entraba en la habitación.

— Si mamá— contestó asintiendo el mayor de los Son.

— Meiko estabas aquí, enseguida le diré a Goten que suba para que jueguen— le dijo Milk a Meiko.

— ¡No!— exclamó repentinamente el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— ¿Pero por qué? Gohan ¿Por qué no quieres que Goten juegue con Meiko?— preguntó extrañada la viuda de Gokú.

— Es que no creo que Meiko quiera jugar ahora con Goten— contestó el joven.

— ¿Es verdad eso?— preguntó la mujer ahora dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

— Claro que no— respondió sonriente la chica de ojos grises— No te preocupes Gohan, estaré bien— le dijo ahora al muchacho esperando que este descifrara con ello que no le temía al pequeño tras su transformación.

— ¿Estás segura?— preguntó Gohan.

— Si— respondió asintiendo la chica de ojos grises, Milk los miraba curiosa.

— No entiendo de que hablan— comentó la madre de los semisaiyajin, entonces notó que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta— Gohan ¿No me digas que estabas planeando escaparte?— preguntó casi afirmándolo la mujer mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

— ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó espantado— No mamá te equivocas eso no es cierto— negó mientras una gota de sudor asomaba en su frente.

— No me mientas, la prueba es que tienes la ventaba abierta, estás actuando muy extraño desde anoche y no entiendo porque— dijo molesta ahora Milk mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Es que hace mucho calor y quise…— intentó excusarse, Meiko miraba curiosa la conversación entre madre e hijo— "_Creo que debí haberle dicho antes que Meiko me había descubierto"__—_pensó ahora el semisaiyajin.

— Esta bien, más tarde hablaremos de eso, ahora baja que la maestra te está esperando— indicó la madre, Gohan obedeció.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y Gohan respondía con calma unos ejercicios ordenados por su maestra, mientras tanto Meiko se divertía con el pequeño Goten.

— Gohan ¿No estás tardando más de lo que acostumbras en resolver tus ejercicios? ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda?— preguntó extrañada su maestra por la lentitud del muchacho.

— No,no, no… Ya casi termino— respondió atolondrado.

— Está bien— Pronunció la mujer mientras retomaba la lectura de unos documentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Gohan terminó sus ejercicios y se los entregó a la profesora, la cual los revisó de inmediato.

— Muy bien Gohan, todo está resuelto perfectamente te felicito— congratuló la mujer.

— Gracias— agradeció sonriendo el muchacho.

— Sin embargo debes darte más prisa cuando los resuelvas, estuviste casi una hora para 5 ejercicios, eso es extraño en ti— comentó ahora la mujer.

— Si, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir— contestó el muchacho tomándose la cabeza— "_Eso fue porque estaba haciendo tiempo para que Meiko no me pregunte nada"__—_se dijo a sí mismo, en ese momento entraba Milk.

— Tu maestra tiene razón hijo, desde ayer estás actuando muy extraño, ¿No será que tienes fiebre?— preguntó la madre mientras le ponía una mano en la frente al joven.

— No, estoy bien— respondió sonriendo.

— Bueno señora Milk, es hora de marcharnos, ya terminamos con las lecciones de hoy— comunicó la maestra a Milk.

— Pero maestra, ya pronto estará la cena, ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar con nosotros?- invitó la madre de Gohan- Será como agradecimiento por llevarme ayer hasta la ciudad- añadió ahora la mujer.

— No estoy segura, es que Meiko…— se excusó la mujer mientras su hija la interrumpía.

— Por mi no hay ningún problema— pronunció la muchacha mientras miraba a Gohan sonriendo.

— "_Mamá que hiciste"__—_pensó el semisaiyajin completamente presionado.

— Está bien, muchas gracias señora Milk— aceptó la maestra.

— Gohan mientras tanto salgamos de aquí, aún falta— le dijo ahora la muchacha de ojos grises al hijo mayor de Gokú— Recuerda que tienes que contarme sobre lo de ayer— le susurró ahora al oído.

— S… si, vamos— respondió, entonces salieron de la casa y caminaron sin rumbo alejándose.

Llegaron en silencio hasta una pradera, Gohan se sentó sobre una enorme roca, la muchacha lo imitó quedando a su lado.

— Bueno ya es hora, te escucho— pronunció sonriente la chica.

— Esta bien— susurró Gohan tras lo cual respiró hondo, la muchacha lo miró para escucharlo con completa atención.

— ¡Espera!— interrumpió Meiko.

— Si ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Gohan.

— ¿Ahora podrías hacerlo de nuevo?— preguntó curiosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó el chico sin entender.

— A cambiar tu apariencia, como ayer cuando Goten te tenía entre sus manos— respondió cautelosa, Gohan se sorprendió— Por favor dime que si— pidió ahora la chica mientras se paraba para quedar frente al semisaiyajin.

— Pero es que yo…— intentó excusarse, entonces vio a la chica que lo miraba suplicante— Esta bien— pronunció mientras se ponía de pie, dio unos cuantos pasos, la chica lo siguió con la mirada desde su posición. Al alcanzar unos tres metros de distancia, Gohan se volteó hacia la muchacha, entonces empuñó sus manos, frunció el ceño y sin emitir ninguna dicción, una leve ráfaga de viento rodeó al muchacho, mientras los cabellos castaños de la joven se movían en la misma dirección de la brisa, un reflejo dorado recorrió el cabello de Gohan, entonces sus ojos se volvieron azules y sus cabellos rubios, Meiko miraba boquiabierta el cambio de Gohan.

— Increíble— susurró perpleja mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

— Y ahora te explicaré todo— indicó Gohan tras lo cual se sentó de vuelta en aquella roca, Meiko asintió y lo siguió— Mi padre al nacer fue enviado a este planeta, antes de que el suyo fuera destruido por Freezer- comenzó a explicar.

— ¿Otro planeta?— preguntó casi sin poder creerlo.

— Sí, mi padre no era terrícola, era saiyajin, al llegar aquí fue criado por quien fue su abuelo…— continuó mientras era interrumpido por la chica.

— ¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó sin entender.

— Saiyajin es el nombre que reciben los habitantes del planeta Vegita, una característica de los saiyajin es que poseemos una cola, como Goten y yo somos hijos de un saiyajin heredamos esa cola, que nos permite convertirnos en monos gigantes cuando hay luna llena— explicó ahora el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Pero por qué tú no te transformaste igual que Goten siendo que había luna llena?— preguntó curiosa.

— Eso es porque a mí me cortaron esa cola cuando era un niño— respondió Gohan de inmediato.

— ¿Y es por eso que ustedes llaman saiyajin que también puedes cambiar tu apariencia?— preguntó por deducción.

— Si, es una capacidad propia de nuestra raza— respondió— Como verás es algo muy difícil de entender, si quieres puedes huir— expresó Gohan— De todos modos esperaba que esa fuera tu reacción— musitó resignado— Pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie, se armaría un gran alboroto— suplicó ahora el hijo mayor de Gokú, Meiko se largó a reír.

— Que cosas tan graciosas dices— pronunció divertida la chica.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Gohan.

— A eso de que saldré huyendo, eso no lo haré— respondió aún riendo como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no tienes miedo? ¿No piensas que soy un monstruo?— preguntó ahora sorprendido el chico de ojos negros.

— Claro que no— respondió entre risas— Es verdad que es un poco extraño todo lo que me dices, pero no pienso que seas un monstruo, al contrario… Creo que eres un chico muy bueno— expresó la muchacha buscando la mirada de Gohan, éste al darse cuenta, se sonrojó de súbito.

— Gracias— susurró tímido.

— Y no te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie— comunicó la chica sonriendo, Gohan correspondió con otra sonrisa, ahora más tranquilo.

— "_Que alivio, me alegra que se lo haya tomado todo tan bien, no es algo que me lo esperara, al contrario, creí que huiría, pero me alegro que no sea así, sin duda es una chica muy especial_"— pensó sonriente el hijo mayor de Gokú mientras Meiko se ponía frente a él mirándolo curiosa por el silencio del chico.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó la muchacha de ojos grises buscando la mirada del joven, éste al notar tan repentinamente la cercanía de la muchacha cayó de la roca— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ahora preocupada.

— Si estoy bien— respondió con una lágrima en sus ojos por el golpe recibido, entonces se puso de pie, y enunció— Ahora regresemos a casa, de seguro la cena debe estar lista y nos deben estar esperando— Meiko asintió.

Caminaron juntos hacia la vivienda, Meiko se acercaba tímidamente a Gohan buscando la correspondencia del joven, éste sólo sonreía. Tras la inesperada reacción de la chica, el semisaiyajin sentía que podía confiar en ella y le simpatizaba más que antes. La chica al ver que Gohan respondía con una sonrisa tomó su brazo enrollándolo con los suyos, Gohan se cohibió por aquello, pero miró a la chica quien lo contemplaba con una dulzura cálidamente fascinante, que inesperadamente pareció dominarlo, entonces en un extraño impulso que no entendía porque le surgía, estrechó a la muchacha entre sus brazos sintiendo una exquisita sensación que recorría sus entrañas, era una sensación distinta a las demás que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, no era la fraternidad que sentía al abrazar a su padre mientras le decía "Te amo papá", tampoco era el cariño que sentía por sus amigos, ni la admiración por su maestro Píccolo, era algo nuevo, algo exclusivo de ese momento, sentía que no quería soltarla nunca más, la calidez de la muchacha que correspondía a esa misteriosa muestra de afecto, parecía un magnetismo que encantaba al muchacho para no dejarlo ir, su ki pareció levemente elevarse, mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, inclinó su rostro buscando el de Meiko, miró directamente a sus ojos, entonces volvió en sí.

— Gohan— susurró ruborizada al ver la correspondencia inesperada del semisaiyajin.

— Me… Meiko discúlpame, no fue mi intensión— se disculpó sonrojado al volver en sí mientras se alejaba de ella.

— No, no te preocupes, olvídalo— respondió cabizbaja entendiendo con desilusión el arrepentimiento del muchacho.

— Démonos prisa, que nos deben estar esperando— añadió Gohan evitando mirarla por la vergüenza que sentía por aquel repentino impulso que se adueñó de sí sin anteriores precedentes.

Entonces caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de los Son, allí los recibió Goten quien les agitaba su pequeña mano desde el umbral de la morada.

* * *

Pronto la comida estuvo lista, y pasaron a la mesa para cenar, Milk estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado izquierdo le acompañaba la maestra de Gohan, al lado de la cual se encontraba el muchacho, al frente a él estaba Meiko quien se hallaba al lado de Goten que limitaba también con su madre por la derecha.

— Señora Milk, que delicioso está todo, es usted una excelente cocinera— expresó gustosa la madre de Meiko.

— Es cierto, nunca había probado algo así— apoyó a su madre la muchacha.

— Ay, pero que cosas dicen, no tienen porque halágame— contestó con modestia la viuda de Gokú mientras tomaba con ambas manos su rostro.

— Es sólo la verdad señora Milk— dijo ahora sonriendo amablemente la chica de ojos grises, mientras tanto Goten que estaba a su lado, tomaba con dificultad un vaso que había sobre la mesa.

— ¡Cuidado!— exclamó la muchacha mientras ayudaba a que no se derramara el contenido sobre la mesa, tras lograrlo rió junto al pequeño, Gohan la observaba con curiosidad.

— "_Actúa como siempre, es como si nunca hubiera visto a Goten como un mono gigante, ni a mí como súpersaiyajin, eso me confirma que no quiere decir nada de eso, ahora si puedo confiar en ella"__—_pensó Gohan sonriente— "_Además…"__—_añadió a sus pensamientos mientras recordaba aquel extraño impulso aquella tarde, un leve sonrojo recorría sus mejillas mientras contemplaba sonreír a la joven.

— Gohan ¡Gohan!— exclamaba Milk buscando una respuesta de su hijo.

— S… si mamá ¿Decías?— respondió mientras salía de sus pensamientos, todos quienes estaban en la mesa lo miraban preocupados, ya que la mujer le había hablado hace mucho al joven sin obtener respuesta.

— Te decía que fueras a contestar el teléfono por favor— indicó la madre mientras el aparato sonaba incesante en la sala.

— Sí, claro— respondió apresurado mientras se ponía de pié.

— Este niño está muy raro, desde ayer actúa así, no entiendo que es lo que le está pasando— comentó Milk mientras Gohan se alejaba del comedor.

— Durante las lecciones de hoy también estuvo muy raro, quizás está enfermo— especuló la maestra.

Mientras tanto Gohan cogía el teléfono.

— Hola, habla Gohan— pronunció el semisaiyajin.

— ¡Gohan, eres tú! Que bueno escucharte— expresó una voz femenina.

— Ah, hola Bulma, que gusto— correspondió el joven al reconocer la voz de la mujer— Y dime, a que se debe esta sorpresa— añadió ahora en forma de pregunta.

— Es cierto, llamaba para decirles que haremos una reunión en mi casa el próximo fin de semana, espero que puedan venir— invitó la peliazul.

— Claro, le diré a mi madre, con gusto estaremos ahí— contestó amable Gohan.

— ¡Gohan… dile a Goten que venga para que juguemos!— se escuchó la voz del pequeño Trunks que intervenía en la conversación telefónica.

— Si, no te preocupes, él también estará ahí— respondió agradable el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Trunks, cuántas veces te he dicho que no intervengas en la conversaciones de los adultos, si vuelves a hacerlo te castigaré— se escuchó ahora el regaño de Bulma hacia su hijo, Gohan reía con una gota de sudor en su frente— Disculpa Gohan, pero este niño no cambia— se disculpó la esposa de Vegeta— Como te decía, será el próximo fin de semana a las dos de la tarde en mi casa— terminó de explicar.

— Si, no hay problema, estaremos ahí— respondió amable el chico de ojos negros.

— Esta bien, entonces nos vemos— se despidió Bulma, en ese instante Gohan miró hacia el comedor a través de una puerta que había quedado abierta, entonces vio a Meiko quien lo miraba en ese instante.

— ¡Espera Bulma!— prorrumpió el muchacho antes de que la ojiazul colgara el teléfono.

— Si ¿Qué sucede Gohan?— preguntó la mujer.

— Quería saber si es posible que lleve conmigo a una amiga, me gustaría mucho que conociera a mis amigos y creo que sería una excelente oportunidad, ¿Les molestaría?— preguntó tímido el semi-saiyajin.

— Claro que no, no hay ningún problema, con gusto la recibiremos— respondió de inmediato la peliazul.

— Muchas gracias Bulma— agradeció Gohan.

— No agradezcas, nos vemos— se despidió ahora la esposa de Vegeta.

— Nos vemos— correspondió el muchacho, entonces colgó y se dirigió a la mesa— "_No sé porque lo hice, pero me dieron muchos deseos de que conozca a mis amigos, no sé porque pero esa chica me causa algo especial"__—_pensó mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

— Gohan, dime quien era— pidió la madre del muchacho.

— Era Bulma, llamaba para invitarnos a su casa, está organizando una reunión y quiere que vayamos— explicó el mayor de los Son.

— Que bueno, hace mucho no voy a la capital, es una idea estupenda— opinó Milk ahora.

— Por cierto, le pregunté a Bulma si Meiko podía acompañarnos, y me dijo que sí— dijo ahora Gohan— ¿Te gustaría ir con nosotros?— invitó sonriendo amable, Meiko se sorprendió por la invitación del muchacho.

— Claro, me encantaría— respondió sonriendo feliz, una sonrisa jubilosa invadió el rostro de Gohan por la positiva de la chica.

— Entonces te paso a buscar el próximo domingo— indicó con entusiasmo el semisaiyajin, Meiko asintió.

Entonces la cena continuó perfectamente, Gohan a cada instante sentía crecer en su pecho un sentimiento nuevo, que lo hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, sus ojos negros reflejaban constantemente a la muchacha debido a las repetitivas veces en que él buscaba entre quienes integraban aquella mesa a la chica de cabellos castaños, cada vez que cruzaban miradas una tenue y espontánea sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros acompañados de un leve sonrojo, entonces la timidez propia del joven semi-saiyajin se volvía a hacerse presente haciéndolo bajar su mirada y haciéndolo cuestionarse que era esas extrañas emociones que lo invadían.

Pronto la cena acabó y luego de unos minutos de charla, Meiko y su madre salieron de la casa de los Son, se despidieron y partieron. Una inusitada sensación de vacío lo irrumpió haciendo polvos ese sentimiento de felicidad que lo acompañó durante la cena, y inundándole ahora un leve afligimiento completamente inexplicable para él.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Review:**

**LDGV: !Hola! Me alegra que te animes a leer nuevamente este fic, a pesar de que ya sabes en que acaba. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. !Saludos!**


	7. En casa de Bulma

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #7: _En casa de Bulma_

* * *

Pasaron los días y no tardó en llegar el esperado día de la reunión en Corporación Cápsula, los Son se alistaban para partir rumbo a la capital del oeste.

— Mamá, no es obligatorio ir bien vestido a la fiesta ¿No lo crees?— pronunció dubitativo Gohan mientras se ponía una chaqueta de tono amarillo pálido.

— ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Claro que sí, porque vamos a la capital—exclamó un tanto alterada la madre— Y date prisa, que debemos pasar por Meiko— añadió mientras tomaba una cartera de mano.

— Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo ir por ella, como vive en Ciudad Satán nos demoraríamos más en llegar a casa de Bulma, ustedes adelántense y yo voy por ella— indicó amable el semisaiyajin.

— Esta bien, como tú quieras, aunque… Aún no me explico desde cuando se hicieron tan amigos, porque cuando ella está aquí tú estás tomando tus clases particulares— expresó curiosa Milk.

— Es que… se han dado algunas oportunidades— respondió tomándose la cabeza el hijo mayor de Gokú— Y por cierto… ella descubrió mi identidad…— añadió mientras era interrumpido por su madre.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella ya sabe que eres saiyajin!— exclamó sorprendida la viuda de Gokú— ¡¿Pero cómo?!- preguntó sin poder explicárselo.

— Eso es porque aquella tarde que fuiste a la ciudad con mi maestra Goten se convirtió en mono y debí transformarme en supersaiyajin para detenerlo— explicó en resumidas cuentas el muchacho.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Había luna llena!— exclamó ahora Milk.

— Es por eso que creo que lo mejor sería cortarle la cola a Goten, o de lo contrario nos meteríamos en serios problemas— opinó el mayor de los Son mientras se tomaba el mentón.

— Si, tienes razón, se la cortaremos lo antes posible, pero a esa niña pareciera no haberle impresionado nada de lo que vio, porque actúa como siempre, si no me lo hubieras dicho, no me habría dado cuenta— comentó pensativa la madre.

— Si, a mí también me sorprendió, pero me alegra que se lo haya tomado así— opinó tomándose la cabeza el primer semisaiyajin— "_Aunque me extraña que no me haya preguntado sobre la batalla contra Cell, todos vieron en la televisión como cambiábamos nuestra apariencia, es extraño"__—_pensó intrigado.

— Mamá ya estoy listo— pronunció el hijo menor de Gokú mientras se acercaba a su madre, igualmente vestido muy formal.

— Muy bien Goten, ahora vámonos— dijo Milk mientras cargaba al pequeño.

Salieron de la casa, y se separaron, Gohan partió rumbo a Ciudad Satán, mientras que Milk y Goten a la Capital del Oeste.

* * *

— Ya estamos llegando, es hora de bajar para irme caminando— monologó Gohan mientras miraba desde las alturas como ya se acababa el territorio deshabitado que rodeaba a Ciudad Satán— ¡Nube voladora, enseguida regreso, espérame aquí!- exclamó mientras que de un brinco se divorciaba de la nube.

Entonces caminó a paso rápido a casa de la muchacha, ésta le había dejado una nota con la dirección además de algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta allí.

— _"Según lo que dice aquí, su casa es la tercera"__—_pensó el semisaiyajin mientras miraba un bloque, entonces se acercó vacilante, y tocó el timbre— _"Que casa tan grande, no pensé que fuera así, Meiko no me dio una descripción exacta de su casa, nunca habla de este tipo de cosas"__—_pensó sonriente mientras sentía que se abría la puerta.

— Hola Gohan, que bueno que ya llegaste— saludó sonriente la muchacha.

— Ho… Hola Meiko ¿Cómo estás? — saludó mientras se tomaba la cabeza, observado tímidamente a la muchacha que vestía una polera blanca sutilmente moldeada al cuerpo, con una delgada cinta gris que oprimía con delicadeza su cintura, además de una falda, que caía un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en un tono marrón un poco más oscuro que su cabello, además de traer su cabello peinado en una trenza que caía hacia el costado derecho, resaltando más aún la belleza de su rostro.

— Diré que ya nos vamos y regreso— dijo la muchacha sonriendo dulcemente mientras entraba de vuelta a la casa.

— Si— pronunció tímido el semisaiyajin.

— "¿_Quién es ese tipo_?"— se preguntó un muchacho que miraba curioso la escena desde una pared aledaña a la casa.

Meiko no tardó en regresar, entonces juntos salieron de la casa.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado la invitación, espero que te diviertas— expresó Gohan un poco más audaz.

— Claro que sí, mientras estés me divertiré mucho, además ya quiero conocer a tus amigos— contestó sonriente la chica de ojos grises, Gohan también sonrió.

— ¡Mei!... ¡Dime quién es este tipo! ¡Exijo una explicación!— exclamó un chico no muy alto, de cabello rubio peinado al medio y de ojos negros.

— Marshall ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó extrañada la chica de ojos grises.

— ¿_Le llamó Mei?__—_se preguntó Gohan quien no entendía que pasaba.

— ¡¿Cómo que qué sucede?! ¿Acaso estás saliendo con este sujeto? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Por qué? Si sabes que yo siempre te he querido— interrogaba el rubio mientras lloraba infantilmente.

— Lo siento Marshall, pero ya te he dicho que no puedo corresponderte— pronunció serenamente Meiko.

— ¡Pero Mei!— exclamó suplicante el rubio, entonces miró a Gohan que permanecía desconcertado por lo que presenciaba— ¡La culpa es tuya Miserable!— prorrumpió ahora mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al semisaiyajin con la mano empuñada.

— ¡Marshall, no lo hagas!— pidió desesperada la muchacha, pero este no obedeció.

— "_Si dejo que este niño me golpee podría lastimarse, será mejor que lo esquive_"— meditó Gohan, entonces antes que el chico alcanzara con su puño el rostro del semisaiyajin, éste lo esquivó velozmente, provocando que el rubio cayera al suelo.

— Te dije que no lo golpearas, te lo mereces— expresó molesta la castaña con su amigo, Gohan se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica— ¿Vamos?— preguntó ahora mientras tomaba el brazo del muchacho de cabello negro, éste asintió sonriendo.

— Mei— pronunció Marshall llorando aún tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza mientras los jóvenes se alejaban— Ese gusano me las va a pagar— murmuró crujiendo los dientes.

Tras alejarse un poco de la ciudad, Gohan llamó a la nube voladora, la que no tardó en llegar.

— ¡Casi lo olvido! este es el objeto que montabas cuando nos conocimos— expresó Meiko mientras Gohan subía a la nube.

— Si, es un regalo que el maestro Rochi le hizo a mi padre cuando él era un niño— narró brevemente el muchacho mientras ayudaba a la chica a subir a la nube.

— ¿El maestro Rochi? ¿Quién es?— preguntó curiosa.

— Es quien le enseñó artes marciales a mi padre, lo conocerás hoy en casa de Bulma— respondió amable— _"Creo que tendré que tener cuidado con él, si no le pongo atención podría excederse con Meiko, eso no lo puedo permitir"__—_pensó molesto el primer híbrido moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Meiko por el silencio del chico.

— No, no es nada— respondió apresurado— Ahora sujétate firmemente, que ya nos vamos— añadió, entonces la chica se abrazó con fuerza Gohan, volviendo a experimentar ese travieso y encantador revoloteo en sus entrañas al igual que cuando lo conoció. Mientras Gohan sentía como su corazón latía fervientemente, ante la calidez de los brazos de la muchacha que lo rodeaban delicadamente y como recostaba casi imperceptiblemente su rostro en su espalda.

Los muchachos fueron en completo silencio durante el trayecto, Meiko se sentía dichosa de poder estar junto aquel muchacho que desde la primera vez que vio la encantó prodigiosamente, mientras que Gohan se cuestionaba que eran esas sensaciones que irrumpían su ser al estar con la muchacha. Muy pronto llegaron a Corporación Cápsula, entonces Gohan fue el primero en bajar de la nube, tras lo cual ayudó a la muchacha a tocar el suelo. Luego el chico tocó el timbre.

— Ese debe ser Gohan, Trunks por favor abre la puerta— pidió la peliazul a su hijo mientras conversaba con Milk y Número 18.

— Esta bien— respondió el pequeño de cabello lila, entonces se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras tanto afuera, esperaban Meiko y Gohan a que alguien los recibiera.

— Ya verás, son personas muy agradables, de seguro te simpatizarán— comentó seguro el semisaiyajin, Meiko asintió.

— Por cierto Gohan, mencionaste que esta es la casa de una chica llamada Bulma, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es tu novia?— preguntó tímidamente la chica de ojos grises.

— No, te equivocas— respondió riendo sutilmente— Bulma es sólo una amiga, es mucho mayor que yo, además está casada— argumentó Gohan, la chica dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro intentando ocultar la gran felicidad que le producía saber eso, ya que era algo que la inquietaba desde ya hace unos días. De pronto se abrió la puerta, Gohan miró a todos lados, sin encontrar a quien los recibía.

— Aquí Gohan, soy yo— pronunció el hijo de Vegeta mientras agitaba su mano esperando ser visto por el joven.

— Ah, eras tú Trunks, discúlpame no te vi— se excusó el semisaiyajin por no mirar hacia abajo considerando la baja estatura del niño, entonces notó que el hijo de Bulma miraba extrañado a la muchacha

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó el pequeño.

— Es cierto, te presento a Meiko, una amiga— indicó el chico de cabellos negros a Trunks— Meiko, él es Trunks, es hijo de Bulma— presentó al pequeño ahora.

— Hola Trunks, gusto en conocerte— saludó amable la muchacha mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

— Si— pronunció con apatía, entonces entraron a la casa.

— Gohan, que bueno que llegan, eran los únicos que faltaban— expresó Milk.

— Vaya Gohan, pero que chica tan linda te acompaña, se ve que tienes buenos gustos, y dime ¿Cuánto llevan de novios?— comentó pícaro Krillin.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste que mi Gohan ya tiene novia?! ¡Es es imposible si es apenas un niño!- exclamó sorprendida la madre del joven provocando que toda la Corporación Cápsula se sacudiera con su interjección.

— ¡Pero qué están diciendo! ¡Meiko y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡No digan tonterías!— prorrumpió completamente sonrojado el semisaiyajin, la muchacha miró el suelo avergonzada.

— Hola Gohan— saludó Dende— ¿Entonces nos presentarás a tu amiga?— preguntó ahora amable Kamisama.

— Si claro— respondió un poco más calmo— Bueno, ella es Meiko, una amiga, y es hija de mi maestra— presentó amable a la muchacha.

— Mucho gusto en conocerlos— saludó amable haciendo una reverencia la chica de ojos grises.

— Es una chiquilla muy harmosa— opinó Mr Popo.

— Si, tiene razón Mr Popo, es… muy hermosa— apoyó tímidamente el semisaiyajin tomándose la cabeza.

— Yo opino lo mismo, hola muchachita, soy el Maestro Rochi, gusto en conocerte— saludo el anciano mientras se acercaba a la chica.

— Mucho gusto— saludó haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo amable.

— Ahora veamos que tal estás— pronunció mientras acercaba maliciosamente una mano a la muchacha.

— ¡Ni se atreva!— exclamó molesto el semisaiyajin mientras se interponía en su camino.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido Rochi.

— Ya sabía que intentaría hacer algo así pero ¡No se lo permitiré!— añadió Gohan con el ceño fruncido y completamente enfadado. Meiko miraba sin entender nada.

— Discúlpame, la edad me hace hacer cosas que no quiero— se excusó el maestro de Gokú mientras tocía forzosamente.

— Es sólo un mentiroso— espetó Bulma recordando que le daba la misma explicación cuando hacía lo mismo.

— Bulma ¿Dónde está el señor Píccolo? No lo veo por ninguna parte— preguntó Gohan mientras buscaba en la sala a su maestro.

— Si buscas a Píccolo, él está en el jardín, ya sabes le gusta el silencio— respondió sonriendo la peliazul. 

— Ya veo— musitó el hijo mayor de Gokú— Discúlpenme un momento, ya regresamos— se excusó de todos— Meiko, ven quiero que conozcas al señor Píccolo, fue mi maestro durante mucho tiempo y también es una persona muy importante para mí— le dijo ahora a la muchacha mientras la tomaba de la muñeca, ésta asintió y salió junto a él.

— Vaya Milk, como se ve que Gohan ya ha crecido— comentó Bulma mientras veía alejarse a los muchachos.

— Pero que cosas dices, Gohan es aún un niño, te puedo asegurar que entre él y esa niña sólo hay una buena amistad, nada más— respondió segura la viuda de Gokú.

— No estés tan segura, podría apostarte que muy pronto se harán novios— opinó tranquilamente la esposa de Vegeta mientras acercaba a su boca un cigarrillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gohan y Meiko salieron al jardín, donde todo estaba dispuesto para compartir al aire libre, mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles blancos, contrastaban con el césped verde oscuro que cubría el suelo, robots de servicio esperaban ser dirigidos para cumplir las funciones ordenadas durante la velada, y mucha comida distribuida en mesas rectangulares en los costados del jardín aguardaban para ser consumidas por los invitados, entre los que habían cuatro saiyajin con apetito eterno.

— Que extraño, no veo al señor Píccolo por ninguna parte— pronunció Gohan mientras buscaba con la mirada a su maestro.

— Quizás regresó con los demás— especuló Meiko.

— Si, posiblemente tengas razón— respondió el semi-saiyajin.

— Hola Gohan— saludó sonriendo levemente el namekusei mientras descendía junto a un árbol.

— Hola señor Píccolo, que bueno que lo encuentro— expresó Gohan mientras estrechaba una mano con el hombre.

— Si, escuché que me nombrabas, por eso bajé— respondió Píccolo.

— Que bien, por cierto quería presentarle a una amiga, ella es Meiko, Meiko él es el señor Píccolo del que te hablé- indicó el muchacho.

— Mucho gusto señor Píccolo- saludó amable la muchacha mientras sonreía.

— Hola— saludó serio el namekusei.

— Oigan, será mejor que entren, Krillin dijo que tiene algo importante que contarnos— interrumpió Bulma mientras llegaba al lugar. Meiko y Gohan asintieron, entonces se dispusieron a entrar a la casa, Meiko siguió a Bulma, mientras que Gohan era detenido por el namekusei.

— Oye Gohan ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— consultó el maestro del chico mientras le tocaba un hombro, Gohan se volteó.

— Sí, claro señor Píccolo ¿Qué ocurre?— respondió el hijo mayor de Gokú curioso.

— Es sobre esa niña ¿No crees que es peligroso que venga aquí? Podría darse cuenta de quién eres, ya sabes que para mí y los demás que nos descubran no tiene importancia, pero supongo que para ti si lo es— comentó el hombre verde.

— Por eso no se preocupe, Meiko ya sabe todo sobre mí, me descubrió por accidente y por eso debí explicarle todo y se lo tomó muy bien— respondió sonriendo el semisaiyajin.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Sabe todo?!— exclamó desconcertado Píccolo— ¡Pero cómo es posible!— añadió.

— Bueno es una larga historia, ya se lo contaré, pero ahora regresemos que nos están esperando— contestó el muchacho, entonces entraron a la sala, donde estaban todos reunidos.

— Ya vinieron Gohan y Píccolo, vamos Dieciocho— pronunció Krillin mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa.

— Que tonto— musitó la rubia correspondiendo de mala gana.

— Krillin ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tienen que contar?— preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

— Bueno amigos, lo que pasa es que hace unos días Número 18 y yo recibimos una noticia que queríamos compartir con ustedes— introdujo ruborizado y con los ojos cerrados el ex calvo mientras tomaba por la cintura a su esposa, esta fingía indiferencia.

— Vamos Krillin, dinos que noticia recibieron— expresó Gohan.

— Está bien, sucede que Dieciocho y yo, vamos a ser padres, Dieciocho está embarazada— anunció sintiéndose feliz el futuro padre, Número 18 seguía indiferente, mientras todos miraban perplejos y en silencio a la pareja— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No van a decir nada?— preguntó decepcionado Krillin ya que esperaba la espontánea felicitación de sus amigos.

— Es que no me lo esperaba— pronunció boquiabierto el semisaiyajin.

— ¡Es que eso es imposible! ¡Número Dieciocho es un robot, no puede tener hijos!— exclamó sorprendida Milk.

— Es cierto, es un androide. Dieciocho ¿Estás segura que no es un error?— preguntó amable Bulma.

— ¡Qué están diciendo! Número Dieciocho es humana, sólo reconstruyeron algunas partes de su cuerpo— explicó un tanto molesto Krillin.

— Pero que escandalosos— espetó levemente ruborizada la rubia.

— Entonces no nos queda más que felicitarlos— expresó Gohan mientras se acercaba junto a Meiko a la pareja para congratularlos, el resto de igual manera los imitó, salvo Vegeta que veía a la distancia la reunión y Píccolo quien esperaría a más tarde para saludar a su manera al pequeño.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y luego de una prolongada conversación donde se pusieron al día de todo aquello que no se habían enterado por la distancia de los últimos meses, todos salieron al jardín para comer, Vegeta aislado del resto comía platos y platos de comida, Píccolo sólo disfrutaba del ambiente recostado sobre la hierba, Milk y Bulma cotilleaban respecto a lo extraño que les parecía el embarazo de Dieciocho; Krillin y Yamcha se acercaban a Meiko y Gohan para molestar al muchacho.

— Insisto Gohan, tu novia es muy linda— opinó Krillin con cara pícara.

— Es cierto Gohan, por cierto muchacha ¿No tendrás una hermana o amiguita como para mí?— preguntó esperanzado el hombre de la cicatriz esperando una positiva.

— Bueno yo…— pronunció tímida la chica de ojos grises.

— No te preocupes, soy muy fiel y no la haría sufrir— añadió Yamcha.

— ¡Qué están diciendo! ¡Ya déjenla en paz! No te presentará ninguna amiga ¡Y no somos novios!— exclamó irritado el mayor de los Son.

— Está bien Gohan, pero no entiendo porque te molestas tanto, si no es verdad que te gusta tu amiga, no debería importarte lo que decimos— expresó astuto el esposo de Dieciocho.

— ¡Ya cállate!— exclamó completamente sonrojado el semisaiyajin.

— Esto es por molestarme cuando recién conocía a Dieciocho, acaso no recuerdas cómo me dejabas en ridículo frente a ella— recordó provocando amistosamente a su amigo, este crujía los dientes.

— Eso era porque sólo era un niño— pronunció irritado mientras una ceja se elevaba involuntariamente por el disgusto.

— Ya, ya, dejen en paz a Gohan, si siguen molestándolo nunca se atreverá a pedirle que sea su novia ¿O acaso se les olvidó que es muy tímido?— intervino Bulma mientras le guiñaba un ojo al muchacho, éste bajó la mirada— Por cierto, yo soy Bulma, encantada de conocerte— saludó amable a la muchacha.

— Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Bulma— saludó agradable la chica de ojos grises, un repentino fastidio invadió a la esposa de Vegeta.

— Niña, te voy a pedir que por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme señora— pronunció intentando contener la molestia por lo que tomaba como ofensa— Sólo dime Bulma— añadió cambiando su rostro por uno más amigable, la chica asintió sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

— Eh, mejor vamos a comer algo, de seguro tienes hambre— intervino Gohan advirtiendo la molestia de la peliazul, entonces se dirigieron a una de las mesas para comer.

Pronto la muchacha pudo notar como Gohan, Goten, Trunks y un aislado Vegeta comían incesantemente uno tras otro platos y platos de comida sin saciar su apetito, situación que sorprendió a la muchacha, pero que no tardó en hacerle gracia, notaba con agrado que cada día iba descubriendo algo nuevo en aquel muchacho, algo nuevo que lo hacía especial.

— ¿Qué pasa Meiko? ¿Por qué no comes? ¿O es que también esperas el tapanyaki?— preguntó Goten al notar que la muchacha no probaba bocado.

— Es cierto ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?— le preguntó Gohan al comprobar lo dicho por su hermano.

— No, no es nada— respondió la muchacha mientras salía de sus pensamientos, entonces comenzó a comer.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan y Meiko se separaron del resto para conversar más tranquilos, alejándose del ruido y los amigos que no dudaban en incomodar de sobremanera al semisaiyajin con sus comentarios que reflejaban prácticamente de manera exacta lo que sentía el hijo de Gokú por aquella muchacha.

— ¿Qué te han parecido mis amigos? Son personas muy amables ¿No lo crees?— preguntó sonriendo Gohan.

— Si, son personas muy agradables, me simpatizaron mucho— respondió agradable— Gohan, por casualidad, ese señor solitario ¿También es saiyajin?— preguntó refiriéndose a Vegeta quien seguía distante del resto— Es que hay algo en él que me hace pensarlo— añadió mientras miraba los ojos de Gohan.

— No sé como lo supiste, pero si, Vegeta también es saiyajin, y como podrás suponer, Trunks que es su hijo también tiene sangre de saiyajin— respondió el chico de ojos negros sorprendido por la intuición de Meiko.

— Entonces ese señor debe ser tu tío— comentó curiosa.

— No, te equivocas— respondió riendo sutilmente— Vegeta no es un pariente, sólo somos amigos, verás cuando yo era un niño Vegeta llegó a la Tierra, en un principio tuvimos algunos problemas con él, pero luego eso cambió, él también vivía en el planeta de mi padre, pero cuando explotó, un sujeto llamado Freezer llevó a Vegeta con él— explicó sin dar mayores detalles el muchacho.

— Ya veo— susurró la chica de ojos grisáceos— Es increíble todo lo que me has contado, cada día me sorprendo más contigo Gohan— expresó mirando a los ojos al mayor de los Son.

— Si es que todo es un poco extraño y…— pronunció mientras se tomaba la cabeza el chico de ojos negros.

— ¡Fantástico! Sabes… nunca creí que podría conocer a alguien como tu— expresó mientras se sentaba en una banca solitaria en el lugar.

— ¿Enserio?— preguntó Gohan mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha.

— Si, eres un chico muy especial, todo lo que te rodea, todo lo que eres es distinto, misterioso y sorprendente— expresó mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al mirar al muchacho, éste miraba el suelo tímido, Meiko hizo lo mismo con un rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces un silencio que parecía interminable los rodeo. Pasaron varios minutos en que el retraimiento paralizaba las palabras que ambos ansiaban confesar, palabras que eran avivadas por los latidos de sus corazones que golpeaban con fuerza sus pechos alentándolos a decir lo que sentían. La inseguridad del muchacho hacía que por más que su corazón insistiera, atesorara para sí mismo lo que sentía. Pero la chica, ya no podía seguir callando, sus sentimientos por el joven fueron claros desde que lo conoció, aquella vez en la playa sintió una atracción inmediata, eso y otras cosas fueron las que quiso decir.

— Gohan— habló Meiko rompiendo el hielo, el semisaiyajin levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica.

— Si— pronunció el chico, la castaña permanecía con la cabeza baja.

— Tu… ¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista?- preguntó la muchacha levantando la cabeza para mirar a Gohan.

— ¿Qué?— susurró sin entender el porqué de la pregunta.

— ¿Sabes? Yo nunca lo creí, cuando escuchaba hablar sobre eso, pensaba que sólo eran cosas de telenovelas o películas, algo imposible que en la vida real— decía ahora mirando hacia el frente, mientras observaba unas bellas flores que decoraban a los arbustos que actuaban como barrera natural entre ellos y el resto de la fiesta, Gohan la escuchaba con atención mientras miraba el perfil del bello rostro de la muchacha— Pero todo lo que pensaba cambió de un momento a otro— añadió ahora mientras sus ojos grises se cristalizaban al voltear a mirar al muchacho, éste pestañeaba inocente sin saber a que iban las palabras de Meiko— Eso fue gracias a ti— expresó ruborizada mirando directamente a los ojos a Gohan, éste se sorprendió por aquello.

— Meiko— pronunció perplejo.

— Cuando conocí aquella tarde al chico que apareció de la nada para ayudarme, tan misterioso y amable, sentí como un nuevo sentimiento me invadía— expresó mientras posaba delicadamente sus manos sobre su pecho— Aquella vez no supe nada sobre él, entonces creí que no lo volvería a encontrar— continuó relatando reproduciendo la decepción que sintió al creer no poder verlo— Pero para mi alegría ¡No fue así! Al día siguiente acompañé a mi madre a tu casa, y por casualidad lo vi, que irónico, le pregunté por ti y eras él— añadió mientras reía mirando el cielo, Gohan la miraba sonrojado— Después de ese encuentro, visité a diario tu casa ansiando volver a verlo, salía en su búsqueda sin saber que al hacerlo me alejaba de él. Pasó mucho tiempo, y no lo veía, bueno eso es lo que yo creía, cada día crecían más mis ansias de verlo, un día apareció y conversamos un tiempo, pero luego se fue… Días más tarde, cuando perdía las esperanzas de verlo, ¡Supe quien era!...- expresó emocionada-Eras tú Gohan, tu, un chico inteligente, bondadoso, amable, con una vida misteriosa, que de no ser porque te conocí, no lo hubiera creído, igual que el amor tan repentino que sentí por ti- expresó volviendo a mirar a Gohan, el corazón de este latía fervientemente mientras su mirada se vulneraba ante las palabras de la chica— Al conocerte descubrí cosas que no creí jamás conocer, lo más importante, el amor — dijo mirando a los ojos a Gohan con sus ojos vidriados, este sintió un contento que lo superaba al enterarse de los sentimientos de la chica, sin duda el hecho de que la muchacha le hubiera confesado lo que sentía, lo incentivaba a hablar.

— Meiko, yo…— comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba tímidamente las manos suaves y pequeñas de la chica entre las suyas que las cubrían completamente— Yo no sé qué es lo que siento, pero quiero vivirlo— expresó entonces acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, sus corazones golpeaban con fuerza sus pechos, por la cercanía casi podían percibir los latidos del otro, sus mejillas ardían al igual que sus labios que ansiaban por unirse, la distancia se reducía cada vez más, los ojos de ambos vulnerados comenzaban a cerrarse tímidamente.

— Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo?— preguntó inocente Goten que aparecía entre los arbustos.

— Go… ¡Goten! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó avergonzado el hijo mayor de Gokú alejándose de la muchacha, Meiko miró hacia un costado ruborizada aún.

— Me pidieron que viniera por ustedes, es que ya está el tapanyaki— explicó el menor de los Son.

— Esta bien, ya vamos— respondió Gohan, esperando que Goten se adelantara, pero este no se iba— ¿Por qué no te vas?— preguntó a su hermano que lo miraba curioso.

— Porque se están quedando ahí parados, ya dense prisa— contestó inocentemente el amigo de Trunks.

— Vamos Gohan— le dijo sonriendo Meiko al semisaiyajin, éste asintió, entonces caminaron junto al muchacho para reunirse con el resto.

— Vaya Gohan, por fin regresan, ya los extrañábamos— comentó pícaro Krillin.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Es cierto que tu y Meiko son novios?— preguntó exaltada Milk.

— Mamá yo…— intentó hablar Gohan mientras se tomaba la cabeza, pero fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

— Se ve que te has tomado muy enserio que esté reinando la paz en la Tierra, además de hacer un entrenamiento tan primitivo, te das tiempo para esas tonterías— espetó el príncipe saiyajin mientras permanecía apoyado en un árbol cruzado de brazos.

— No digas que son tonterías ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mientras hubo paz te casaste y tuviste un hijo?— le discutió Bulma en defensa del hijo de Gokú.

— ¡Ah! ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, además seguí entrenando!— exclamó avergonzado el esposo de la peliazul. Todos rieron por la discusión de la pareja.

El atardecer no tardó en llegar, entonces las visitas poco a poco comenzaron a partir rumbo a sus hogares, los Son no fueron la excepción, Milk, Goten, Gohan y Meiko se despidieron de Bulma y Trunks que los acompañaron hasta la puerta, entonces se fueron, Milk y Goten directo a casa, mientras que Gohan llevó de vuelta a su casa a Meiko en la nube voladora. Al bajar de la nube en las cercanías de Ciudad Satán, caminaron rumbo a casa de la muchacha conversando trivialidades, Gohan miraba con ternura a la muchacha quien correspondía sonriendo dulzura, entonces Gohan tímidamente buscó la mano de la chica, ella se sorprendió, pero cedió aferrando con delicadeza su mano a la de Gohan, entonces continuaron su camino tomados de la mano hasta la casa de la muchacha.

— Bueno, ya hemos llegado, espero te hayas divertido— dijo Gohan mientras se detenía frente a la chica de ojos grises.

— Si, gracias por la invitación, me divertí mucho— respondió mientras sus ojos resplandecientes reflejaban al chico de cabello negro.

— ¿Irás mañana con tu madre a las Montañas Paos?— preguntó esperanzado el joven.

— Claro que si— respondió sonriendo la muchacha.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana— se despidió el semisaiyajin.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió la muchacha, entonces se acercó al joven, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro y besó sutilmente una mejilla del chico, alcanzando a tocar levemente un extremo de los labios de Gohan, éste se ruborizó por ello, la muchacha volvió a su posición original mientras miraba sonriendo al chico— Nos vemos— añadió entonces entró a la vivienda. Gohan la vio desaparecer tras el umbral, entonces se alejó caminando lentamente hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

— "_Ese miserable lo está consiguiendo, pero esto no se quedará así"__—_ pensó el pretendiente de Meiko quien observó la conversación de la chica y Gohan— Ya verá— dijo mientras empuñaba sus manos.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Reviews:**

**LDGV: ****Hola, tienes razón, la ortografía es muy importante, y sé reconocer cuando hay algo que estoy haciendo mal, en este caso tengo que reconocer que tuve muchas fallas ortográficas que en su momento no detecté, pero por su puesto ahora, quise mejorar, probablemente no sea perfecta, siempre quedará algo… Sin embargo el ánimo de mejorarlo siempre estará. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario.**

**Guest: ****Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Aquí sigue, espero te agrade. Saludos y gracias por comentar. **


	8. El árbol dorado

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #8: _El árbol dorado_

* * *

Ya era lunes y la rutina volvía a hacerse presente, Gohan sentado a la mesa de la sala, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

— _"¿Cómo le digo? ¿Aceptará? ¿O quizás será muy pronto? ¡Rayos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé!__—_eran las disyuntivas que inquietaban al muchacho mientras tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza.

— _¿_Qué sucede Gohan? ¿Te sientes enfermo?— preguntó la madre mientras se acercaba con una bandeja sobre la cual había un vaso de leche para el muchacho.

— No, estoy bien— respondió mientras sonreía amable.

— Bueno de todas maneras te tomarás este vaso de leche para que puedas concentrarte durante tus estudios— dijo Milk mientras le dejaba sobre la mesa el vaso, Gohan asintió.

— Mamá tengo mucho sueño— balbuceó el hijo menor de Gokú mientras entraba en el lugar aún en pijama.

— Pero Goten, ya es tarde, no entiendo porque aún tienes sueño— expresó Milk mientras el pequeño se sentaba junto a Gohan, éste escuchaba la conversación de su madre con su hermano mientras bebía su leche.

— Es culpa de Gohan, él no me dejó dormir— acusó el amigo de Trunks señalando a su hermano, éste seguía bebiendo su leche un tanto extrañado con la acusación de Goten- Mientras dormía nombraba a Meiko, toda la noche habló dormido nombrándola— añadió molesto Goten, Gohan escupió la leche de la impresión.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Es cierto eso?— preguntó la madre posando sus manos en la cintura.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Goten, no mientas! ¡Seguramente soñaste todo eso, no inventes cosas que no son!— exclamó con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

— Pero ¿Por qué te enojas? Si quien no durmió fui yo— preguntó inocente el menor de los Son.

— ¡Ya cállate!— exclamó el semisaiyajin mientras se paraba de la mesa rumbo a su habitación, al tiempo que sonaba el teléfono.

* * *

— "_Creo que no sirvo para estas cosas"_— pensaba Gohan tirado sobre su cama— Pero si es tan fácil de decir: Meiko ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ensayó mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, pero luego pensó unos instantes- No, eso es muy simple, debe ser algo que la impresione— dijo ahora parándose a los pies de la cama.

— ¡El cielo te eligió!— exclamó mientras extendía ambas manos hacia el cielo— ¡La tierra me eligió!— prorrumpió ahora mientras corría de puntillas en forma circular— ¡Y el destino nos unió!— expresó ahora a la vez que se curvaba posando los dedos de sus manos en el centro de su cabeza— ¡Todo estaba escrito, sólo debes aceptar!— añadió a sus dichos mientras extendía hacia los lados sus brazos y levantaba una pierna— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— le preguntó a la nada mientras se inclinaba afirmando una rodilla en el suelo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Milk al ver a su hijo de rodillas.

— No es nada, sólo ensayaba algo— respondió mientras se ponía de pie tomando su cabeza— Por cierto mi maestra debe estar por llegar, supongo que vienes a pedirme que baje mis libros— expresó casi afirmándolo el semisaiyajin.

— Si, debes bajar tus libros, pero para estudiar solo— respondió la viuda de Gokú.

— ¿Y eso porqué?— preguntó sin entender el mayor de los Son.

— Meiko llamó hace unos momentos y dijo que tu maestra está un poco enferma, así que no vendrá— explicó la madre del muchacho.

— Ya veo— pronunció cabizbajo— _"Creo que lo que acabo de ensayar tendré que mostrárselo en otro momento"__—_pensó decepcionado.

— Bueno y ahora baja para que te pongas a estudiar— ordenó la madre.

— Si— respondió apresurado, entonces tomó los libros que descansaban sobre un escritorio, y bajó a la primera planta.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas, y Gohan estaba absorto en la lectura de uno de sus textos, de pronto es interrumpido por Goten.

— Hermano ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?— preguntó el pequeño mientras tiraba de la camisa al joven.

— Lo siento Goten, pero estoy estudiando, y si juego contigo nuestra madre se enfadará— respondió el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Y cuando termines?— insistió amigo de Trunks.

— Aún no lo sé, porque tengo que seguir ensayando— respondió Gohan amable.

— ¿Ensayando? ¿Qué estás ensayando?— preguntó curioso Goten.

— Bueno Goten, verás…— comenzó a responder mientras llegaba su madre al lugar.

— Gohan ¿Ya acabaste?— interrumpió la viuda de Gokú un tanto amenazante.

— No, no, pero ya casi acabo— respondió apresurado mientras tomaba un libro para seguir leyendo.

— Goten, no estés distrayendo a tu hermano, ven conmigo— ordenó la mujer, el pequeño asintió entristecido.

— "_Se ve que Goten se acostumbró a la presencia de Meiko, como hoy no vino está muy aburrido_"— pensó el semisaiyajin mientras veía desaparecer por la puerta a su hermano tomado de la mano de su madre— _"Bueno, mejor termino pronto con esto para seguir ensayando como le pido que sea mi novia, siento que algo le falta a lo que ensayé hace un rato, o quizás mi mamá me puede ayudar"__—_ pensó ahora alentado, entonces retomó sus lecturas rápidamente.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, Gohan acabó y fue en búsqueda de su madre a la cocina.

— Veo que ya acabaste con tus lecciones Gohan— pronunció Milk mientras rebanaba una zanahoria.

— Si, ya terminé- respondió— Mamá, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?— expresó cauteloso el semisaiyajin.

— Claro, pregunta lo quieras— respondió la madre cuando depositaba las zanahorias a una cacerola.

— Bueno quizás sea un poco atrevido, pero… ¿Cómo fue que mi papá te pidió que fueras su novia?— preguntó el hijo mayor de Gokú un poco tímido.

— Ay, pero que ocurrente eres Gohan— expresó la madre mientras se sentaba a la mesa frente a su hijo para relatarle con lujo de detalles su historia con Gokú, el semisaiyajin se preparaba expectante para escuchar lo que creía fue una extraordinaria manera de pedirle a su madre ser su novia, pero enorme fue su decepción al darse cuenta que su padre no sabía que era una novia.

— Ya veo— pronunció sonriendo desconcertado mientras se ponía de pie, Milk aún suspiraba con nostalgia del pasado— "_Creo que no será de gran ayuda ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?_— se preguntaba el semisaiyajin— Ya sé, seguramente el señor Píccolo tiene una buena idea— expresó ahora el hijo mayor de Gokú— ¡Mamá iré a ver al señor Píccolo, enseguida regreso!- anunció el muchacho mientras salía a toda prisa de la vivienda.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Gohan espera!— exclamó Milk saliendo de súbito de sus nostálgicos recuerdos, Gohan llamó a la nube voladora y partió en ella.

— ¡No te preocupes mamá, ya regreso, adiós!— exclamó mientras se alejaba en la nube— "_El señor Píccolo es muy inteligente de seguro tiene alguna idea"__—_pensó inocentemente Gohan. Muy pronto llegó al templo sagrado, y vio a Mr. Popo quien lo recibía.

— Gohan, que sorpresa verte aquí— expresó Mr. Popo mientras se acercaba.

— Hola Mr. Popo, vengo porque necesito hablar con el señor Píccolo- saludó amable Gohan.

— Hola Gohan ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo?— preguntó el namek mientras se acercaba, ya que había sentido el ki del muchacho.

— Hola señor Píccolo, bueno, supongo que recuerda a la chica que fue conmigo a casa de Bulma- Píccolo asintió- Lo que sucede es que quiero pedirle que sea mi novia, pero no se me ocurre una buena idea ¿Usted podría ayudarme?— preguntó tras su explicación el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Hablas de eso que llaman amor?— preguntó el namekusei, Gohan asintió entusiasta— Lo siento Gohan, pero no sé de qué se trata eso, no puedo ayudarte— respondió serio.

— Es cierto, lo había olvidado— musitó decepcionado Gohan, tras una leve reflexión recuperó los ánimos— ¡Ya sé! Dende, de seguro tu si tienes una buena idea— expresó ahora mirando con entusiasmo a Kamisama.

— Gohan, yo soy del mismo planeta que el señor Píccolo, tampoco sé que es el amor, lamento no poder ayudarte— respondió Dende cabizbajo por no poder ayudar a su amigo.

— No te preocupes, entiendo— respondió Gohan disimulando la decepción, entonces Kamisama, Píccoro y Gohan miraron a Mr. Popo, quien escuchaba en silencio la conversación de los tres.

— A mí no me miren— pronunció al notar que las expectativas se generaban sobre él, Gohan se desilusionó al darse cuenta que no pudo conseguir ayuda.

— Pero Gohan, ve a pedirle algún consejo a Krillin o Yamcha, ellos si deben entender sobre esas cosas— sugirió Dende.

— De ellos ni hablar, Krillin sólo me molestaría y Yamcha… Yamcha sólo me daría consejos extraños— respondió al recordar con molestia las burlas de ambos durante la fiesta y al imaginar a Yamcha sugiriéndole algunas tácticas de seducción propias del hombre de la cicatriz.

— Bueno Gohan, entonces no sabemos que podemos hacer por ti— dijo Dende sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar a su amigo.

— No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá una buena idea— respondió sonriendo forzosamente— Bueno es hora de irme, de todos modos muchas gracias ¡Adiós!— se despidió el semisaiyajin.

— Adiós— se despidieron los tres al unisón, entonces Gohan partió.

* * *

Gohan divagó volando por el cielo, mientras se concentraba en buscar alguna manera de especial de pedirle a la chica que fuera su novia.

— "¿_Quién puede ayudarme? El señor Píccolo no entiende sobre esto, en Yamcha y Krillin no puedo confiar, del maestro Rochi… ni hablar_"— pensaba el hijo mayor de Gokú, entonces se detuvo tras recordar a alguien— ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! De seguro Vegeta podría ayudarme, él se casó con Bulma, debe entender de estas cosas— monologó Gohan con entusiasmo, entonces voló rumbo a Corporación Cápsula. Ya estaba cercano a la capital del oeste, cuando de pronto imaginó la reacción del príncipe saiyajin ante tal pregunta.

— _¡Ah! ¡Pero que preguntas tan desagradables haces sabandija entrometida!__—_era lo que imaginaba que pronunciaba Vegeta avergonzado mientras le lanzaba binbangs uno tras otro.

— Creo que no será buena idea— reflexionó temeroso el semisaiyajin, entonces descendió en medio de un bosque, se sentó sobre una roca dándose por rendido— Cuanta falta me haces, papá— pronunció con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su padre y al pensar en la ayuda que le pudo haber brindado con un consejo de padre a hijo, estuvo largo rato sentado sobre aquella roca, entonces recordó a la peliazul— Bulma, claro ella puede ayudarme, seguramente me puede decir que es lo que le gusta a las chicas y esas cosas ¡Bien ahora iré a casa de Bulma!—exclamó continuando con el recorrido que antes había abandonado.

* * *

Pronto llegó a la Corporación Cápsula y le explicó la situación a la esposa de Vegeta.

— Ya veo, así que quieres pedirle a esa niña que sea tu novia, y necesitas una idea que la impresione— resumió Bulma mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, Gohan asintió levemente sonrojado— Es cierto, eres muy cuidadoso y no dejarías detalles al azar, aunque déjame decirte que saliste bastante más adelantado que tu padre, no solamente superaste sus poderes a tan corta edad, sino que también ya quieres tener novia— expresó casualmente Bulma, Gohan tomó su cabeza mirando el suelo avergonzado— Bueno Gohan, en realidad eres muy tímido y es normal que no sepas como declararte, pero eso es muy simple de solucionar— comentó la mujer.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tu si tienes una idea?— preguntó optimista el semisaiyajin.

— Claro, porque soy una genio— respondió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo— Mira Gohan, si hay algo que aprendí con Vegeta, es que lo que no te atreves a decir, lo expreses por escrito, o bueno, eso es lo que aprendió él, ya sabes, es muy poco demostrativo, sólo sabe reconocer los sentimientos negativos hacia los demás, mientras que los sentimientos nobles como el amor los esconde— comentó la peliazul— No creo que ese sea tu caso, pero de todos modos eres muy tímido. Aprovecha tus poderes, con ellos puedes hacer cosas que a cualquier chica impresionarías, ser saiyajin también tiene sus beneficios— añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Claro! Los poderes del supersaiyajin, ellos me pueden ayudar, creo que ya se me está ocurriendo algo— dijo el mayor de los Son mientras se ponía de pie feliz— Gracias Bulma, me has dado una idea fantástica— agradeció. Entonces salió rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gohan tenía todo preparado para pedirle a la muchacha que fuera su novia, sin duda Bulma le dio una base para lo que haría, sólo esperaba que la muchacha llegara pronto y aceptara su proposición.

La mañana avanzó y la muchacha junto a su madre no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡Meiko que bueno que hoy si viniste!— saludaba el hijo menor de Gokú mientras se acercaba corriendo a la chica.

— Hola Goten— saludó la chica de ojos grises— Si, mi madre se sentía un poco enferma, por eso no vine, pero ya no sucederá— comentó sonriendo amable, Gohan se acercaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba involuntariamente una sonrisa al ver a la muchacha.

— Hola Meiko, me alegra que hoy si hayas venido— saludó Gohan mientras se detenía frente a la muchacha.

— Si, y a mí me alegra verte— correspondió sincera la castaña, mientras miraba dulcemente a los ojos al muchacho, éste sonreía contemplando con complacencia a la chica.

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¿Por qué se miran así? ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan!- exclamaba exasperada Milk mientras se interponía entre los jóvenes.

— Si mamá ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?— preguntó Gohan sacado por su madre de aquel rencuentro que tanto esperaba.

— ¡Gohan! Hijo ¡¿Por qué se miraban así?! ¿Acaso están enamorados? ¡Eso no es posible, si apenas eres un niño, tienes trece años! No voy a permitir que sean novios ¡Aún no!— exclamaba escandalizada la madre del muchacho.

— Mamá más tarde hablaremos sobre eso, ya es hora de tomar mis clases, quiero terminarlas lo antes posible— respondió el hijo mayor de Gokú mientras tomaba su cabeza.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Pero por qué no lo negaste? Eso quiere decir que es cierto ¡Ah! Mi hijo ya no me quiere, está cambiando a su madre por una niña de su edad— decía llorando la viuda de Gokú.

— Mamá no digas eso— intentó calmar el semisaiyajin a su madre.

Pronto entraron a la casa y Gohan comenzó con las lecciones de aquel día. Meiko jugaba con Goten, de pronto miró por una ventana y notó como el sol se ocultaba tras unas oscuras nubes que eran empujadas por un frío viento.

— _"Creo que lloverá"_— pensó casualmente, entonces siguió jugando con el pequeño.

Por su parte Gohan como de costumbre, avanzaba sin inconvenientes en sus estudios, aunque un poco más apresurado, ya que quería tener el tiempo necesario para poder pedirle a la muchacha que fuera su novia.

Avanzó rápidamente la tarde, y las clases de Gohan concluyeron.

— Bueno Gohan, ya hemos terminado las clases de hoy, avanzamos muy de prisa gracias a que continuaste con tus lecciones, aunque no vine, te felicito— congratuló la mujer al muchacho.

— Gracias maestra— respondió con modestia el muchacho.

— Ya es hora de marcharnos…— comenzó a decir la mujer cuando se oyó el estruendo de un relámpago que caía sobre la tierra, entonces las nubes que oscurecían el cielo, no tardaron el liberar incesantes gotas de lluvia.

— Vaya, maestra será mejor esperen a que deje de llover, puede ser peligroso que se vayan así, puede sorprenderlas una tormenta— opinó la viuda de Gokú.

— Tiene razón, mejor esperaremos a que esto acabe— respondió la mujer.

— "Vaya, si está lloviendo no podré mostrarle lo que preparé, por hoy no será posible"— pensó decepcionado el mayor de los Son.

— Gohan— pronunció la muchacha, quien se había puesto frente al chico, sin que éste se diera cuenta— Creo que podremos conversar un buen tiempo, como llueve nos quedaremos hasta que acabe— comentó sonriendo.

— Si, tienes razón— contestó levemente sonrojado.

Muy pronto se sentaron juntos en las escaleras de la vivienda, el silencio era interrumpido sólo por la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas y el viento que cada vez resoplaba con más fuerza.

— ¿Sabes? Ayer me puse muy triste por no poder venir— expresó la muchacha mirando el suelo, Gohan la miró tímido— Tenía muchas ganas de verte— agregó sonriendo y ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

— Meiko, yo… también tenía muchas ganas de verte— correspondió retraído.

— Por eso me da mucho gusto que ahora podamos estar juntos— añadió Meiko mientras cargaba sutilmente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gohan, éste sonrió y correspondió rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la muchacha, ella al sentir que el vigoroso brazo del chico la estrechaba, levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos de Gohan, éste estaba muy cerca de su rostro, entonces volvieron a sentir como sus corazones se avivaban al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro, la distancia era cada vez más reducida, el nerviosismo por la inexperiencia se delataba en aceleración de sus respiraciones, sus labios ya casi se tocaban.

— ¡Gohan! ¡Meiko! ¡Goten!— llamó Milk mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando a los muchachos. Gohan y Meiko se separaron rápidamente ante la interrupción— ¿Dónde estarán?— se preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, entonces vio a los chicos que estaban de pie en la escalinata— Meiko, Gohan, la cena ya está lista, por favor vengan— pidió la viuda de Gokú.

— Si, enseguida vamos— dijeron al unisón ambos jóvenes y se apresuraron en obedecer a Milk.

— ¿Y Goten?— se preguntó Milk, entonces llegó a la sala y vio que el pequeño dormía plácidamente sobre un sofá— Está dormido— monologó la madre mientras veía con ternura a su hijo menor— Goten, despierta— pronunció la madre mientras lo sacudía sutilmente, éste no respondía— Goten, vamos es hora de cenar— insistió Milk, el niño despertó de inmediato.

— ¡Qué! ¿Ya está lista la cena? ¡Dónde! ¡Dónde!— preguntó emocionado Goten.

— No hay duda, eres idéntico a tu padre, sólo piensas en la comida— comentó Milk mientras cargaba al pequeño para llevarlo hasta el comedor.

* * *

La cena fue muy tranquila, aunque la madre de Meiko notaba con inquietud como la lluvia en vez de cesar, aumentaba junto con la oscuridad que anunciaba el anochecer.

— Maestra, se ve muy preocupada— comentó Gohan, quien percibió la intranquilidad de la madre de la muchacha.

— Si tienes razón Gohan, es que ya anochece y pareciera que esto fuera una tormenta— explicó la mujer.

— Por eso no se preocupe, si gustan pueden quedarse esta noche aquí, no puedo dejar que intenten irse, es muy peligroso— expresó Milk.

— No quisiéramos causar molestias— respondió la madre.

— No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, si se fueran con esta tormenta no quedaría tranquila— rebatió la viuda de Gokú— Ya está dicho, se quedarán aquí— sentenció.

— Muchas gracias señora Milk— agradeció la maestra.

— No agradezca, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes— respondió amable Milk.

Pronto la cena acabó, y la madre de Meiko anunciaba su ausencia en su casa explicando la situación.

— Gohan, ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama, es muy tarde para que estés despierto— expresó Milk a su hijo.

— Pero mamá, si son las 9 de la noche ¿No crees que aún es muy temprano?— rebatió el muchacho.

— Claro que no, mañana te debes levantar temprano, además debes preparar tu cama aquí en la sala, tu maestra y Meiko dormirán en tu habitación, y Goten dormirá conmigo— informó la mujer.

— Esta bien— musitó rendido, entonces fue a su habitación en búsqueda de cobertores.

* * *

— Hola Gohan— saludó divertida la chica de ojos grises quien ya estaba en la habitación.

— Meiko, estabas aquí— pronunció sonriendo el joven de cabello negro.

— Si, es que dormiré en esta habitación— respondió mientras se sentaba divertida en la cama del muchacho.

— Es cierto, mi mamá dijo que tu y mi maestra dormirían aquí- comentó el chico— Yo sólo vengo por unos cobertores para dormir abajo— añadió amablemente. Entonces se dispuso a sacar de la parte inferior de un closet lo que utilizaría para dormir, además de su pijama.

— ¿Ya te vas?— preguntó con decepción la chica de ojos grises al ver que Gohan se alistaba para salir de la habitación.

— Si, es que mi mamá me ordenó que debía hacer mi cama y acostarme pronto, si no lo hago de seguro me regañará— contestó sonriendo.

— Que chico tan obediente, por eso te quiero— pronunció Meiko mientras se acercaba y besaba una mejilla del semisaiyajin, luego se alejó un poco y añadió— Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana— mientras lo miraba complaciente.

— Buenas noches, que descanses— formuló con dificultad el joven mientras tomaba su cabeza con una mano, olvidando que cargaba los cobertores y dejándolos caer involuntariamente, al verlos en el suelo se apresuró a recogerlos y salió de la habitación, Meiko reía divertida por la reacción del muchacho, ya que eran muy frecuentes en él.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y en la casa de los Son, las luces comenzaban a atenuar, al igual que su energía para seguir despiertos, entonces cedieron al sueño entre el ruido de la lluvia y los relámpagos que amenazantes caían sobre la tierra, la excepción era Gohan, el saber tan cerca a la chica que quería, a sólo unos metros de distancia, lo inquietaba no permitiéndole rendirse ante el sueño como el resto. Por su parte, Meiko se abrigaba gustosa en las ropas que cobijaban cada noche al chico que tanto amaba, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas, y Gohan hace ya unos instantes, había logrado adormecerse. De pronto, se volteó dándole la espalda al espaldar del sofá, entonces una luz tenue iluminó su rostro provocando que los minutos de sueño llegaran a su fin, al abrir sus ojos pudo darse cuenta que aquella luz pertenecía a una vela, que era sostenida por Meiko quien lo miraba dulcemente.

— Meiko ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó el chico poco enérgico por el sueño que sentía mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

— Es que no podía dormir, el ruido de la lluvia, los relámpagos y el viento me despertaron y no pude seguir durmiendo. Entonces quise verte dormir, pero despertaste— respondió sonriente la muchacha. Gohan sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, que parecían nunca carecer de honestidad.

— ¿Siempre eres tan honesta?— preguntó dulcemente el muchacho, Meiko permanecía sentada sobre una silla frente a él.

— Claro, no encuentro motivos para no serlo, creo que al mentirle a los demás, también me engaño a mí, y no quisiera esconder o negarme a mí misma lo que siento por ti, por eso tengo que decirte que te quiero, y lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo— respondió sincera la muchacha de ojos grises, Gohan sonrió gustoso, admiraba en ella lo sincera que podía ser con los demás y con ella misma, algo que le costaba mucho trabajo a él por la timidez que lo caracterizaba.

Gohan iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por el estruendo de un gran relámpago que acompañado de un viento enérgico, pudo entrar por debajo de una puerta, apagando aquella vela que iluminaba la conversación nocturna de los jóvenes.

— ¿La luz? Gohan se apagó la vela— pronunció temerosa Meiko.

— No te preocupes, encenderé la lámpara de la sala— anunció el chico mientras se dirigía al interruptor que daba paso a la iluminación en aquel lugar, pero el relámpago y el viento imperante aquella noche, habían dañado las instalaciones eléctricas, provocando que no fuera posible acceder a la iluminación.

— ¿Qué pasa Gohan? ¿Por qué te tardas?— preguntaba temerosa la chica.

— Es que no hay electricidad, la tormenta dañó las instalaciones— respondió mientras se acercaba sin ser visto por Meiko debido a la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde estás? No te veo— dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

— Aquí estoy— respondió mientras tocaba un hombro de la muchacha.

— ¡Gohan, no me dejes sola! No me gusta la oscuridad, la odio, la odio— expresó mientras lloraba asustada y afirmaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

— No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí y no te dejaré sola— respondió mientras envolvía entre sus brazos a la muchacha, enternecido por el temor que sentía por la oscuridad— Es más, tendrás luz— añadió mientras alejaba sutilmente de su cuerpo a la muchacha.

— ¿Pero cómo harás eso si no hay electricidad? No me digas que saldrás a repararlo ahora, no por favor no me dejes sola— pidió suplicante la muchacha mientras tomaba de un brazo al joven intentando retenerlo.

— No, no es nada de eso. No te dejaré sola, ya verás— contestó mientras se alejaba de la muchacha, entonces se convirtió en supersaiyajin iluminando con su ki toda la sala.

— Go… Gohan ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó sorprendida, ya que cuando había visto al chico como supersaiyajin no tenía aquel destello dorado iluminándolo.

— Este es nuestro ki, nos rodea cuando nos transformamos en supersaiyajin y deja a la vista que tan fuertes podemos ser— respondió el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Meiko— Como verás es muy útil— bromeó ya junto a la chica.

— Eres… asombroso— expresó emocionada la chica de ojos grises, ya que no terminaba de asimilar algo que descubría en el muchacho, cuando ya estaba conociendo algo aún más sorprendente en él, entonces se acercó y abrazó con fuerza a Gohan, este no tardó en corresponder, además de su sinceridad, le enternecía el asombro que demostraba ante cada detalle que conocía sobre él, para el hijo de Gokú eran cosas normales, creció con ellas, quienes le conocía también sabían todo de él, no era novedad verlo transformado en supersaiyajin, ni el sorprendente poder que poseía, por lo que la admiración que experimentaba la muchacha sin cuestionar ni temer lo que veía, le hacía sentir un ternura fascinadora.

Mientras se abrazaban, Meiko pudo sentir como los robustos brazos del muchacho la envolvían con fuerza, aquella camiseta blanca dejaba al descubierto por completo sus extremidades, haciendo que el contacto entre ellos fuera más cercano, Gohan acarició los cabellos castaños de la muchacha, tras lo cual levantó desde el mentón el rostro de la chica, le quitó con delicadeza los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, a medida que lo hacía los ojos de ambos cedían a la gravedad, al tiempo que sus mejillas ardían, podían sentir sus respiraciones cálidas chocar contra sus rostros, ya no había quien los interrumpiera, entonces a la luz del semisaiyajin, unieron sus labios en un beso cálido, no inmune a la inexperiencia de ambos, pero que guiado por el encanto del primer beso, que tanto esperó, pero que al fin podían degustar, se tornó el más hermoso, provocando en ambos una maravillosa sensación, que no les permitía separarse, una insaciable necesidad de permanecer juntos los invadió, el ki de Gohan iluminó con más fuerza el lugar mientras que allegaba más a él, el cuerpo de Meiko , mientras que la chica enredaba delicadamente sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho sin dejar de besarlo.

Luego se separaron lentamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían, mirándose directamente a ellos, tras lo que sonrieron con complicidad.

La noche avanzó, y juntos esperaron ver como se acercaba el amanecer mientras permanecían abrazados, pero el sueño los invadió quedándose dormidos uno al lado del otro, con el rostro de Meiko cargado en el pecho de Gohan.

* * *

Pronto amaneció, y antes de que Milk se levantara, Meiko ya estaba despierta, para evitar cualquier malentendido, se levantó dejando dormido al semisaiyajin.

Avanzó la mañana, y Milk no tardó en aparecer, vio a Gohan durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, entonces lo despertó.

— Gohan, ya es hora de que te levantes, prepararé el desayuno y para ese entonces debes estar listo— dijo la mujer mientras lo sacudía sutilmente.

— Esta bien, estaré listo enseguida— musitó en medio de un bostezo el mayor de los Son.

— Date prisa, y por favor ayuda a Goten— pidió ahora la viuda de Gokú, Gohan asintió.

Pronto Milk se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba ya preparado sobre la mesa.

— Quién… ¿Quién hizo esto?— preguntó la mujer.

— Buenos días señora Milk, preparé el desayuno, espero no le moleste— respondió Meiko quien regresaba a la cocina.

— Claro que no, pero no debiste haberlo hecho— dijo la madre de Gohan sorprendida.

— Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, nos dejó quedarnos aquí, es una manera de agradecerle— respondió amable la muchacha.

— Vaya, que bien huele ¿Ya preparaste la comida mamá?— preguntó Gohan quien llegaba al lugar.

— No, fue Meiko, ella preparó todo— indicó Milk.

— Vaya Meiko, no sabía que supieras cocinar tantas cosas— comentó Gohan mientras miraba ansioso por comer todo lo que había sobre la mesa, Meiko sonrió.

— ¡Espero que todo esto no lo hagas para conquistar a mi Gohan y proponerle matrimonio diciéndole que casarse es prepararle mucha comida!— exclamó con desconfianza la madre del semisaiyajin, Meiko rió divertida— ¡¿Por qué te ríes?!— preguntó irritada la mujer.

— Es que dice cosas muy graciosas, claro que no haría algo así— respondió aún riendo.

— No es gracioso, mi mamá le dijo a mi papá que le prepararía mucha comida cuando se casaran— comentó inocentemente Goten.

— Bueno, mejor desayunemos pronto, me muero de hambre— dijo Gohan cambiando de súbito el tema.

Entonces pasaron a la mesa, donde comieron todo lo preparado por la muchacha con mucho gusto, ya que todo les parecía delicioso.

Luego de comer, la madre de Meiko anunciaba que regresarían a su casa y que regresarían más tarde, cuando correspondieran las clases.

— Bueno, la tormenta ya acabó, hace buen día, así que será mejor que regresemos— terminó de decir la mujer.

— Como usted guste, nos vemos por la tarde— se despidió Milk.

— Mamá, me gustaría mucho quedarme— le dijo Meiko a su madre.

— Hija, es que tienes que ir a casa, y ya hemos causado muchas molestias, tenemos que irnos— respondió la maestra.

— No, no es molestia, al contrario, puede quedarse si así quiere— intervino amable Gohan— ¿Cierto mamá?— se dirigió ahora a Milk, ésta dudó unos instantes, ya que no le alegraba el entusiasmo que veía en su hijo por la muchacha.

— Esta bien, puede quedarse— respondió a regañadientes la viuda de Gokú.

— Muchas gracias señora Milk— agradeció la muchacha haciendo una reverencia, la mujer no dijo nada— Mamá, nos vemos después, si quieres puedes traerme algo de ropa— le dijo ahora a su madre.

— Esta bien, nos vemos después— dijo la maestra entonces se retiró.

Después de unos instantes, Gohan le habló a su madre.

— Mamá saldré unos instantes con Meiko, ya regresamos— anunció mientras salía de la casa.

— ¡Qué! ¿Y a dónde van?... ¿Acaso tendrán una cita?— preguntó alarmada la mujer.

— ¡Después te explico, adiós!— respondió mientras se montaba en la nube voladora junto a la chica.

— ¡Ah!... Mi Gohan tendrá su primera cita con una niña, me está abandonando— decía llorando escandalizada.

— ¿Qué es una cita?— preguntó Goten que la jalaba de las faldas.

— ¿A dónde vamos Gohan?— preguntó curiosa Meiko.

— Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás— respondió sonriente el semisaiyajin.

Luego de unos instantes, descendieron junto a una colina, Gohan caminó junto a la chica hasta un árbol, donde se detuvo frente a ella.

— Espera aquí, ya regreso— le dijo a la muchacha, tras lo cual se montó en la nube voladora y salió volando desapareciendo entre las nubes blancas de aquel día.

— ¡Espera Gohan!— exclamó intentando alcanzarlo en vano.

Después de unos instantes, bajó junto a una cascada, lugar en el que no podía ser visto por la chica.

— Nube voladora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— le habló Gohan al objeto, tras lo cual ésta salió volando.

* * *

Meiko esperaba sin entender nada que el muchacho retornara, miraba expectante el cielo cuando vio acercarse a la nube voladora.

— Ya viene— susurró mientras salía al encuentro del muchacho— ¿Y Gohan?¿Dónde está?— preguntó al comprobar que el muchacho no venía en el objeto, la nube se puso frente a la muchacha, enseñándole una nota que pendía de una cinta de un tono azul sujetada en uno de los pliegues de la nube, la muchacha al verla, la sacó

— con delicadeza y la leyó:

_"No pensé que alguien podría entender como entiendes tú mi vida._

_El color azul representa la confianza, si confías en mi como yo en ti, sube a la nube"._

La muchacha no lo dudó y enseguida subió al objeto, el que rápidamente se comenzó elevar, llevándose a la muchacha por los cielos, rumbo a la siguiente parada. Pronto llegaron hasta el centro de un bosque, la nube descendió en aquel lugar, tras lo cual la muchacha bajó de ella mirando en todas direcciones, entonces la nube se fue.

— ¡Espera!— le habló Meiko a la nube, pero esta no obedeció, entonces vio como desde la rama de un bosque, colgaba otra nota con una cinta blanca, que se movía al ritmo de la brisa, la muchacha la tomó y comenzó a leer:

_"Algo que admiro en ti es la honestidad con la que dices lo que sientes._

_El blanco representa la transparencia, si crees que mis sentimientos son reales acércate al arbusto que está a tu derecha"._

_"Hay cuentos que hablan de una lámpara mágica que cumple deseos._

_El verde es el color de la esperanza, ahora tengo un deseo que esperanzo quieras cumplir, si quieres ayudarme, abre el frasco que hay a tus pies"_

Meiko se acercó divertida al arbusto, donde encontró otra nota que caía desde una flor lila, en una cinta verde.

La muchacha miró al suelo y vio el embase de vidrio verde, entonces lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió expectante. Tras abrirlo, vio como una bola de energía dorada del tamaño del puño de su mano, comenzaba a elevarse liberándose del frasco, sus ojos reflejaban aquel brillo dorado, entonces miró el fondo del frasco, donde había otra nota, esta sí, no traía cinta. Entonces la muchacha a toda prisa la sacó para leerla.

_"Quizás no entiendas que es lo que estás viendo, puedes creer que es algo misterioso, mágico._

_Lo que siento por ti es así, algo mágico y misterioso que no creí jamás que podría existir._

_Si sientes lo mismo por mí, sigue la luz"_

_"Dijiste haber sentido amor a primera vista cuando tu y yo nos conocimos._

_En ese entonces mi apariencia era la de un supersaiyajin, si quieres al chico rubio, sigue la luz hacia la derecha, si por el contrario, prefieres a el chico normal, ve hacia la izquierda"_

Al terminar de leer, la muchacha se dispuso a seguir la bola de energía, la que avanzaba en línea recta deteniéndose en un sendero que se separaba en dos direcciones opuestas, entonces vio sobre una roca la última nota.

Al terminar de leer la nota, Meiko vio como aquella única bola de energía se dividía, entonces sonriendo divertida, siguió a la izquierda.

Mientras tanto Gohan, esperaba junto a la cascada convertido en supersaiyajin y manejando la energía que guiaba a la muchacha.

— "Que extraño, Meiko se inclinó por el lado izquierdo, creí que querría verme como supersaiyajin"— pensaba Gohan al sentir que el ki de la muchacha se movía hacia la izquierda y no como lo esperaba.

La muchacha seguía riendo aquella pequeña esfera de energía, muy pronto llegó al final del bosque, donde esperaba Gohan con su apariencia normal bajo un árbol de hojas doradas, feliz de ver a la muchacha.

— ¡Gohan!— exclamó divertida la chica de ojos grises mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta el muchacho— ¡Aquí estabas!— añadió mientras abrazaba tiernamente al muchacho de ojos negros.

— Meiko, pensé que irías por la derecha ¿Por qué fuiste por la izquierda?— preguntó curioso Gohan.

— Porque te quiero tal cual eres, no necesitas transformarte en supersaiyajin ni cambiar tu apariencia, te quiero así— respondió mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos del muchacho, éste sonrió admirado por la respuesta de la muchacha.

— Meiko, yo quería decirte, si acaso tu quisieras ser mi novia— preguntó Gohan mientras buscaba tímido la mirada de la muchacha, esta se alejó levemente del muchacho buscando su rostro, entonces sonriendo, lo besó repentinamente, el muchacho correspondió de inmediato — Eso quiere decir…— dijo tras alejarse de la muchacha.

— Acepto, si quiero ser tu novia— respondió sonriendo, entonces bajo aquel árbol dorado, sellaron su compromiso de amor con un beso alborozado, por saberse ahora novios.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Review:  
**

**LDGV: Hola. Si, Gohan es muy tímido y es para sus amigos fácil avergonzarlo y dejarlo en evidencia y eso resulta cómico. Muchas gracias comentar. Saludos.**


	9. Un pequeño espía al acecho

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #9: _Un pequeño espía al acecho_

* * *

— ¡¿Qué?! Que tu y esa niña… ¡Ya son novios!— exclamó aquella mujer haciendo brinca la vivienda por la furia expulsada.

— Bueno mamá, es que me di cuenta que la quiero y quise pedirle que fuera mi novia y ella aceptó— confesó un tanto cohibido el muchacho.

— ¡¿Tú se lo pediste?! Pero si yo te dije que aún eres un niño, que no podías hacer esas cosas— reclamó decepcionada Milk.

— Pero es que de verdad la quiero, y ella también a mí, y no creo que sea algo malo— respondió sumiso el semisaiyajin. Mientras tanto Ox Satán entraba a la vivienda.

— ¡Ah! Mi pobre Gohan se ha convertido en un rebelde sin causa, ha desobedecido a su madre ¡No puede ser!— prorrumpía mientras lloraba escandalosamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Milk? ¿Por qué lloras así?— preguntó el padre de la mujer, Gohan la miraba afligido.

— Es Gohan, mi hijo, mi pequeño Gohan ya tiene novia, a pesar de que se lo prohibí— contó aún llorando la viuda de Gokú.

— Vaya Gohan, así que ya tienes novia— preguntó riendo Ox Satán dirigiéndose al muchacho.

— Bueno yo…— respondió tomándose la cabeza riendo tímido.

— ¡Y tú por qué te ríes papá!— exclamó molesta Milk al ver la actitud tan aprobadora del abuelo del muchacho.

— Es que me alegra ver lo grande que está mi nieto Gohan, parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando le buscábamos un nombre. Y ahora está todo un jovencito que ya tiene novia— respondió sonriendo mientras miraba al muchacho.

— ¡¿Pero cómo dices eso?! ¡Aún es un niño! No puede tener una novia aún, se desconcentrará de sus estudios, por fin lo logré alejar de las malas influencias de Píccolo y los demás, ahora no será una niña la que lo saque de sus estudios— contradijo Milk irritada.

— Pero mamá, si no me desconcentrará, ella nunca haría algo que me perjudicara, y yo tampoco dejaré de estudiar— intervino Gohan, Milk cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados no queriendo escuchar soluciones.

— Vamos Milk, ya oíste a Gohan, no descuidará sus estudios, déjalo que sea feliz, si quiere tener una novia no tiene nada de malo— apoyó al muchacho su abuelo.

— Aunque no descuide sus estudios aún es un niño— rebatió la viuda de Gokú, para ella su hijo a pesar de ya estar próximo a los catorce años, edad con la que comenzaría su adolescencia, lo seguía viendo como un niño en edad de golosinas, por lo que le resultaba imposible que aquel muchacho tuviera la madurez suficiente para tener una novia, pero lo que no sabía, es que el amor no entiende de edades ni tiempos, llega en el momento más insospechado y desafiando toda lógica.

— Pero Milk ¿A caso ya no recuerdas que tú eras aún más pequeña cuando quisiste ser novia de Gokú?— argumentó ahora el padre de la mujer con picardía, Milk mordió un pañuelo blanco desquitándose de la irritabilidad que le causaba que su padre la dejara en evidencia ante su hijo.

— ¡No me desautorices frente a mi hijo, yo sé lo que es bueno para él así que no te entrometas!— reclamó furiosa la mujer.

— Pero Milk, no seas tan dura, aunque sea dale una oportunidad, si realmente ocurre lo que temes, puedes prohibírselo, pero si todo sale bien y no descuida sus estudios, déjalo que siga con su novia, no le hará daño a nadie, además… Tu amaste mucho a Gokú ¿verdad?— preguntó el hombre, Milk asintió de inmediato, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Es más, que su padre hablara en tiempo pasado sobre sus sentimientos hacia Gokú la ofendía, ya que sus sentimientos por él se prolongarían por la eternidad.

— Claro que si— pronunció ahora la mujer.

— Entonces por qué no dejas a tu hijo que viva un sentimiento tan bello como el amor, vamos Milk, déjalo que sea libre de sentir nuevas emociones, está en su derecho, no es algo distinto de lo que tu sentías por Gokú- arguyó ahora Ox Satán. La mujer miró a su hijo, éste la veía suplicante, no querría tener que elegir entre obedecer a su madre o compartir con aquella muchacha de ojos grises aquel nuevo sentimiento que lo hacía comenzar a ver las cosas de un nuevo modo. Milk quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos, segundos que se hicieron eternos para Gohan, lo único que quería era tener la venia de su madre, mucho trabajo le había costado ya decidirse a pedirle a Meiko que fuera su novia, y el hecho de que su madre se lo llegara a prohibir, echaría a tierra todo lo anteriormente logrado.

— Esta bien, puedes tener a esa niña de novia— autorizó a regañadientes Milk, Gohan sonrió feliz.

— Gracias mamá— agradeció mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la mujer.

— No me des las gracias— respondió aún no muy convencida de su decisión, Gohan se alejó levemente para verla al rostro— Lo que ahora espero es que esa niña venga a conversar conmigo, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere de ti, eres mi hijo y debo protegerte de las mujeres, más aún si es de la ciudad— agregó Milk cruzada de brazos, Gohan volvió a abrazarla, era su madre y a pesar de que a veces sentía que exageraba, entendía que lo protegía de cualquier situación que pudiera resultarle "peligrosa".

* * *

Mientras tanto, Meiko retornaba a casa junto a su madre, en el camino aquella muchacha le contó lo que había pasado con Gohan, la mujer no puso mayor problema, conocía ya hace un tiempo a Gohan y le parecía un buen muchacho, además de pensar que ese tipo de sentimientos eran normales en los chicos de esa edad.

— Deberás contarle a tu padre, yo no tengo ningún problema, pero sabes cómo es él— le dijo la mujer a su hija mientras aterrizaba la nave fuera de la casa.

— Si tienes razón mamá, pero dame unos días, quiero primero invitar a Gohan a venir a casa para que pueda conocerlo— respondió sonriendo Meiko.

— Esta bien, pero no tardes demasiado— sugirió la madre, la chica asintió.

Pronto bajaron de la nave, la maestra ingresó de inmediato a la casa, mientras tanto Meiko se encargaba de guardar el objeto en una capsula. Concluida ésta labor, se dispuso a entrar a la casa, pero alguien la detuvo.

— ¡Mei!… ¡Mei!— exclamó el muchacho mientras se acercaba corriendo.

— Hola Marshall ¿Qué sucede?— saludó amable Meiko, no era rencorosa, por lo que el incidente de hace unos días con Gohan ya estaba perdonado.

— Mei ¿Dónde estabas? Ayer no regresaste a tu casa, y hoy tu madre vino sola por la mañana ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde estabas?— interrogó como exigiéndole una explicación a la muchacha.

— Estaba en casa de Gohan— respondió sincera la muchacha.

— ¿Gohan?— pronunció sin saber a quién se refería— ¡¿Gohan?!... No será ese miserable que vino por ti hace unos días ¡Dime que no es ese maldito!— exclamó mientras lloraba infantilmente el rubio.

— Si, es él, pero no lo llames así, él no te ha hecho nada— protestó un tanto molesta por la manera de referirse de Marshall hacia el semisaiyajin.

— ¡Y cómo quieres que le diga! Si te está alejando de mí, yo que siempre te he querido tanto— reclamaba aún llorando y poniéndose de rodillas.

— Ya te he dicho que no puedo corresponderte, así que no insistas con eso— dijo la muchacha— Adiós— se despidió mientras ingresaba a la vivienda.

— ¡Mei!… ¡Mei!— exclamó aquel muchacho al ver que la chica se alejaba, permaneció ahí unos minutos.

— Hermano ¿Te pasó algo?— preguntó un pequeño igualmente rubio pero de ojos marrón.

— ¡Eso no te importa!— prorrumpió Marshall.

— ¿Es por Mei?— preguntó el infante.

— Ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa Daryl— regañó el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie humillado.

— Lo siento— se disculpó el pequeño bajando la mirada, entonces Marshall recordó lo que hacía Meiko antes de entrar a la casa.

— Vaya Daryl, creo que apareciste en el momento más indicado— comentó el muchacho mientras se tomaba maliciosamente la barbilla.

* * *

Aquella noche, tras cenar junto a su hermano y su madre, el muchacho se dirigió a su habitación, aquel cuarto en el cual no dormía hace ya un día, debido a la improvisada estadía nocturna de la muchacha y su madre, tras ponerse la pijama, constituida por una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto celeste, recogió hacia atrás aquellas ropas que prometían abrigar sus sueños nocturnos, se sentó sobre el colchón, trajo a su mente los recuerdos de aquella tarde, en que dejó a un lado la timidez e hizo prevalecer los sentimientos que deseaba compartir en plenitud con aquella muchacha, que poco a poco fue despertando una nueva forma de sentir, una nueva forma de querer, una nueva forma de amar. Luego respiró hondo y se recostó en aquella cama de sábanas blancas, dejó caer sobre su cuerpo aquellas ropas que la vestían, formándose una suave ráfaga de viento que chocó con su rostro, aquella ráfaga llevó hasta él un dulce aroma, una fragancia ajena a él, pero que podía reconocer fácilmente a quien pertenecía, era el perfume de aquella joven que la noche anterior había pernoctado entre aquella sábanas, tras reconocer aquella fragancia, comenzó a buscarla sutilmente, su pecho se abultaba al respirar con tanta profundidad, deseaba seguir inhalándola, le hacía sentir que la muchacha estaba junto a él, aquella fragancia se volvió adictiva para el joven, era como el aire que deseaba respirar por toda la eternidad. Después de un tiempo, se abrigó desde los hombros hasta los pies con aquellas sábanas, que ahora tenía un sentido especial, se aferró a ellas recelosamente como cuidando de que nadie se las fuera arrebatar, eran suyas, y no permitiría que nadie se acercara a ellas, ya que ahora juntos, guardaban un secreto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora de costumbre Meiko y su madre llegaron a casa de los Son, la muchacha saludó al pequeño Goten, quien corría en su dirección. Entonces buscó con la mirada a Gohan, quien no tardó en aparecer tras la puerta, ahora con un poco más de determinación en su actuar en su trato con la chica, deseaba verla, y no quería ocultarlo, a paso rápido salió a su encuentro, quería saludarla, desde cerca.

— Buenos días Meiko, me alegra mucho que hayas venido— saludó Gohan frente a ella.

— A mí también me alegra verte— correspondió la muchacha sonriendo tras lo cual buscó tocar con sus labios la mejilla del joven, alguien aclaró la garganta.

— Buenos días Gohan— saludó la madre de la muchacha, los jóvenes se alejaron repentinamente algo avergonzados.

— B… buenos días maestra— saludó el muchacho— Disculpe yo…— intentó excusarse mientras tomaba su cabeza apenado, no podía decir que no había notado la presencia de aquella mujer por estar tan pendiente de su novia.

— No te preocupes Gohan, entiendo— intervino la madre de la muchacha con una risa divertida. Entonces se sintió el estruendo de la puerta principal que se abría de par en par, todos miraron en aquella dirección. Milk aparecía tras ella dando pasos lentos pero largos, su mirada era más resoluta que la de Gohan, sus pupilas reflejaban bajo aquella amenazante mirada el rostro de aquella muchacha castaña, Meiko la miraba curiosa, al igual que la maestra y Goten. Gohan parecía presentir que haría la mujer, entonces la miró con espanto.

— Ma… ¡Mamá que piensas hacer!— prorrumpió horrorizado mientras salía al encuentro de la mujer intentando obstaculizar su camino.

— ¡Quítate!— ordenó la viuda de Gokú sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, jaló de un brazo a Gohan, para sacarlo de su camino.

— ¡Pero mamá!— insistió el chico de cabellos negros extendiendo una mano como para intentar detenerla, sin conseguirlo, la mujer ya estaba frente a la muchacha, su ceño fruncido era amenazante, su cuerpo estaba curvado, como buscando tener frente a sus ojos negros, los ojos grises de Meiko, su mirada era desafiante, aterradora, sin embargo la muchacha parecía inmutable, parecía no leer en sus gestos la hostilidad que todos veían a simple vista. Milk la miraba a los ojos sin siquiera pestañar, estuvo alrededor de un minuto sin moverse de su posición, parecía buscar algo en aquella muchacha, algo que no encontró, después de aquel minuto, que para Gohan fue eterno, Milk reincorporó su cuerpo, se cruzó de brazos, miró a la muchacha aún muy seria.

— Aceptaré que seas la novia de mi Gohan, pero cuidado con hacerlo sufrir porque entonces te las vas a ver con su madre— sentenció amenazadora aquella mujer, Gohan al escuchar aquellas palabras, quedó unos momentos en suspenso, pero pronto respiró aliviado.

— Gracias señora Milk— agradeció haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

— No me des las gracias, si lo permito es sólo porque Gohan me lo pidió— respondió con indiferencia la mujer.

Pronto ingresaron a la vivienda.

* * *

Las clases de Gohan comenzaron de inmediato, el muchacho se concentró del todo en ellas, deseaba con ansias acabarlas, quería estar unos instantes con la joven.

A momentos aquella ventana que por favor del viento que movía las cortinas, le concedía el deseo de ver al exterior, donde se hallaban Meiko y Goten, risueños. Parecía un cuadro bello, un cuadro tierno, dulce, fraternal, donde la protagonista era aquella chica de cabellos castaños, que a los ojos de aquel muchacho, sobresalía por sobre la belleza del cielo azul que pretendía sus cabellos, sobre la verde pradera que acariciaba sutilmente sus pequeños y delicados pies, las montañas que imponentes querían abrazarla, y que el sol celoso, que en vano competía con el brillo de sus ojos grises. A cada instante parecía aumentar en su pecho aquel sentimiento agónico, que le daba vida, fugaz, que quería atesorar por la eternidad, delicado, al cual quería aferrarse con intensidad.

La maestra decidió tomar un pequeño receso, aquella jornada de estudios transcurría con gran intensidad, debido a la prontitud y eficiencia con que desarrollaba sus lecciones Gohan. Claro, sabía que alguien aguardaba por él, alguien que le amaba tanto como él a ella, por lo que la decisión de aquella mujer de tomar un descanso, le alegraba en demasía, ya que, sería una gran oportunidad para estar con la muchacha.

Tan pronto como pudo, Gohan se escabulló de la vivienda, salió al patio que a ratos espiaba, allí se encontró con Meiko y el pequeño semisaiyajin, que conversaban trivialidades, la muchacha siempre risueña, Gohan admiraba la mesura con que se relacionaba con Goten, la paciencia con que contestaba las tantas preguntas propias de un niño que comienza a conocer el mundo, de pronto Meiko y Goten sienten que alguien los observa mientras se acerca.

— Gohan ¿Ya acabaste tus lecciones?— preguntó sonriente la muchacha mientras se reincorporaba, ya que estaba inclinada frente al pequeño semisaiyajin.

— No, aún no, tu madre decidió que tomaremos un descanso— respondió amable el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— ¿Entonces jugarás con nosotros hermano?— preguntó entusiasta el pequeño amigo de Trunks.

— Lo siento Goten, pero necesito hablar con Meiko, después jugaremos— respondió mientras tomaba delicadamente una mano de la muchacha.

— Esta bien— respondió cabizbajo chocando tiernamente sus dedos índices.

— Espéranos aquí, ya regresamos— pidió ahora el mayor de los Son, Goten asintió aún algo afligido— ¿Vamos?— preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

— Si— respondió sonriendo dulcemente mientras aferraba su mano a la del muchacho, éste correspondió aquella sonrisa, entonces caminaron juntos alejándose de la vivienda, Milk veía por una ventana aquella escena.

— Mi Gohan, mi querido Gohan, ya sabe lo que es el amor— monologaba mientras secaba con un pañuelo blanco, lágrimas de melancolía, añorando al pequeño niño que llevaba sobre su gorrito rojo aquella esfera de cuatro estrellas, llamándole "Mamá" mientras se alzaba a sus brazos. Pronto los jóvenes desaparecieron entre los árboles que conformaban un pequeño bosque.

— Me alegro que mi madre te haya dado un descanso, tenía muchas ganas de estar contigo— expresó la muchacha abrazando una de las extremidades del joven, éste sonrió complaciente.

— Yo también quería estar contigo, a solas— correspondió deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a ella, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el contorno del rostro de la joven, quien miraba con sus ojos cristalizados al muchacho, al tenerlo así, tan cerca, tan cálido, tan entregado, percibía en él una belleza distinta cuando la miraba, cuando la sentía. cuando la quería.

— Gohan— pronunció con una timidez alborozada, el muchacho no dijo nada, sólo sonrió sereno, acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la muchacha, muy cerca su cuello entregaba aquel aroma dulce que se había impregnado en sus sábanas, ahora lo sentía ahí, de cerca, en ella, sus cabellos castaños también le entregaban aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco, adicto y cautivo. Gohan recorrió sin tocar aún con sus labios las mejillas de la joven, descendió en forma diagonal, buscando con los ojos cerrados las labios de Meiko, quería hacerlo lentamente, quería que aquel momento fuera eterno, sublime y delicado, pronto llegó a su meta, los labios de la joven esperaban expectantes, ansiosos, sedientos de él, sus ojos grises se cerraron, entregándose a los labios demandantes de Gohan. El muchacho procedió a rodearla con sus brazos, sus vigorosos y curvados brazos que podían cubrir completamente su fina espalda, ahora fue Meiko quien poniéndose de puntillas casi sin tocar el suelo, para buscar el cuello del joven y enganchar sus manos tras él, pudiendo acariciar con delicadeza los cabellos que poblaban la nuca del muchacho, esos suaves y enigmáticos cabellos que contra toda lógica gravitatoria, se alzaban al cielo sin caer jamás.

Una suave brisa los rodeo desde sus pies, Meiko creyó que era el viento, sin embargo era Gohan, quien llevando una pequeña parte de su ki hasta base de su cuerpo, comenzó a elevarse, sin soltar a la muchacha, quien pareció no percibir que sus pies se desprendían del suelo, Gohan siguió besándola, no quería dejarla, eran muy pocos instantes los que podían estar juntos, no le estaba permitido descuidar sus estudios, su madre no se lo permitiría, por lo que aquella oportunidad de estar con ella, no quería desperdiciarla. Meiko de pronto sintió que su cuerpo giraba al mismo compás que el de Gohan, era extraño, sus pies no se movían, sin embargo estaba girando, no se sentía mareada como para estarlo imaginando, se sentía como en el aire ¿Sería por aquel beso que degustaban juntos? No lo sabía, entonces lentamente comenzó a aquietar sus labios, conduciendo a los del muchacho a hacer lo mismo, abrió lentamente los ojos, entonces lo pudo ver, estaba a varios metros de distancia del suelo, los árboles que podían dar sombra a diez personas, parecían pequeños arbustos capaces de cobijar a pequeños animales. Entonces no era una simple sensación, ahora estaba en el aire, levitando con la ayuda de los brazos de su querido Gohan, lo miró a los ojos, ambos sonrieron, y se estrecharon en un tierno abrazo.

— ¡Gohan! ¿Dónde estás?— escucharon la voz del pequeño Goten que los buscaba, entonces el joven descendió rápidamente junto a la muchacha.

— Aquí estamos ¿Qué sucede Goten?—preguntó Gohan mientras veía al pequeño.

— Mira, encontré a este niño, los estaba siguiendo y no me quiere decir porque— acusó el pequeño semisaiyajin mientras le arrojaba con fuerza al pequeño y misterioso muchacho.

— ¿Daryl? ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sorprendida la chica de ojos grises, mayor fue la sorpresa para Gohan al darse cuenta que la muchacha conocía a ese niño.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tú conoces a este niño?— preguntó Gohan.

— Claro, es mi vecino, es hermano de Marshall, lo que no entiendo es cómo llegó aquí, y por qué— contestó mirando curiosa al pequeño que parecía no saber que responder.

— Mei yo… yo quería saber dónde estabas, hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos juntos, sales todos los días y ya casi no te veo— respondió fingiendo ternura.

— Lo siento Daryl, es que tengo otros asuntos que atender y no puedo jugar contigo— respondió inclinándose para quedar a la altura del menor— "_Que extraño, es verdad que en algunas ocasiones he jugado con él, pero tan pocas que casi no lo recordaba"__—_pensó curiosa la muchacha, pero sin darle mayor importancia— ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?— preguntó aquella muchacha.

— Es que yo… esta mañana después que sacaron la nave de la cápsula, aproveché que tu mamá entró a la casa a decirte que ya estaban listas para partir, entonces me escondí en ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta— confesó el pequeño rubio.

— Eso está muy mal, no debiste hacerlo Daryl— regañó Meiko molesta— Si te hubiera ocurrido algo tu padre no nos perdonarían jamás- añadió cruzándose de brazos, los hermanos Son pestañaban al mismo tiempo mientras veía la improvisada conversación.

— Lo siento Mei— se disculpó el pequeño.

— No me pidas disculpas, tendrás que dárselas a tu padre por escaparte de esa manera— respondió Meiko, el pequeño asintió.

* * *

La tarde avanzó, al igual que los estudios de Gohan, haciendo que la visita diaria de Meiko llegara a su fin, el pequeño rubio no dejaba de poner atención en cualquier detalle o señal entre Meiko y Gohan, durante la caminata que había presenciado, sólo pudo ver la cercanía con la que caminaban, y como Meiko se aferraba al brazo de Gohan.

Daryl era un niño de cinco años, no sabía interpretar aquellas muestras de afecto, sin embargo podía entregarle la información a su hermano mayor que claramente entendería de que se trataba aquel juego cómplice de la pareja.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Confabulaciones

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, el señor Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

_Capítulo #10: Confabulaciones_

* * *

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!... Que Mei y ese idiota… ¡Estaban abrazados!— exclamó escandalizado mientras unas lágrimas arrebatadas se asomaban en sus ojos.

— Si Marshall ¿Pero eso que tiene de malo?— preguntó el pequeño rubio extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

— ¡Todo! ¡Todo está mal! Mei… mi Mei está saliendo con ese miserable debilucho— pronunció empuñando sus manos con furor— Y yo, que desde que la conocí entrené duro para que se fijara en mi, para que se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que soy— pronunció pensativo y algo afligido, tras lo cual frunció el ceño— Pero fue en vano ¡Está saliendo con un maldito macilento de cabeza electrocutada!— expresó tras lo cual se largó a llorar infantilmente.

— Hermano pero no llores, no sé qué es eso de ser novios, pero tú también puedes serlo, y yo también— intentó consolar inocentemente el pequeño mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su hermano mayor, esto hizo irritar más al muchacho.

— ¡No digas tonterías Daryl! Tu nunca podrás ser su novio, ni siquiera yo lo he conseguido ¡Menos lo harás tu!- exclamó exasperado Marshall.

— Claro que si, sólo tengo que decirle que yo también quiero ser su novio y de seguro aceptará— respondió optimista el hermano menor de Marshall.

— Rayos, no tiene sentido seguir hablando contigo— musitó gruñendo el rubio ya perdiendo la paciencia— Sólo ten en claro que mañana también deberás ir a casa de ese tal Gohan, pero ésta vez no deben darse cuenta de tu presencia ¡Me escuchaste!— ordenó severo el rubio.

— Pero hermano…— rebatió Daryl intentando excusarse ante Marshal, sin embargo fue en vano, ya que el chico se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Ya era día viernes, Gohan sin necesidad de que su madre le anunciara que ya amanecía, despertó sin vestigios de sueño, parecía haber dormido plácido, su humor y energía lo manifestaban. Tras abrir los ojos, se sentó sobre el colchón, miró unos instantes las cortinas blancas que bailaban al ritmo de la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana, luego miró hacia un costado, donde se encontró con el pequeño Goten que aferrado a su almohada, dormía sonriendo tiernamente. Pronto se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ropero, de donde sacó una camiseta blanca, una polera amarilla y un pantalón marrón, los tendió sobre la cama y partió al baño para darse una ducha fría que acabara con cualquier pizca de pereza que amenazara con alterar sus energía positivas.

Tras vestirse, salió unos minutos al jardín, muy cerca había un pequeño arroyo, contempló desde un árbol bajo el cual estaba sentado a los peces que transitaban en él, recordó sus primeros intentos de pescar, mucho antes de que su padre muriera, era pequeño al igual que su carácter, por lo cual se mostraba temeroso ante cualquier situación que le resultara peligrosa, por ejemplo, la pesca. También trajo a su mente aquellos días en que su maestro de artes marciales al que tanto admiraba, lo regañaba recriminándole por ser un niño llorón, rió divertido reconociendo que en realidad era muy llorón, casi podía sentir sus llantos infantiles mientras Píccolo le regañaba, volvió a reír, aquellas quejas habían quedado en el pasado, Gohan había demostrado que detrás de ese temor y angustia que sentía, ocultaba un gran coraje, que salía a la luz cuando ya todos perdían las esperanzas ante enemigos poderosos, ahora Gohan cruzó sus brazos tras su nuca casi recostándose en el tronco de aquel árbol, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el cantar de los gorriones que se posaban sobre las ramas de aquel árbol que le daban sombra. La tranquilidad del lugar lo condujo desde sus recuerdos del pasado hasta el presente, su presente, tan tranquilo, lejos de las batallas, que a ratos le desagradaban, situación que en más de una ocasión declaró, ahora gozaba de la paz de la Tierra, en gran parte gracias a su padre, que bajo un alto costo le permitió continuar con su vida. Sin duda lo extrañaba mucho, era su padre, el hombre al que más admiraba sobre la Tierra, y al que tanto quería, en cierto modo le agradecía el haberle permitido seguir viviendo, ya que gracias a eso, seguía con la ilusión de cumplirle el sueño a su madre de convertirse en un gran investigador, además había podido tener un hermano, Goten, el pequeño que a todos quienes conocieron a Gokú podía traer el recuerdo de aquel hombre por el increíble parecido físico y mental. Y ahora también gracias que seguía con vida podía conocer aquel sentimiento que siempre pasó por alto, por lo ajeno que lo sentía, jamás pensó en que llegaría a sentir algo así, era algo tan reconfortante, era hermoso sentir una alegría desbordante al ver de nuevo a esa persona, sin necesidad de creerla perdida, al verla partir, comenzaba a invadirlo una sensación de vacío que lo conducía a una extraña sensación de desánimo soportable, pero que ansiaba hacer desaparecer, Gohan dio un gran suspiro, se reincorporó abriendo los ojos, quedando sentado bajo aquel árbol, contempló unos instantes el cielo, de pronto siente una voz que le nombra.

— ¡Gohan!— pronunció la mujer acercándose al joven, éste la miró curioso.

— Buenos días mamá- saludó amable— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó curioso, notando un rostro de angustia en aquella mujer.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Por qué te levantaste tan temprano! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¿No podías dormir? ¿Tienes fiebre?— interrogó mientras examinaba al muchacho tocando su frente y viendo sus ojos para verificar si traía ojeras.

— No mamá, te equivocas… estoy bien— contestó risueño tras ponerse de pie.

— Entonces por qué te levantaste tan temprano, siempre esperas a que yo te despierte— comentó confundida Milk.

— Solamente ya no tenía sueño, nada más— respondió amable el semisaiyajin, Milk lo observó con suspicacia.

— Gohan… no le mientas a tu madre— pronunció cruzándose de brazos— Seguramente te quieres escapar con esa niña para que te cocine ¡¿No es cierto?!— exclamó molesta la viuda de Gokú, Gohan le miró espantado.

— No no mamá, estás equivocada yo no haré eso, sólo salía tomar un poco de aire fresco— aclaró apresurado el mayor de los Son.

— Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo de lo contrario tendrás tu castigo— amenazó Milk, Gohan tragó saliva temeroso— Ahora vamos, es hora del desayuno y debes alimentarte bien para que puedas estudiar con provecho— indicó Milk volteándose hacia la vivienda, Gohan asintió y la siguió.

* * *

Habían avanzado ya las horas, todo marchaba como de costumbre, Gohan se encontraba sumido en sus estudios, leía detenidamente uno de los tantos libros que tenía sobre la mesa, Milk preparaba la cena a la vez que con rencor veía por la ventana a Meiko compartiendo con Goten, pero su furia pareció aumentar al ver a Gohan saliendo a su encuentro, tras lo cual iniciaron una caminata en solitario.

— ¡Ya es el colmo!— exclamó la mujer desde la cocina mientras oprimía en su mano un cuchillo con fuerza— ¡Goten ven aquí!— llamó desde la ventana.

— Si mamá— respondió el pequeño desde su posición tras lo cual entró a la vivienda— ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?— preguntó curioso el pequeño al notar la furia irradiada por su madre.

— ¡Por qué no acompañaste a Gohan! Debes ir con él— reclamó la viuda de Gokú posando sus manos en su cintura.

— Pero mamá Gohan me dijo que quería estar a solas con Meiko, no podía acompañarlos— se excusó afligido Goten bajando la mirada.

— ¡Cómo! ¡Que mi Gohan te pidió eso!...— continuó reclamando la mujer mientras que en el patio sin ser percibido por nadie, Daryl bajaba sigilosamente de la nave, al comprobar que nadie lo veía corrió en la misma dirección que habían tomado Gohan y Meiko. Durante horas esperó que algo similar ocurriera. Al sentirse lo suficientemente cerca de pareja, comenzó a utilizar los árboles más inmediatos como escondite, tenía que saber algo importante que ayudara a su hermano, así éste lo llevaría como recompensa al parque de diversiones, el motivo principal por el cual hacía lo que su hermano le pedía.

— Por cierto Meiko, quería saber si éste domingo tienes algo importante que hacer— preguntó Gohan deteniéndose frente a la chica, Daryl que los seguía de cerca se ocultó ahora tras una roca.

— No, no tengo nada importante— respondió pensativa— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— preguntó ahora la muchacha.

— Es que siento que no podemos estar el suficiente tiempo juntos cuando vienes a casa, debemos aprovechar los pequeños descansos que me da tu madre para estar juntos, pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo— explicó mientras jugaba con los cabellos castaños de la chica, ésta sonrió— Por eso me gustaría que pasáramos el día juntos, en una cita ¿Qué te parece?— propuso el joven sonriendo.

— Genial, para serte sincera había estado pensándolo mismo, me alegra que tu también— respondió emocionada y abalanzándose a los brazos de Gohan, éste le abrazó con cariño, parecía una niña pequeña, su niña, permanecieron unos instantes abrazados, tras lo cual el muchacho la alejó levemente para verle el rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y creo que quizás te gustaría ir al cine, o al parque de diversiones o tal vez…— dijo Gohan tras lo cual era interrumpido por Meiko.

— Gohan ¿Quieres que tengamos nuestra cita en la ciudad?— preguntó extrañada mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del chico.

— Si, digo… creo que a ti te gustaría tener una cita ahí, como vives en la ciudad— respondió vacilante el semisaiyajin.

— No quiero estar en la ciudad, prefiero este lugar— respondió mientras contemplaba el cielo azul— ¿Recuerdas donde nos conocimos Gohan?— preguntó la chica de ojos grises sin dejar de mirar el cielo, el chico asintió.

— Claro, fue en la playa, muy lejos de Ciudad Satán por cierto— comentó curioso el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Bueno eso es porque a momentos me gusta alejarme de la ciudad, está siempre llena de problemas, ruidos y maldad, eres muy afortunado de vivir tan alejado de ella— opinó la muchacha— Es por eso que preferiría que tuviéramos una cita en éste lugar, una vez me dijiste que habían lugares muy bellos, y me gustaría que me los enseñaras— expresó sonriendo la chica, ahora fue Gohan quien alborozado se abalanzó a los brazos de la muchacha, no esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta de una chica de la ciudad, por lo general suelen perder la cabeza por los lujos y comodidades propios de las áreas urbanas, las tiendas de ropa, el cine, las joyas, sin embargo ésta muchacha prefería estar ahí, con él, en el lugar que él tanto amaba. Jamás a Gohan le había llamado la atención la ciudad, su propuesta era más bien sólo para agradar a la muchacha, porque realmente sabía que a ratos estar en Ciudad Satán le resultaría algo incómodo, ya que en lugares muy concurridos debía reprimir mucho su actuar para que nadie descubriera su verdadera identidad. Meiko reía encantada por aquel abrazo tan infantil de Gohan, sus enormes brazos la enrollaron completamente, el chico con sus ojos cerrados no la soltaba disfrutando de ese momento, parecía que sólo ella podía sorprenderse por la extraordinaria procedencia de Gohan, sin embargo él también podía disfrutar de las gratas actitudes de la muchacha, que le hacía a cada momento acrecentar su amor por ella.

— Te quiero Meiko, te quiero— pronunció luego de soltar un gran suspiro.

— Yo también te quiero Gohan— correspondió aferrada al muchacho, pasaron unos eternos instantes, tras los cuales se separaron levemente para verse a los ojos, sus sonrisas eran plácidas, diferente al destello reflejado por sus ojos, sus miradas eran cristalinas, el grisáceo de los ojos de la muchacha se tornó hermosamente platino, no podía más que sonreír al tener a aquel muchacho junto a ella, todo había sido tan rápido, para ella eran milagrosas coincidencias las que los habían unido, estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, se sentía realmente feliz de haberlo hecho, todos los chicos que había conocido hasta entonces, y que le había pretendido solían ser presumidos, practicaban artes marciales para sentir la aprobación de la muchacha por verlos fuertes y bien entrenados, sin embargo ahora se encontraba con Gohan, que al contrario de esos muchachos, parecía querer ocultar su poder, que sobrepasaba con creces a cualquiera de esos chicos y no presumía de aquello. Era distinto a cualquier otro, por eso lo quería, en un principio parecía haberse enamorado del héroe de cabello dorado, tan fuerte y de poder misterioso, pero quien más le había conquistado era Gohan, el muchacho tierno, de apariencia débil, del tímido, ése era el muchacho del que se enamoró.

— Además— rompió el silencio Meiko— Creo que no te sería muy cómodo estar en la ciudad, y no me gustaría que alguien más se enterara de tu secreto, super saiyajin- expresó sonriendo tierna, Gohan le acarició el rostro con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Un secreto? ¿Súper Saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?— se preguntó así mismo sin entender nada— Le preguntaré a Marshall- monologó el pequeño Daryl, Meiko y Gohan no sintieron al infante, por lo que continuaron con su conversación.

— Entonces voy por ti a Ciudad Satán éste domingo ¿Qué te parece a las once de la mañana?— propuso el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Muy bien, está perfecto— respondió feliz la muchacha.

— Entonces paso por ti a tu casa, estaré puntual— indicó Gohan, la muchacha asintió— Ahora regresemos, tengo que continuar con mis lecciones— musitó con un leve dejo de fastidio, la chica sonrió y asintió, entonces caminaron de regreso a casa de los Son.

* * *

La tarde avanzó, y muy pronto la visita diaria acabó. El pequeño rubio no fue descubierto, nadie notó su presencia, por lo que ocultándose nuevamente en la nave, regresó a casa junto a las dos mujeres, al llegar a casa, Marshall lo esperaba expectante, quería noticias, debía haber algo en Gohan que pudiera resultarle "beneficioso" para poder separarlos.

— Así que tiene un secreto— murmuró pensativo Marshall.

— Si, era algo extraño, algo de "Sal de ahí", "Saltarín" o era "Saiyarín", no, era ¡Saiyajin! ¡Súper Saiyajin!, eso era… Mei le dijo a Gohan Súper Saiyajin, no sé qué es eso, pero tiene que ver con un secreto… ¿Tu sabes qué es eso hermano?- preguntó curioso el niño.

— ¡Claro que no! Jamás había escuchado algo así, es muy extraño, pero no debe ser nada bueno— respondió extrañado Marshall.

— Bueno, ya te dije lo que sé. ¿Ahora me llevarás al parque de diversiones?

— Claro que no, aún tienes algo que hacer— pronunció el muchacho.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— preguntó ya cansado de las órdenes de su hermano mayor.

— Ya verás— respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

Era día domingo, Meiko terminaba de alistarse para salir con su novio, un vestido verde claro, a la altura de las rodillas pronunciaba con sutileza su figura, la parte superior de su cabello la llevaba tomada en una coleta, mientras que la parte inferior caía libre por su espalda, se cercioró de que en su cartera fueran las cápsulas que ocuparía durante su cita con Gohan, ya todo estaba listo, de pronto siente que tocan el timbre de la vivienda.

— _"Debe ser él"__—_pensó dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tras lo cual partió a recibir a quien llamaba a la puerta.

— Buenos días Mei ¿Cómo estás?— saludó el pequeño rubio al ver a la muchacha abrir la puerta.

— Ah… Hola Daryl— correspondió decepcionada— Dime que se te ofrece— preguntó amable.

— Es que quería hablar contigo— pronunció tierno.

— Claro, por favor pasa— respondió la muchacha invitándole a pasar, el muchacho sonrió e ingresó a la vivienda, desde afuera Marshall veía la escena.

Una vez adentro, se sentaron en un sofá en la sala de estar, entonces la muchacha habló.

— Dime Daryl ¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo?— preguntó amable.

— Es que quería hacerte una pregunta— respondió el pequeño.

— Claro, dime qué quieres preguntarme— dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es un novio?— preguntó curioso.

— ¿Un novio?— preguntó algo sorprendida, el niño asintió— Bueno un novio es… un novio es— comenzó a formular una respuesta acorde a la edad del niño— Un amigo muy especial, al que una chica quiere mucho, con el cual sale a divertirse un rato y bueno, otras cosas— respondió sonriendo.

— Así que eso es un novio— susurró el pequeño, Meiko asintió— ¿Y qué es un súper saiyajin?— interrogó ahora el pequeño, la muchacha abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

— S… ¿Súper Saiyajin?— preguntó sorprendida la muchacha, el pequeño asintió— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— preguntó ahora Meiko.

— De Gohan— respondió con simpleza el pequeño.

— ¿Gohan? Eso es imposible— espetó desconcertada.

— Claro que si, él me dijo que era súper saiyajin y que era tu novio para que tu no dijeras nada porque era un secreto, y que te tenía como novia sólo para que te quedaras callada ¿No te parece gracioso?— respondió entre sutiles carcajadas.

— E… eso es imposible— pronunció con la voz quebrada la chica de ojos grises.

— No, no es imposible, él me lo dijo ese día que fui con ustedes a su casa, y me dijo que no te dijera nada, porque te podías enfadar, pero no me quiso decir que era un súper saiyajin, así quise preguntarte a ti— explicó fingiendo inocencia Daryl.

— Eso me lo va a tener que explicar— pronunció con tristeza, mientras algunas lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos.

— No, por favor no le digas nada… Él me dijo que si te contaba se enfadaría conmigo y se vengaría— mintió intentando detener a la muchacha que se ponía de pie.

— No te preocupes, él no te hará nada— intentó calmar al niño.

— No, Meiko por favor no lo hagas me da mucho miedo— insistió suplicante fingiendo temor, Meiko no quería dejar las cosas así.

— Lo siento Daryl, pero Gohan se ha estado riendo de mí, y eso no lo puedo permitir— pronunció cerrando los ojos, pugnando contra aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Pero Meiko— rebatió llorando Daryl, la muchacha se contuvo, respiró hondo para calmarse.

— Esta bien— susurró— No hablaré con él sobre esto— añadió intentando ocultar su tristeza— Ahora necesito que me dejes sola, necesito estar sola— pidió la muchacha.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó el pequeño.

— Sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito estar sola— contestó luchando por mantener la serenidad.

— Entonces me voy, adiós— se despidió risueño, tras lo cual salió de la vivienda

La tristeza se adueño de la muchacha, no podía creerlo ¿Gohan sólo la había estado utilizando? ¿Realmente no la quería? ¿Y qué fueron esas demostraciones de amor tan.. reales? Aparentemente era buen actor, lo que había dicho Daryl era tan cierto, él no tenía cómo enterarse de que Gohan era saiyajin, no podía inventarlo. Entonces si la estaba utilizando, jugó con ella, sólo por ocultar su identidad, terminó enamorándola, sólo para que callara, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, no lo podía creer, el chico al que amaba le había mentido, fingió amor, eso para ella era desalmado, el llanto cubrió su rostro, estaba totalmente contrariada, lo único que tenía claro era que no quería ver, ni saber nada de Gohan…

* * *

Gohan había volado hasta Ciudad Satán, caminó a toda prisa para pronto llegar a casa de Meiko, ya estaba muy cerca, y casi en la hora, mientras caminaba miró su reloj, para comprobar que faltaban 5 minutos para las 11 de la mañana.

— _"Creo que llegaré puntual"__—_pensó sonriente.

— Tú eres el tal Gohan ¿Verdad?— preguntó un muchacho apoyado en una muralla, que lo veía pasar, Gohan miró en aquella dirección curioso.

— Hola, si yo soy Gohan ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— preguntó el semisaiyajin.

— ¿A acaso no me recuerdas?— preguntó algo molesto el rubio.

— Lo siento, no sé quién eres— contestó apenado el mayor de los Son.

— Soy Marshall, un amigo de Mei… hace unas semanas viniste hasta aquí con ella— recordó el muchacho.

— Ah… ya lo recuerdo, discúlpame— expresó Gohan.

— ¿Vas por ella?— preguntó el rubio, fingiendo no saber nada.

— Bueno si, voy a buscarla, quedamos de salir juntos— respondió tímido el semisaiyajin.

— Creo que perderás tu tiempo— musitó Marshall.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Sólo te utiliza, se ve que eres muy inocente— espetó burlesco.

— Creo que no te estoy entendiendo— contestó Gohan algo molesto, no le gustaba escuchar que hablaran mal de su novia.

— Ella te tiene miedo, sólo por eso es tu novia— comentó fingiendo indiferencia y abrochando sus manos tras su cabeza, Gohan soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Eso es absurdo, no entiendo porque debería tenerme miedo— contradijo divertido— Ahora lo siento, se me hace tarde y debo irme— se excusó Gohan mientras se disponía a continuar su rumbo.

— Sólo perderás tu tiempo "Súper Saiyajin"— pronunció con indiferencia el rubio, Gohan se detuvo súbitamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— formuló con dificultad.

— Creíste que no me contaría tu secreto— expresó burlesco el rubio— Estaba muy asustada, dice que estás loco— añadió ahora mirando a los ojos al pelinegro quien permanecía paralizado ante las palabras de Marshall.

— Eso… eso es imposible, ella jamás me ha tenido miedo— respondió molesto por el comentario del muchacho.

— Si es posible, por algo me contó tu verdad, dijo que eres un raro, que era tu novia sólo para que no le hicieras daño— expuso con simpleza Marshall, Gohan crujía los dientes.

— Tengo que hablar con ella— pronunció molesto el chico de ojos negros.

— Ten un poco de dignidad, ella no te quiere, déjala en paz, sólo lograrás asustarla más, además es por algo que estoy aquí, ella me pidió que te dijera esto, Mei no quiere verte— pronunció con un aire triunfal Marshall.

— _"Maldición"__—_pensó con impotencia y tristeza, las palabras de Marshall parecían ser ciertas, él sabía que era un saiyajin, la única manera de la cual podría haberse enterado de aquello, era que Meiko se lo hubiera dicho, no había para él otra explicación lógica, quería hablar con ella, pero… no tendría sentido, si ese niño decía que ella no deseaba verlo, por muy extraño que sonara, debía creerle ¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Y además cómo? Todo acababa, sus ilusiones se iban al suelo, sin decir nada volteó para regresar por donde había venido. Marshall sonreía triunfante, había conseguido lo que quería, cabizbajo el semisaiyajin caminó en silencio entre la gente, lo que creía sería una jornada colmada de amor, se convirtió en el día en que la decepción y la mentira empañaban sus ilusiones, dejando a ambos jóvenes separados…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Reviews: **

**LDGV****: Hola. Si, en realidad a Gohan le tocó una madre bastante estricta no sólo en lo académico, sino también en lo afectivo, quizás excesivamente sobre protectora. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**

**Guest****: Hola. Aquí dejo continuación, espero te agrade. Gracias por comentar y saludos.**

**Pedro****: Hola. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y bueno, aquí dejé el capítulo diez, espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos.**

**Juan:**** Hola. Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo diez y unos cuantos más. Agradezco mucho tu sugerencia sin embargo no la podré utilizar, porque como comenté en capítulos anteriores, esta historia ya la escribí y publiqué una vez, y la idea de republicarla es sólo con la intensión de modificar ortografía y cosas similares, pero de todas formas muchas gracias. Saludos y gracias por comentar.**


	11. Consecuencias de una mentira

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen sino a su autor Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #11:_Consecuencias de una mentira_

* * *

Ya era día lunes, Meiko después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido ir hasta casa de Gohan, sentía que el muchacho se había estado burlando de ella, y quería que él mismo le dijera a la cara lo que le había dicho a Daryl, salió al jardín de su casa donde la nave que la llevaría junto a su madre hasta las montañas Paos, las aguardaba como a diario, mientras caminaba hasta dicho objeto, Daryl pasaba por fuera de aquella vivienda, advirtiendo que la chica partiría rumbo a casa del semisaiyajin.

— Me Me ¡Mei!— tartamudeó el pequeño rubio mientras dejaba caer un barquillo de la impresión— ¡¿A dónde vas?!- preguntó mientras corría hacia la muchacha.

— Hola Daryl— saludó amable Meiko— Iré a casa de Gohan, tengo que hablar con él— contestó resoluta poniendo un pie en la escalinata de la nave.

— No, tú no puedes ir a hablar con él, no es necesario, tienes que dejarlo así, ya te dije que se enfadaría conmigo, por favor no lo hagas— suplicó mientras sujetaba de una pierna a la muchacha.

— No sucederá nada malo, no te preocupes, pero debo hablar con él— rebatió la joven firme en su decisión mientras pisaba el siguiente peldaño soltándose de las manos de Daryl que la detenían.

— No Mei, te suplico no lo hagas— insistió llorando desesperado— "_Si se entera de que le mentí, mi hermano no me llevará al parque de diversiones"__—_pensó mientras jalaba de la pollera a la chica.

— No insistas Daryl, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, necesito que Gohan me diga a la cara lo que piensa— pronunció con un dejo de amargura, tras lo cual tomó su pollera arrebatándosela al niño, y entrando a la nave.

— No Meiko, por favor— suplicó tirado en el suelo, la muchacha con el dolor de su alma ignoró los ruegos del niño, no le gustaba ver a un niño así, pero tenía que hablar lo antes posible con Gohan, Daryl corrió en dirección a su casa. Muy pronto la madre de la muchacha apareció subiendo a la nave, tras lo cual zarparon rumbo a las montañas Paos.

* * *

— ¡Marshall! ¡Marshall!— gritaba desesperado Daryl mientras entraba desesperado a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— Vaya ¿Qué sucede enano? ¿Por qué vienes llorando? ¿Acaso perdiste tu helado?— pronunció burlesco mientras permanecía recostado tranquilo sobre su cama, con las manos apoyadas en su nuca y con los ojos cerrados.

— Bueno eso también, pero es Mei— contestó entre sollozos el pequeño.

— ¿Mei?— preguntó abriendo un ojo para mirar al niño— ¿Qué sucede con ella?— interrogó ahora algo más interesado.

— Se fue a casa de Gohan, quiere hablar con él, yo le dije que no, pero de todos modos fue. ¡Nos va a descubrir!— explicó desesperado tras lo cual volvió a llorar, su hermano se sentó rápidamente sobre la cama.

— ¡Chiquillo del demonio! ¡Por qué rayos no la detuviste! Todos nuestros esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada— reclamó Marshall a su hermano menor.

— Perdóname, quise detenerla pero no me hizo caso— contestó llorando aún más desesperado.

— ¡Maldición! Si llegan a descubrirnos será tu culpa, y no sueñes que el parque de diversiones porque no lo tendrás— amenazó el rubio de ojos negros, tras lo cual salió de la habitación dándole un gran golpe a la puerta.

* * *

Pronto madre e hija arribaron a casa de los Son, Goten como de costumbre corrió al encuentro de la muchacha, Milk saludó con amabilidad a la maestra y a Meiko con el rencor de siempre, Gohan fue el último en salir a de la vivienda, para su sorpresa había sentido la presencia de la muchacha, creía que tras la conversación con Marshall no volvería a ir hasta allá, sin embargo, para extrañeza del semisaiyajin lo había hecho.

Tras divisarla, frunció su ceño, ya que, en un principio sintió tristeza por lo que le había dicho aquel muchacho mientras se dirigía a casa de la muchacha, sin embargo, al pensar las cosas, sintió disgusto hacia Meiko, no era necesario que hubiera jugado así con él sólo porque temía que le hiciera algo, Gohan siempre le aclaró que no le haría daño, por lo cual no era necesario convencerlo de que estaba enamorada de él sólo para que no le hiciera daño. Por su parte Meiko le miró fingiendo frialdad, ambos sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza, no se dejaban de querer, pero estaban lo suficientemente heridos como para dejar las cosas así, no podía sentir de un momento a otro odio por Gohan, de una u otra manera, le había conquistado, por lo cual, a pesar de su dolor le seguía amando. Se acercaron a paso firme, tanto Milk como Goten y la maestra les veían extrañados, las expresiones en los rostros de los muchachos diferían bastante de la que solían tener cada tarde al reencontrarse. Gohan se veía molesto, Meiko indiferente, no eran los mismos, y todos lo notaron.

— Tenemos que hablar— pronunciaron al unisón ambos firmemente mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué les sucedió?— espetó Milk sorprendida.

— No lo sé, actúan muy extraños— comentó la maestra.

— ¿Estarán enojados?— preguntó Goten.

— No lo sé, Gohan no me ha comentado nada. ¿Y a usted maestra, Meiko le ha dicho algo?— preguntó Milk sin dejar de mirar con desconcierto a los muchachos que parecían ignorarlos.

— No, para nada— contestó extrañada.

— Madre, señora Milk ¿Les molestaría si Gohan y yo conversamos un momento?— preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de mirar al joven.

— Por mi parte no ningún problema— contestó la madre de la chica, tras lo cual miró a Milk.

— Pero no se diviertan, Gohan debe retomar sus lecciones— respondió ahora la viuda de Gokú.

— No te preocupes mamá, no nos tomará mucho tiempo— comentó ahora Gohan mirando sin dejar de mirar seriamente a la chica, un silencio momentáneo los rodeo, ninguno parecía querer comenzar a hablar, de pronto se decidieron.

— Vamos— dijeron al unisón, no pretendían discutir frente a sus madres ni de Goten, así que caminaron sin rumbo para alejarse de la vivienda.

Una vez ya alejados lo suficiente, se detuvieron para hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó fríamente Gohan y sin mirar a Meiko.

— Eso deberías respondérmelo tú— respondió buscando la mirada del muchacho.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Tú me mientes y me pides que te explique las cosas, no estés jugando conmigo Meiko— expresó contrariado el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Qué yo te mentí? Ahora me culpas a mí, eres un cobarde Gohan, ya me enteré de todo. ¿Creías que no me enteraría?— contradijo molesta la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

— Maldición ¿De qué rayos te enteraste? Jamás te he ocultado nada, siempre te dije la verdad ¿Y ahora me dices que te mentí en algo? Vamos confiesa, tú me mentiste— reclamó perdiendo la paciencia Gohan.

— No te hagas el inocente que ya no te queda— pronunció con un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba tener que hablarle así a nadie, menos a Gohan— Sabes de qué te estoy hablando, me utilizaste Gohan, me pediste ser tu novia sólo para que no le contara a nadie sobre tu identidad secreta, no era necesario que hicieras eso, sabías que yo no diría nada, sólo jugaste conmigo— expresó esto último luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que querían salir al exterior.

— ¡Genial! Ahora fui yo quien te utilizó, fuiste tú quien quiso ser mi novia porque temías que te hiciera daño— contradijo el semisaiyajin— Tú fuiste quien jugó conmigo— añadió secamente.

— ¿Qué yo te tenía miedo?— preguntó sorprendida— Gohan, eso es una locura, y tú lo sabes, no intentes evadir tu culpa inventando cosas que no son verdad, realmente tienes mucha imaginación— refutó molesta por las invenciones de Gohan.

— ¿Imaginación?—preguntó burlesco— Eso es lo que tú tienes, sólo así puedes inventar que te quería mantener callada siendo mi novia, cuando te quería… de verdad— pronunció con un dejo de amargura.

— No tiene sentido seguir hablando contigo, jamás vas a decir la verdad, creí que al menos serías lo suficientemente valiente para confesarlo, pero volviste a decepcionarme ¡Lo nuestro acaba aquí!— sentenció exclamando Meiko, como única manera de soslayar los sollozos que nacían desde su pecho.

— ¡No sabes cómo me alegra! — exclamó fuera de sí el semisaiyajin— Al fin y al cabo que no me interesa estar con una mentirosa como tú— espetó sin pensarlo.

— Mucho menos a mí con un cobarde que no asume sus acciones— expresó molesta la chica de ojos grises— Dile a mi madre que regreso por la tarde ¡Adiós!— se despidió mientras le daba la espalda al muchacho para comenzar una caminata en solitario.

— Como quieras ¡Hasta nunca!— correspondió Gohan mientras que en dirección opuesta regresaba a casa.

Tras despedirse y darse la espalda, el silencio que los rodeó les hizo reflexionar, así no eran ellos, estaban comportándose de un modo disímil, dominados por la cólera, el disgusto y el dolor. Estaban enamorados, todo había sido de ensueño, mágico y perfecto, por lo cual se habían entregado del todo a aquel sentimiento que los hacía extraordinariamente felices, por lo que tirar todo por la borda, era difícil, pero no había remedio, todo había sido una construcción ficticia, por lo que no podía continuar.

Al alejarse lo suficiente de Gohan, Meiko dio libre albedrío a aquellas lágrimas que inconsolables bañaron su rostro, estaba realmente apesumbrada, Gohan, el chico que le había conquistado con su ternura, timidez e inocencia, resultaba ser sólo un mentiroso que maquinó la forma de conquistarla para mantenerla en silencio, quiso manipularla, sin importarle lo que ella realmente sentía, y tenía la intrepidez de negarlo e inventar una historia para culparla a ella de todo, estaba completamente decepcionada, Gohan no era lo que creyó, todo había acabado, un dolor se comenzó a pronunciar tenuemente, era el dolor del desencanto…

* * *

Gohan caminó a paso lento hasta su casa, su rostro cabizbajo reflejaba tristeza, no pensó que todo acabaría tan repentinamente, mucho menos de ese modo, todo había marchado a la perfección, aquella muchacha le había encantado, su eterna sonrisa, el destello platino de su mirada, temple y honestidad le había hecho caer rendido a sus pies, pero era sólo un disfraz, dentro del cual se ocultaba una mentirosa que había jugado con él y había roto su promesa de guardar su secreto.

Su tarde de estudios comenzó, con un sabor distinto, no tenía la prisa alentadora del último tiempo, al contrario, veía con un dejo de fastidio los textos que le acompañaban aquella tarde. Durante varios pasajes de aquella tarde su mirada se encontraba extraviada en los muros de la sala, aunque combatía con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar caer derrotado ante su mente que en vez de estar entre las líneas de sus textos de estudio, se perdía en algún lugar del bosque donde había estado hace unos instantes, junto aquella muchacha, que a pesar de todo, aún quería y con la cual le dolía tanto terminar.

* * *

La tarde avanzó, y Meiko deduciendo que las clases de Gohan acababan, regresó para retornar hasta su casa. Muy pronto llegó, y se encontró con su madre, que en el jardín era despedida por Milk, Goten y Gohan.

— Que bueno que llegas, ya me estaba preocupando y Gohan te iba a ir a buscar— expresó la madre de la muchacha al ver a la chica acercarse, Gohan aunque deseaba verla, sólo le vio con el rabillo del ojo.

— Meiko, hoy no jugaste conmigo, que mala eres— expresó entristecido Goten.

— Lo siento Goten— se disculpó amable hincándose para quedar a la altura del menor— Probablemente la próxima vez que nos veamos juguemos— expresó mientras sonreía y sacudía los cabellos del niño— Eres un buen niño, nunca cambies— susurró tras lo cual se puso de pie, Goten le veía curioso.

— Pero por qué hablas así, parece que te estuvieras despidiendo— comentó extrañado el menor de los Son, Meiko rió.

— Es lo que haré, mi madre acabó de darle las lecciones a Gohan, es hora de partir— respondió disimulando la tristeza, además de dejar a Gohan, se debía despedir de Goten, el niño que le había robado el corazón con su inocencia, desde la primera vez que lo vio.

— Tienes razón, que tonto soy— respondió entre divertidas carcajadas mientras se tomaba la cabeza, Gohan a la distancia escuchaba cabizbajo la conversación de Meiko y Goten.

— Adiós— se despidió de Goten la muchacha.

— Hasta mañana Meiko— correspondió agitando su pequeña mano el menor de los Son.

— Adiós señora Milk— pronunció haciendo una reverencia.

— Hasta mañana— correspondió con la actitud de costumbre. Luego la chica quiso decirle algo a Gohan, pero se arrepintió, entonces a paso de anciano subió a la nave, presentía que tras cruzar el umbral de aquella nave, no habría vuelta atrás, pero permaneció firme en su decisión, al igual que Gohan, que solamente se limitaba a sentir como el diminuto ki de la muchacha se movía en dirección a la nave. Una vez dentro de ella, miró a la distancia al muchacho que permanecía de espaldas, pronto su madre echó a andar el motor del objeto, éste sonido hizo a la muchacha cerrar sus ojos, era el ruido que sentenciaba el distanciamiento definitivo entre ella y Gohan.

* * *

Los días avanzaron, la primavera llegaba a su fin dándole paso a la estación estival, los rayos solares con rebeldía invadían la habitación compartida por los hermanos Son, Gohan los combatía utilizando sus sábanas como escudo para que la luz no terminaran por entorpecer sus sueños, a pesar de que había dormido más que de costumbre, seguía con deseos de dormir, pero muy pronto fue interrumpido por Goten, quien travieso, se montaba sobre el muchacho para quitarle sus sábanas.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!— exclamaba divertido mientras miraba el rostro de Gohan.

— Goten ¿Qué quieres?— susurró adormilado el hijo mayor de Gokú soltando un sutil bostezo mientras lograba distinguir con mayor precisión el rostro de su hermano.

— Debes levantarte, mi mamá dice que debes bajar— respondió entusiasta el menor de los Son.

— Esta bien, bajo enseguida— dijo ahora el muchacho tras lo cual se sentó sobre la cama.

— ¡Te espero allá abajo!— exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Gohan muy pronto se puso de pie, se dio una ducha rápida, ya que había comprobado que ya era muy tarde, le extrañaba que su madre no le hubiera despertado como de costumbre, tras ducharse y vestirse bajó hasta la primera planta, al llegar ahí lo primero que distinguió fue la amplia figura de su abuelo Ox Satán, al irse acercando, junto a él estaban Milk y Goten, todos esperando por el muchacho, pronto vio sobre la mesa un enorme pastel el cual tenía grabado con crema "Feliz Cumpleaños Gohan" y catorce velitas que encendidas iluminaban aquella mesa, sobre la cual había mucha comida.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gohan!— pronunciaron al unisón sonrientes al ver aparecer al muchacho.

— Mamá, Goten, abuelo… muchas gracias— pronunció sorprendido el semisaiyajin, ya que había olvidado que aquel día cumplía catorce años de edad.

— ¡Hermano que grande estás! Yo quiero crecer y ser como tú— expresó feliz el menor de los Son mientras se acercaba a toda prisa para felicitar a su hermano.

— Gracias Goten— agradeció sonriendo Gohan.

— Mi nieto ya se está haciendo todo un hombre, felicidades Gohan— congratuló ahora Ox Satán cubriendo con su enorme mano la cabeza del muchacho.

— Muchas gracias abuelo— agradeció ahora al padre de Milk, el semisaiyajin.

— Gohan… mi Gohan, no puedo creer que ya tengas catorce años, pero para mí seguirás siendo mi bebé— expresó secando con un pañuelo blanco las lágrimas que surgían en sus ojos.

— No tienes porque llorar mamá— comentó Gohan tomándose la cabeza apenado por su madre.

— Vamos Milk, Gohan tiene razón no hay motivos para llorar, al contrario, mi nieto está de cumpleaños y eso hay que celebrarlo— opinó Ox Satán.

— Sí, tienes razón— contestó Milk dejando de llorar, tomó un poco de aire y agregó— Me propuse que hoy haría sentir bien a Gohan y lo lograré, ya no estaré triste— monologó resoluta, ya que había preparado aquel festín, con la clara idea de distraer a su hijo, desde la última visita de la muchacha había permanecido muy triste. Milk le preguntó qué había ocurrido, por qué la muchacha no había regresado desde aquella tarde, y Gohan se limitó a responderle que habían terminado su relación sin dar detalles al respecto. A pesar de estar disgustado con la muchacha, y de culparla por todo, no pretendía acrecentar en su madre la odiosidad hacia Meiko, para Gohan era un asunto entre ellos, y por lo cual no quería que su quiebre alterara aún más los ánimos en su madre. Entonces Milk no volvió a hablar del tema, en cierto modo le alegraba que su hijo no continuara ese noviazgo que podía desconcentrarlo de sus estudios, pero poco a poco iba notando que mayor distracción le causaba haberla terminado.

La celebración se llevó a cabo en apariencia como Milk esperaba, Gohan parecía disfrutar de su cumpleaños, eso notaban quienes le acompañaban, sin embargo la pesadumbre por no poder compartir con aquella muchacha ese día, era el sentimiento que primaba en él y que disfrazado, fingía felicidad…

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	12. Una revelación accidental

**_Disclaimer: _****_Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen sino a su autor, el señor Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

Mi Primer Amor

Capítulo #12:_Una Revelación accidental_

* * *

— Gohan, traje estos regalos para ti— indicó el hombre señalando hacia un costado de la mesa donde compartían, aledaña a la cual esperaban para ser desenvueltos incontables regalos, Gohan miró en aquella dirección.

— Vaya, son muchos, gracias abuelo— agradeció sonriendo poco entusiasta el semisaiyajin, su hermano los veía sorprendido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Que suerte tienes hermano, mi abuelito te trajo muchos regalos!— expresó Goten con sus ojos brillantes mientras miraba admirado los regalos de Gohan.

— Si pero tenlo por seguro que los compartiré contigo— respondió amable el mayor de los Son.

— Pero que dices— preguntó sonriente Ox Satán— Claro que también me acorde de mi pequeño nieto Goten— añadió despeinando los cabellos del hijo menor de Gokú— Esto es para ti— pronunció entregándole un obsequio envuelto en un papel rojo.

— ¡Oh!... ¡Gracias abuelito! ¡Están muy bonitos!— agradeció feliz el menor de los Son al ver que dentro de aquel envoltorio descansaban cuatro autos de juguete de distintos colores, Ox Satán sólo sonrió satisfecho de ver que al pequeño le agradaba su obsequio.

* * *

Aquel día avanzaba de igual modo, desde su discusión con Gohan sus ánimos se notaban disminuidos, las verdaderas intensiones de Gohan la habían desilusionado, durante los días que duró su noviazgo con el muchacho, se sintió como en un sueño, los detalles de Gohan la habían encantado, y advertía que los sentimientos del joven eran auténticos, pero todo se desmoronó aquella tarde, ahora sólo le quedaba olvidar, dejar partir sus sentimientos por el semisaiyajin por mucho que le doliera.

Estaba sentada sobre su cama, la mañana avanzaba con rapidez, ya casi era mediodía, recuerdos hermosos y tristes vagaban amalgamados en su mente, haciendo nacer del rostro de la muchacha a ratos sonrisas y tristeza, se había propuesto en varias ocasiones, el dejar de pensar en él, pero era inevitable traer hasta su memoria tanto los buenos como los malos momentos vividos con Gohan. De pronto negó con la cabeza.

— "_Ya no… deja de pensar en él, no se merece que estés triste por su causa"__—_pensó la chica de ojos grises poniéndose de pie— Mejor saldré un rato— monologó mirándose al espejo vagamente, tras lo cual salió de la habitación.

Bajó a la primera planta, como de costumbre estaba todo muy tranquilo y despoblado, su madre debía estar alistándose para ir a casa de Gohan, y tanto su padre como su hermana, debían estar entrenando fuera de casa, como de costumbre. Al notar esto salió de la vivienda, y caminó por el amplio patio de la morada, árboles le regalaban sombra para contrarrestar los calurosos rayos solares que reinaban aquella tarde, se sentó unos instantes bajo un árbol, desde que comenzó a ir a casa de Gohan aquella acción le parecía deleitante, disfrutaba mucho de estar en silencio bajo los árboles escuchando la espontánea melodía que surgía del viento que agitaba las hojas de los árboles, estar ahí, le traía paz, tranquilidad, armonía, dio un gran suspiro, tras lo cual se puso de pie, al hacerlo sintió un leve mareo, hace días ya se sentía algo débil, aquella sensación la atribuía a lo exiguo de sus comidas diarias durante aquellos días, por lo que no le tomó mayor importancia. Caminó hacia las afueras de la vivienda, muy pronto contempló la casa de sus vecinos, los hermanos Daryl y Marshall, quienes según ella, le quitaron la venda de los ojos, por lo que estaba muy agradecida. Ahora decidió ir a visitarlos, quizás el conversar con ellos la distraería un poco. Tocó el timbre que había en la puerta del hogar, tras lo cual sintió un ruido, parecía ser que alguien guardaba apresurado algo, situación que causó extrañeza en la chica. Después de unos instantes abrieron la puerta.

— Hola Meiko, eres tu… que gusto verte por aquí— saludó un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, rubio y muy alto, el cual se veía muy agitado.

— Buenos días señor, discúlpeme, vengo a ver a los muchachos ¿Están en casa?— preguntó la castaña.

— Claro, están en la habitación de Marshall, puedes pasar— invitó el hombre.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo. Ahora la muchacha subió las escaleras animosamente, presentía que el compartir con los hermanos le haría sentirse mejor, ya estando en la segunda planta, caminó por un largo pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Marshall, muy pronto la encontró, a medida que se acercaba escuchaba con mayor nitidez la discusión de los hermanos.

— "_Se están peleando"__—_pensó la muchacha frenándose para no ser inoportuna.

— No es justo, tú me lo prometiste— reclamaba Daryl al borde de las lágrimas.

— Sí, pero sabes cómo es papá de tacaño, no me ha dado dinero— respondió Marshall.

— ¡No mientas! Vi cuando papá te daba dinero, tú no quieres llevarme al parque de diversiones aunque hice todo lo que me pediste— reclamó el pequeño a punto de llorar.

— Ya cállate— pronunció conteniendo la exasperación— Es cierto, cumpliste tu parte, pero no ha servido de nada… Meiko sigue siendo indiferente conmigo— añadió frunciendo el ceño. La muchacha a la distancia escuchó extrañada aquella mención del chico.

— Peroeso no es mi culpa hermano—susurró entristecido Daryl.

— ¡Claro que sí! Seguramente cuando hablaste con Meiko no fuiste lo suficientemente convincente enano inútil— reclamó Marshall.

— Pero hice todo lo que me pediste, primero espié a Mei y a ese niño, te dije lo que había escuchado, y le dije que Gohan era su novio para mantenerla callada, tal cual tu me lo pediste, así que es justo que tú me lleves al parque de diversiones como lo prometiste— reclamó ahora firme mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

— ¡Ya te dije que…!

— ¿Qué dijiste?— se escuchó una voz agobiada procedente desde el umbral de la habitación, los muchachos al notarlo miraron espantados en aquella dirección.

— Me… Meiko— pronunciaron al unisón al ver la figura de la muchacha, quien les contemplaba entre lágrimas que espontáneas cubrían sus ojos.

— No puedo creerlo— pronunció— Ustedes… ¿Ustedes hicieron todo eso?— preguntó sin poder creerlo.

— Daryl es el culpable de todo, yo no hice nada Mei— expresó apresurado Marshall.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido el infante mirando a su hermano.

— No puedo creerlo, Marshall, sólo eres un cobarde, te refugias en un niño para ocultar tu intriga, sólo eres un mentiroso… Esto no te lo perdonaré jamás— expresó molesta la castaña secando con sus manos las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

— ¡Pero Mei!... todo lo hice porque te quiero— se excusó el rubio, Meiko rió burlescamente.

— Tú no me quieres— pronunció segura.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que te quiero, siempre te lo he dicho y tú no me crees— refutó el muchacho casi llorando.

— ¿Querer? Y a qué le llamas tú querer… Una persona que quiere no es egoísta, viendo la felicidad de la persona amada se siente satisfecho, no busca la manera de alejarla de la felicidad. Para mí Gohan es mi felicidad, lo quiero, estoy enamorada de él, y tú, que dices quererme tanto me alejaste de él, eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar Marshall… jamás— sentenció disponiéndose a salir de la habitación, el rubio la detuvo por un brazo.

— Meiko…

— Ya suéltame… no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más— pronunció secamente y sin voltearse a mirarlo.

— Pero Mei…—insistió, la chica no dijo nada, y jalando fuertemente, se divorció de las manos suplicante de Marshall, éste notando la molestia de la chica se dio por vencido dejándola ir.

* * *

— ¡Mamá! … ¡Mamá! ¿Sigues en casa?— prorrumpía la chica de ojos grises mientras corría por toda la vivienda buscando a su madre, por primera vez notaba la amplitud del lugar, ya que la búsqueda se le hacía eterna— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás?— preguntaba mirando en todas direcciones.

— Hija ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?— interrogó la mujer al ver el rostro de la chica bañado en lágrimas.

— Gohan… ¿A qué hora irás a casa de Gohan?— preguntó entre sollozos y jadeos la muchacha.

— Hoy no iré, la señora Milk me llamó para avisarme que hoy Gohan no tomaría sus lecciones por estar celebrando su cumpleaños, al parecer necesitaba distraerse, y su madre prefirió que hoy se tomara el día libre— respondió mirando con curiosidad a la chica de ojos grises.

— ¿Su cumpleaños?... Mamá, tengo que ir a verlo, es urgente— expresó muy agitada, causando la extrañeza de su madre.

— Pero hija cálmate, y explícame por qué quieres ir a casa de Gohan, siendo que estás molesta con él— preguntó mientras inducía a su hija a sentarse en un sofá.

— No quiero sentarme… Mamá tengo que hablar con él, todo fue un mal entendido, tengo que explicarle… mamá yo tengo que decirle….— decía entre llantos, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sin poder recuperar la serenidad.

— Meiko cálmate, estás muy agitada, siéntate y tranquilízate, esto te puede hacer daño y lo sabes— decía la mujer jalando delicadamente de los brazos a su hija, quien ésta vez cedió víctima del repentino agotamiento.

— Pero es que yo… tengo que… Gohan…— fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció la chica antes de caer desvanecida sobre el sofá.

— Meiko… ¡Hija reacciona! ¡Meiko despierta!— decía la mujer mientras daba suaves golpes en las mejillas a la chica.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	13. El secreto de Meiko

**_Disclaimer: _****_Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen sino a su autor, el señor Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo #13: _El secreto de Meiko_

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel inesperado desmayo de la muchacha, su madre decidió renunciar a su trabajo como maestra de Gohan, el repentino renacimiento de aquella enfermedad que había aquejado a la muchacha hace más de cuatro años, había puesto en alerta a su madre, quien decidió acompañar a su hija durante día y noche a lo largo de su estadía en el hospital donde los doctores pugnaban contra aquella misteriosa e indestructible enfermedad al corazón que tenía a la chica en estado de inconsciencia hace más de dos meses.

— Meiko, hija… ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? No entiendo por qué la enfermedad volvió a atacarte, si según los doctores había desaparecido por completo. Al parecer eso que tenías que hablar con Gohan te tenía muy afectada, aunque no quisiste que se enterara de tu enfermedad, no acabo de entender que es lo que pasó entre tú y ese muchacho, pero se ve que te afectó mucho, espero que pronto vuelvas a despertar y ser la misma niña alegre que solías ser… por ahora nadie ha encontrado la cura a tu enfermedad, sólo nos queda esperar un milagro— monologaba la mujer mientras lloraba sujetando una de las manos de la muchacha, quien era presa de un interminable sueño que no le permitía reaccionar ante las lamentaciones de su madre.

De pronto, se abre la puerta de la habitación, un doctor acompañado de dos enfermeras se paraban junto a la mujer.

— Buenos días señora, discúlpenos, pero necesitamos que salga de la habitación para examinar a la paciente— comunicó el doctor, la mujer secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se puso de pie.

— Esta bien, con su permiso— pronunció mientras salía del lugar.

* * *

— ¡Gohan date prisa, o llegaremos tarde!— prorrumpía Milk quien junto a Goten permanecían junto a la puerta principal de la vivienda.

— Si mamá, ya voy— respondió el muchacho quien dejaba sus libros sobre una mesa, ya que había estado estudiando durante aquella mañana en solitario, ya que desde la renuncia de la madre de Meiko no había vuelto a tener un profesor estable. Muy pronto bajó junto a su madre y Goten— Ya estoy listo— pronunció sonriendo.

— Entonces vámonos— dijo Milk, tras lo cual salieron de la vivienda.

— ¿Mamá no te parece extraño? Sólo han pasado tres meses y medio desde que nos contó Krilin que Dieciocho estaba embarazada, en ese entonces aparentemente ella tenía sólo un mes de embarazo, y sin embargo el bebé ya nació, eso quiere decir que ahora debería tener no más de 4 meses y medio… No soy un experto en el tema, pero lo normal es que un bebé nazca después de 9 meses. ¿No te parece?— expuso su extrañeza el hijo mayor de Gokú mientras viajaba en una nave junto a Milk rumbo a Ciudad Satán.

— Bueno, según lo que me explicó Bulma, eso es porque Número Dieciocho es un robot y su cuerpo gestó con mayor rapidez al bebé, me pareció muy extraño pero según ella ese es el motivo— reveló Milk mientras conducía la nave.

— Ya veo— susurró aún algo confundido el semisaiyajin.

Muy pronto llegaron a Ciudad Satán, donde aterrizaron la nave guardándola en una cápsula, caminaron por la ciudad, muy pronto llegaron a su destino.

— Krilin me dijo que Número Dieciocho estaba alojada en el tercer piso en la habitación setenta y seis— comentó Gohan.

— Entonces subamos— propuso Milk, Gohan asintió.

Al llegar a la tercera planta, Milk, Gohan y Goten comenzaron la búsqueda de la habitación, no tardaron en dar con ella, al hacerlo, Milk llamó a la puerta, muy pronto, fueron recibidos por el maestro Rochi, quien acompañaba en la habitación a Krilin, quien tenía en sus brazos a su primera hija y a Dieciocho quien permanecía recostada en la cama de aquella habitación.

— Oh, que bueno que ya llegaron, Gohan, Milk y Goten— saludó el anciano haciendo pasar a la familia Son.

— Buenos días maestro Rochi— saludaron al unisón los tres recién llegados, mientras entraban a la habitación.

— ¡Dieciocho! ¡¿Cómo estás?! No puedo creerlo, cuando Bulma me lo contó creí que era una broma, no alcanzaste a llegar a los cinco meses de embarazo y ya tuviste a tu bebé— expresó Milk quien se acercó corriendo a la rubia, a la vez que miraba sorprendida a la bebé.

— Felicitaciones Krillin, tu sueño de tener una familia se está cumpliendo, mira que bebé tan fuerte ¿Ya decidieron como se llamará?— preguntó el mayor de los Son.

— Gracias Gohan— agradeció Krillin— Si, ya decidimos como se llamará, su nombre será Marron— respondió ahora el ex calvo, Gohan le miró sorprendido.

— ¿Marron?... Krillin, ¿Estás seguro que quieres que la bebé se llame Marrón?— interrogó el semisaiyajin recordando a la novia que tuvo su amigo antes de conocer a la androide.

— Claro, no le veo el problema…— respondió mientras era interrumpido por una enfermera que entraba a la habitación.

— Buenos días, disculpen que los moleste, pero en la habitación sólo pueden estar tres personas a la vez, aquí hay cinco, les pido que por favor se turnen para ver a la paciente— indicó la enfermera.

— Es cierto, somos muchos— comentó Krillin.

— Yo quiero conversar con Dieciocho, debo darle los consejos para ser una buena madre, una buena esposa también debe ser una buena madre— expresó Milk reservándose para sí un cupo en la habitación, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

— Yo quiero quedarme con mi esposa y mi hija, no quiero dejarlas solas— expresó Krillin mirando embelesado a su mujer quien ahora tenía en sus brazos a la bebé, el maestro Rochi tosió.

— Soy un pobre anciano, no puedo quedarme solo en un pasillo, debo quedarme aquí— expresó Rochi.

— Que mentiroso— dijeron al unisón Milk, Krillin y Dieciocho.

— Entonces Goten y yo…— susurró Gohan mirando en todas direcciones, Milk, Krillin y Rochi asintieron, Gohan bajó la cabeza.

— Esta bien, esperaremos afuera— espetó Gohan— Vamos Goten— indicó tomando de la mano a su pequeño hermano, tras lo cual salieron de la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos, Gohan y Goten esperaban aburridos en el pasillo que les permitieran ingresar a la habitación, de pronto, Goten que no dejaba de bostezar, con el rabillo del ojo vio a un niño de no más de cuatro años, quien feliz, saboreaba una paleta de caramelo, el pequeño semisaiyajin, dueño de un apetito desproporcional a su reducido tamaño, de inmediato sintió el deseo de comer una de ellas.

— Hermano… oye hermano— llamaba el menor de los Son a Gohan, quien sentado junto a él permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Si… dime Goten que sucede— respondió ahora el hijo mayor de Gokú, saliendo de sus reflexiones.

— Tengo hambre… ¿Me comprarías una paleta?— preguntó Goten señalando al niño que ya desaparecía por el umbral de una habitación, Gohan sonrió.

— Esta bien, vamos por una— respondió poniéndose de pie, el niño lo imitó.

— Gracias hermano— agradeció, entonces bajaron para ir por la golosina que tanto ansiaba Goten.

Muy pronto, se dispusieron a regresar al lugar de espera, Goten comía su paleta gustoso, Gohan lo miraba enternecido, en momentos como aquel, el pequeño le recordaba mucho a su padre. Iban subiendo las escalares, ya llegando al segundo piso, cuando de pronto, Gohan por inercia mira hacia un pasillo que había hacia su derecha, donde pudo reconocer a su maestra, quien en compañía de un pañuelo, miraba el suelo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

— ¿Maestra?— preguntó desconcertado el semisaiyajin, Goten miró en la misma dirección que su hermano.

— Oye ¿Ella no es la mamá de Meiko?— preguntó ahora el pequeño.

— Si, ven… acompáñame— respondió el mayor de los Son tomando de la mano a su hermano para ir donde la mujer.

— ¿Maestra? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Por qué está llorando?— preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

— Gohan… eres tú— susurró la mujer secando sus lágrimas.

— Por favor, dígame que es lo que pasa— pidió el chico.

— Meiko no quería que te enteraras… me tendrá que perdonar, pero no puedo seguir ocultándotelo— dijo entre sollozos la mujer.

— ¿Meiko?… ¿Qué le pasa a Meiko?— preguntó desesperado.

— Ella, ella está muy enferma— respondió.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertado Gohan.

— Desde hace más de dos meses está inconsciente, cuando tenía ocho años de edad tuvo una enfermedad al corazón que pareció desaparecer hace unos años, pero que un día que estaba muy alterada volvió a aparecer— relató la mujer.

— ¿Muy alterada? ¿Qué le sucedió?— preguntó ahora el muchacho, aún sin asimilar lo narrado por la mujer.

— Fue aquel día que estabas de cumpleaños, llegó a casa preguntándome iría hasta tu casa, porque tenía que hablar contigo, hablaba de un mal entendido, pero se descontroló por completo, después de unos instantes se desmayó, y desde entonces está hospitalizada— explicó ahora la madre de la chica.

— Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? En esa época aún no renunciaba a ser mi maestra— preguntó desconcertado Gohan.

— Fue Meiko quien me lo pidió, después de ese desmayo estuvo alrededor de 15 días sintiéndose muy débil, pero aún así estaba consciente, y me pidió que no te dijera nada, porque no quería que la vieras así— contestó ahora la mujer, tras lo cual volvió a llorar.

— Pero… ¡En qué rayos estaba pensando!— expresó desesperado el muchacho— Tengo que verla, necesito verla…

— No puedes, están examinándola los doctores— intentó detenerlo la mujer.

— ¡Eso no me importa, quiero verla!— expresó ahora, tras lo cual deduciendo que la habitación que estaba justo en frente de ellos era en la cual se encontraba la muchacha. Entonces abrió rápidamente la puerta, y se encontró con un doctor y dos enfermeras que con sus cuerpos impedían al muchacho ver a Meiko.

— ¡Muchacho no puedes estar aquí, estamos examinándola!— regañó el doctor, Gohan lo ignoró por completo.

— Meiko… Meiko ¿Puedes oírme?— preguntó el muchacho mientras tomaba con sus manos los débiles brazos de la chica, no obteniendo respuesta.

— Ha estado así desde hace ya dos meses y medio— comentó la mujer quien estaba parada a los pies de la cama, Goten a su lado miraba entristecido a la chica.

— Pero ¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿No les han dado alguna solución?— preguntó Gohan sin dejar de mirar a Meiko.

— Es una enfermedad desconocida, es una enfermedad al corazón que no tiene medicina, hasta el momento no se ha encontrado la cura— explicó la mujer.

— ¿Una enfermedad sin cura?— preguntó sorprendido el semisaiyajin- _"¿Se tratará de la misma enfermedad que tuvo mi padre hace unos años? Según Trunks esa enfermedad, tendría una cura veinte años después, desde aquella vez que vino a dejarle la medicina a mi papá. ¡Maldición!__—_pensó con impotencia el semisaiyajin.

— Hemos recurrido a los mejores doctores y todos coinciden en lo mismo— comentó la mujer.

— Maldición— susurró Gohan mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la muchacha— Meiko tienes que despertar, tienes que ser fuerte, Me…— expresaba interrumpido por un pensamiento viajero que pasó por su mente— "_Las esferas del dragón"__—_pensó—Pero que tonto, cómo pude olvidarlo— monologó poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Gohan?— preguntó confundida la mujer.

— Maestra, tengo la solución, su hija en menos de 24 horas estará sana. De eso no cabe ninguna duda— aseguró el muchacho recuperando los ánimos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Nadie ha podido ayudarnos, no sé en qué estás pensando— expresó con suspicacia.

— Ya verá, nos vemos… vamos Goten— indicó a toda prisa el mayor de los Son.

— Pero Go…— no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando los muchachos ya había salido de la habitación.

— Goten, debo ir a casa de Bulma para pedirle el radar del dragón. Tú regresa al tercer piso para que le expliques todo a nuestra madre— indicó Gohan al pequeño.

— Pero hermano, yo quiero ir contigo, y ayudarte a salvar a Meiko, no quiero que se muera— pronunció el menor de los Son.

— Goten, no debes ir, puede ser peligroso— respondió Gohan.

— Déjame ayudarte, quiero que Meiko se recupere, para que vuelva a jugar conmigo como antes, déjame ayudarte hermano— insistió suplicante el pequeño, Gohan se sintió conmovido por la preocupación de Goten.

— Esta bien, puedes acompañarme, pero prométeme que obedecerás mis órdenes— propuso el hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Sí, lo prometo— respondió sonriendo el pequeño, entonces salieron rápidamente del hospital.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	14. Tan sólo un deseo

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

**N/A: Hola a todos! Por favor les pido muchas disculpas, lamentablemente los estudios no me han permitido actualizar con mayor frecuencia mis fics, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que no están abandonados, serán concluidos.**

**Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios que por supuesto alientan a continuar a pesar de la distancia temporal entre un capítulo y otro.**

**Muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo # 14: _Tan sólo un deseo_

* * *

El sol se despedía descendiendo para descansar en lo profundo del mar, y la búsqueda para el muchacho se volvía eterna, a pesar de su gran velocidad, el tiempo de hallazgo de una y otra esfera se hacía enorme, Goten lo notaba por el inevitable silencio de su hermano, parecía estar sumido en la sola idea de salvar de un trágico fin a la muchacha, a pesar de lo decepcionado que estaba con respecto a Meiko, aún le seguía queriendo, y por nada del mundo la dejaría perecer, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedirlo.

Hermano, ésta es la sexta esfera del dragón, sólo nos falta una y ya— comentó Goten mientras guardaba en una mochila color marrón que Bulma les dio junto al radar, la esfera de dos estrellas.

Muy bien Goten, ahora debemos ir en aquella dirección— pronunció el hijo mayor de Gokú señalando hacia el oriente— Démonos prisa— añadió tomando dicha dirección.

Sí— dijo el pequeño siguiéndolo desde la nube voladora.

Muy pronto llegaron a una pequeña isla, al descender, algunas aves huyeron espantadas de los arboles que aparentemente eran los únicos habitantes de aquel lugar, Gohan, sin dejar de mirar el radar avanzaba en la dirección indicada por el aparato.

Creo que es por aquí— masculló el semisaiyajin deteniéndose junto a un arbusto, Goten le seguía de cerca.

Ten cuidado hermano— expresó el pequeño sin perderlo de vista, Gohan comenzó a buscar entre las frondosas ramas de los arbustos aquella, la última esfera que aparentemente estaba muy cerca, así lo indicaban las otras seis esferas, que dentro de la mochila cargada por Goten, comenzaban a parpadear un destello cada vez más constante, Gohan al notarlo, con mayor ansiedad palpaba el suelo cercano a aquellos arbustos, muy pronto logró tocar algo de forma hemisférica, lo cual le hizo sonreír espontáneamente.

¡Te tengo!— expresó mientras sacaba rápidamente su brazo del lugar de búsqueda, entonces lo acercó a su rostro sólo para confirmar que se trataba de una roca, entonces la dejó caer— Es sólo una roca, es una lástima— susurró, entonces reanudó la búsqueda, pero ahora mirando los lugares donde tanteaba, de pronto entre las ramas se dejó ver un objeto naranjo que descansaba junto a un conjunto rocas aledañas a uno de los arbustos, Gohan sonrió jubiloso.

¡Te encontré!— exclamó alzando al cielo la esfera de cuatro estrellas, Goten al notarlo brincó feliz por el hallazgo de su hermano mayor.

Sacando provecho de lo inhabitado de la isla, Gohan y Goten pusieron las esferas en el suelo para llamar a Shen Long, las siete esferas ya reunidas no dejaban de pronunciar su irradiación, que a gran velocidad se encendía y se apagaba, los hermanos Son se miraron a la misma vez.

Ya es hora— pronunció determinante el mayor de los Son, Goten con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, asintió. Entonces Gohan miró a las esferas reunidas justo frente a él y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras que harían salir al dragón de aquellas esferas. El cielo rápidamente se oscureció, si bien el día ya se despedía, aún quedaban algunos débiles rayos que iluminaban el firmamento, por lo cual aquel repentino oscurecimiento, no tardó en llamar la atención del pequeño Goten, quien miraba curioso el entorno, tras aquello, de las esferas salió el dragón, en el pequeño acrecentaba el asombro ante aquel evento del cual nunca antes había sido testigo, Gohan al comprobar que todo salía como lo había previsto sonrió triunfante.

Han reunido las siete esferas del dragón, pueden pedir tres deseos— indicó Shen Long tras salir de las esferas.

¡Oh! No sabía que ese dragón pudiera hablar, hermano ¿no es increíble?— expresó sobrecogido el menor de los Son.

Claro Goten, la primera vez que lo vi me sorprendí mucho, pero más que eso sentí miedo, veo que a ti no te pasó lo mismo— comentó entre someras risas el mayor de los Son.

¿Lo dices enserio? Es feo pero no da miedo— comentó curioso el menor de los Son mientras examinaba desde su posición al dragón.

¿Ya decidieron cuáles serán sus deseos?— preguntó Shen Long interrumpiendo la espontánea conversación de los hermanos.

Sí Shen Long, ya lo decidimos— respondió apresurado Gohan dando unos pasos rápidos para quedar más cerca del dragón.

Entonces díganme… ¿Cuáles son sus tres deseos?— insistió el dragón.

Bueno, hay una niña llamada Meiko, en éstos momentos sufre de una extraña enfermedad al corazón, como deseo quisiera que la sanaras de manera definitiva— explicó el semisaiyajin, el dragón permaneció unos segundos en silencio, los cuales sembraron agónica ansiedad en el muchacho, Goten no hacía más que pestañear expectante de lo que sucedería, entonces Shen Long habló.

Bueno, eso es muy fácil, esperen un momento y concederé su deseo— respondió causando la felicidad de los hermanos Son, el dragón cerró sus ojos para ejecutar su cometido, al cabo de unos segundos, el deseo ya estaba cumplido— Su primer deseo ya ha sido cumplido, ahora díganme cual será el siguiente— indicó el dragón.

No tenemos otro deseo Shen Long, muchas gracias— respondió Gohan sonriente.

¿Qué?— exclamó sorprendido Goten.

Bueno, entonces me retiro, por pedir sólo un deseo, las esferas estarán listas dentro de cuatro meses, que tengan suerte— se despidió el dragón tras lo cual desapareció, las esferas se repartieron por el planeta y el cielo volvió a la normalidad, situación que no lograron distinguir con nitidez, ya que la noche ya había caído.

Bien, démonos prisa, debemos ir a ver a Meiko— indicó el hijo mayor de Gokú a su hermano menor, éste asintió, entonces salieron rápidamente rumbo a Ciudad Satán.

* * *

Sus pasos apresurados se hicieron sentir en las escalinatas del edificio, quienes pasaban por los pasillos les miraban curiosos, sus rostros no reflejaban preocupación, sino más bien alegría, algo extraño para el lugar que visitaban, la ansiedad por llegar pronto a aquel cuarto le hacía ver los pasillos más extensos de lo que en realidad eran, no podía volar, la extrañeza de la gente a causa de sus sonrisas ya era demasiado como para ahora exponerse volando, capacidad ajena para un ser humano común y corriente que no conoce dicha técnica. Luego de interminables pasos, se encontró frente al umbral de aquella habitación de donde hace unas horas salió con la promesa de regresar con buenas noticias, el pequeño infante le seguía de cerca, Gohan tomó con fuerza manija de la puerta, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba golpeando con violencia en su pecho, no sabía si su respiración ahogada era producto del cansancio acumulado durante aquella tarde, o por la ansiedad de ver a la chica con bien, muy pronto tomó una bocanada de aire, Goten le miraba sin entender el porqué de su actitud.

Ya Gohan, abre la puerta— ordenó extrañado el pequeño semisaiyajin, Gohan asintió, entonces giró la perilla lenta y sigilosamente, empujó con suavidad y firmeza la puerta, lánguidamente pudo ir distinguiendo lo que había en aquel lugar, primero pudo observar a un doctor acompañado de dos enfermeras, quienes se miraban desconcertados entre sí, muy pronto pudo oír los sollozos de su maestra, lo cual le hizo sentir un extraño vacío en su interior acompañado de un efímero escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, luego aquellos sollozos se materializaron en la figura de la mujer quien yacía de rodillas junto a la camilla, Gohan tragó saliva tras eso, Goten se abrazó temeroso a una de las piernas de su hermano, entonces terminó de abrir la puertas de la habitación, su panorámica era completa, los ojos de Gohan se abrieron a más no poder, la ansiedad de ver a la chica se derrumbó, la cama se encontraba vacía, las sábanas revueltas sobre ella eran su único habitante, las pupilas de Gohan comenzaron a oscilar, dio unos cuantos pasos rígidos, quienes se encontraban en la habitación se voltearon a ver quien entraba al lugar, la madre de la muchacha se puso rápidamente de pie, acerándose al joven.

Gohan, no puedo creerlo— expresó aún llorando la mujer, Gohan sintió como si una pequeña aguja clavara en su corazón.

Que… Qué es lo que sucedió… Y Meiko ¿Dónde está ella?— preguntó apenas modulando aquellas palabras con temor a la respuesta.

No sé lo que hiciste, pero… pero— dijo tras lo cual siguió llorando, Gohan no sabía que pensar, la actitud de la mujer decía que el intento de salvar a la muchacha había sido un rotundo fracaso, sin embargo, Gohan no se podía explicar aquello, ya que Shen Long había confirmado que aquel deseo había sido cumplido, una extraña sensación de desesperación invadió al muchacho, su ki comenzó a elevarse, lo que se manifestaba en el vaivén de sus cabellos por la brisa que lo rodeaba, Goten sintió unos suaves pasos que provenían desde una habitación dependiente de la que los aguardaba, el pequeño miró extrañado en aquella dirección, muy pronto vio como el umbral se abría, su sonrisa inundó su rostro infantil al ver a la muchacha que cargando un bolso llegaba al lugar.

Mamá no tienes porqué llorar, si ya todo está bien— decía mirando el suelo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

¡Meiko!— prorrumpió el niño mientras corría en dirección a la muchacha, Gohan y sus cabellos giraron violentamente en dirección a la voz que susurrante llegaba al lugar, la muchacha al reconocer la voz del niño se volteó para confirmar que se trataba de Goten, al cual abrazó enérgicamente, tras hacerlo miró de inmediato al resto de los visitantes que estaban en la habitación, comprobando que aquel muchacho de eternos cabellos alzados al cielo le contemplaba paralizado desde su posición, las tensiones anteriormente vividas no se comparaban a la sensación que lo embargaba en aquellos instantes, Gohan no sabía qué hacer, el tenerla ahí, frente a él, después de tanto, después de creerla doblemente perdida, sus ojos grises le miraban destellantes, a él, sólo a él, el resto de las personas parecían cuerpos inertes e invisibles que no podían impedir la fijación a la cual ambos jóvenes estaban sometidos, Gohan dio un paso no menos rígido que los anteriores, Meiko al verlo sonrió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, corriendo hasta sus brazos.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado y reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza.**_

**Reviews:**

**Querubin: Hola! Te agradezco mucho que hayas leído este fic así como también por comentar. Ojalá te animes a leer las actualizaciones que dejaré de aquí en adelante.**

**LDGV: Hola! Concuerdo contigo, y es que se dan situaciones similares entorno a los últimos capítulos y hace de tal manera recordar el desenlace. Como siempre agradezco tus lecturas y comentarios, aunque esta vez disculpándome por la tardanza. Saludos!**

**Guest: Hola! lamento la tardanza, sin embargo aquí dejo la continuación. Saludos y gracias por leer y comentar.**

**pedro: Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí dejo la continuación y muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos!**

**julio: Hola! Aquí dejo el siguiente, lamento la demora, espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos!**


	15. La cita prometida

******Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo # 15: _La cita prometida_

* * *

Una suave brisa agitaba con delicadeza las hojas verdes de los árboles, el sol comenzaba a acariciar con mayor intensidad la superficie a medida que ascendía. El cielo azul, pobremente decorado por nubes indicaba que sería una bella jornada dominical, la muchacha esperaba sonriente con un canastillo marrón, a la sombra de un árbol a las afueras de Ciudad Satán, mientras que sus ojos grises reflejaban el cielo y la expectación de ver aparecer al joven por el cual aguardaba.

La espera fue breve, ya que al cabo de muy poco, el chico de cabello negro apareció sobre la nube voladora por debajo de los cielos, la chica al reconocerlo, de forma espontánea prolongó sus labios recogiendo sus mejillas para invadir su rostro de una gran sonrisa, tras lo cual salió a su encuentro, el muchacho que ya había sentido su presencia desde hace un tiempo, bajó de la nube de un brinco para encontrarse con la joven.

— Buenos días Meiko— saludó sonriente mientras se ponía frente a la chica— Me alegra que ya estés aquí— expresó ahora el semisaiyajin, la chica volvió a sonreír.

— No podía llegar impuntual a nuestra primera cita— respondió tras lo cual se puso de puntillas para besarle ligeramente la mejilla— Además tenía muchas ganas de verte— susurró aún con su rostro próxima al de Gohan, el chico no hizo más que ruborizarse, ahora la muchacha volvió a su posición original para mirar al chico, tras lo cual volvió a sonreír como de costumbre, ahora Gohan le imitó.

— Ya es hora de irnos, o sino el día se hará breve— indicó el muchacho— Vamos— añadió sonriendo a la vez que tomaba de una mano a la muchacha. Ésta asintió y le siguió, el joven con mucha delicadeza la subió a la nube voladora, la cual los llevaría hasta su destino.

— Que blandito, ya había olvidado la textura de tu nube— expresó divertida la chica mientras brincaba sentada sobre la nube dorada, Gohan la miró divertido tras lo cual subió al objeto.

— Sostente con mucha fuerza, ya nos vamos— indicó Gohan, la muchacha asintió sujetándose débilmente de los hombres del chico— Así no, te vas a caer— corrigió el muchacho, tras lo cual tímidamente tomó las manos de la muchacha y las llevó hacia su abdomen, la muchacha abrochó sus manos firmemente entorno al chico, al percibirlo, Gohan indicó a la nube que comenzara a elevarse.

El camino fue deslumbrante para la muchacha, apreciar el mundo desde las alturas, le daba otra perspectiva, ahora las cosas no eran sólo como las había visto siempre, era impresionante ver como los árboles de alturas inalcanzables ahora eran nada más que un punto verde, las extensa áreas de cultivo, que para recorrerlas enteras podía tomar más de una hora, ahora era sólo una cuadrícula débilmente distinguible y que en menos de cinco segundos podía ser atravesada, y las personas, que por ahí transitaban, no eran más que pequeños puntitos negros que parecían desplazarse lentamente a lo largo y ancho de aquel panorama apreciado por la joven. Muy pronto la nube tomó más altitud, lo que puso a la pareja en contacto con las nubes reales, Meiko siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber cuál era la textura de aquellos decorativos que a paso de anciano se desplazaban por los cielos, siempre creyó que sería algo imposible tocarlas, lo más cerca que había estado de hacerlo fue durante los múltiples viajes en avión que hacía con su familia, sin embargo, sólo debía contentarse con mirarlas a través del cristal de las ventanas de las naves, pero ahora, Gohan le permitía cumplir uno de sus sueños, por lo cual sin poder pugnar contra su curiosidad, se divorció sin pensarlo dos veces del abdomen del muchacho para tocar con sus manos las nubes colindantes, Gohan miraba con el rabillo del ojo lo divertida que se veía la muchacha al ejecutar aquella acción. Para él el atravesar las nubes era algo cotidiano, algo que podía hacer en el momento que quisiera, desde muy pequeño durante los paseos con su padre sobre la nube voladora, había podido conocer desde cerca las nubes, además a muy temprana edad aprendió a volar, lo que hizo de aquellas actividades algo habitual, pero el ver el asombro de la chica, pudo sentirse reconfortado, ya que compartía algo conocido por el con aquella muchacha, algo que le hacía sentirla más cerca de él. De pronto salió de sus pensamientos, la repentina aparición de un dinosaurio volando por entre las nubes espantó a la muchacha, la cual muy al borde de la nube voladora comenzó a aletear con el fin de no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, a pesar de su lucha, cayó de la nube, atravesando los aires.

— ¡Gohan! ¡No!— exclamaba temerosa mientras caía al vacío, el muchacho espantado sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la nube voladora en búsqueda de la chica, ésta sólo extendía sus brazos buscando desesperadamente alcanzar los de Gohan, el joven descendió un poco más allá de la altura donde se encontraba la muchacha, al notarlo, Meiko se sintió extrañada ¿A dónde iba? ¿A caso no la rescataría? Eso era… imposible, pero entonces ¡Por qué pasaba de largo!, en escasos segundos todas estas interrogantes asaltaron su mente, las cuales acompañadas del vértigo la hicieron desvanecerse haciendo de su cuerpo no más que una ligera pluma que totalmente sometida, cae libre desde el cielo, fue entonces cuando Gohan retomando altura la tomó entre sus brazos, y descendió a tierra firme.

— Mei… Mei… ¿Meiko?— llamaba el muchacho arrodillado y apoyado de sus manos, intentando despertar a la joven que yacía inconsciente sobre la hierba— Mei… Despierta— insistió tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, sin obtener respuesta— Vamos Meiko, despierta ya no me asustes— volvió a hablarle a la chica mientras le golpeaba con sutileza pero ansiedad a la vez una mejilla de la muchacha— ¡Meiko!— exclamó tomando ahora de los hombros a la muchacha para sentarla y sacudirla sin notar que ya aplicaba más fuerza, a pesar de ello seguía sin conseguir su objetivo, sus cabellos reaccionaron ante la desesperación naciente en el joven, por lo que prontamente comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de su ki, ahora acomodó a la joven en el suelo ya sin saber qué hacer, miró en todas direcciones para ver si existía algo que pudiera servirle de auxilio, sin embargo no encontraba nada. Gohan se encontraba inmerso en su búsqueda, cuando de pronto un grito logró erizarle hasta el cabello.

- ¡Boo!- exclamó la voz, Gohan reaccionó espantado— ¡Te engañe!— exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la espalda del joven.

— Que ¿Qué?... No me digas…— susurró asimilando las palabras de la chica, ésta asintió.

— Si, era una broma— confirmó las sospechas, tras lo cual volvió a reír traviesamente.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso… me asustaste mucho— reclamó con un cierto dejo de molestia.

— No tienes que enojarte Gohan, fue una pequeña broma sin sentido— expresó la muchacha sin poder dejar de reír.

— No me hizo gracia— pronunció cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

— Vamos Gohan, lo hice porque confiaba en que irías por mí, si no hubieses estado conmigo no hubiese podido hacerlo, contigo me siento protegida, sé que nunca me pasará nada estando a tu lado, por eso siento que puedo hacer ese tipo de bromas en situaciones peligrosas— expresó la muchacha buscando la mirada del joven, éste ahora le miraba de reojo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— susurró con suspicacia, la chica sonrió.

— Claro que sí— respondió, ahora Gohan sonrió, la muchacha al notarlo se abalanzó sobre el joven juguetonamente, cayendo ambos sobre la interminable alfombra verde que nacía natural sobre la tierra, las risas de la chica eran la indisociable compañera de los besos que Meiko de manera incesante le regalaba al joven en sus mejillas, éste se dejaba querer gustoso, a la vez que rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos.

— Oye, aún no llegamos al lugar que prometí llevarte, será mejor que nos demos prisa— dijo el muchacho al recordar que aún no llegaban a su destino.

— Eso no importa, éste lugar está bien— respondió la chica haciendo una breve pausa para mirarlo a los ojos, tras lo cual continuó besándolo, Gohan rió divertido.

— ¿Cómo que no importa? Elegí el lugar más bello que conozco, quiero que lo veas… Y no sigas que me haces cosquillas— expresó el semisaiyajin, intentando con escasa resistencia alejarse de Meiko.

— No quiero— respondió rápidamente mientras reía— Esta bien, vamos… quiero conocer ese lugar— dijo ahora la muchacha mientras se reincorporaba sobre el césped.

— Entonces vamos— indicó Gohan mientras se ponía de pie, tras lo cual ayudó a la joven a hacerlo y la tomó entre sus brazos, acción inesperada para la chica.

— ¿Qué harás?— preguntó desconcertada.

— No te preocupes, sólo sujétate con mucha fuerza— respondió sonriendo amable, la chica obedeció rodeando con su brazos el cuello del chico, éste tras aquello comenzó a elevarse suavemente, a medida que lo hacía, los objetos parecían disminuir en tamaño ágilmente, al alcanzar una altura considerable, Gohan inició el vuelo rumbo al campo.

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu nube voladora?— preguntó extrañada Meiko.

— Nada, sólo que prefiero cargarte yo mismo para que no hagas travesuras— respondió sonriendo, la chica rió divertida.

— Como tú digas— susurró aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello del joven.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Gohan descendió con Meiko junto a un enorme árbol, la muchacha bajó de los brazos de Gohan maravillada, era un lugar simplemente hermoso, el prado verde intenso era bellamente decorado por flores de incontables colores, el árbol junto al cual habían arribado, era un miembro más de una interminable columna de árboles que entre sus ramas permitían pasar hermosos rayos solares de forma armónica, contrarrestando la intensidad de éstos durante la época estival que vivían, un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas era el descendiente directo de una imponente cascada que caía desde un acantilado con gran torrente. La muchacha no hacía más que mirar en todas direcciones, la tranquilidad y naturalidad del entorno le parecía perfecto, el único ruido reinante era la melodía del torrente depositado en el lago y el canto de pequeños gorriones que posándose sobre las ramas de los árboles, contemplaban curiosos a los visitantes. La chica inundó sus pulmones de aire plácidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

— Que aire tan puro— pronunció aún con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Te gustó?— preguntó Gohan sonriendo tras de ella.

— Es bellísimo, gracias por traerme hasta aquí— agradeció volteándose a mirarlo.

— No agradezcas, es algo que quería compartir contigo— expresó Gohan, la chica sonriendo apoyó cabeza en el regazo del joven.

— Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí, gracias por darle, más sentido a mi vida— susurró sintiendo como el vibrato de sus ojos nublaba su vista.

— No digas eso, tu vida conmigo o sin mí, siempre tendrá sentido— contestó acariciando con sus manos la espalda de la chica.

— Eso es mentira, mientras estuvimos separados, sentía que nada valía la pena, lo único que quería era despertar y darme cuenta que todo no era más que una pesadilla, es por eso que ahora quiero aprovechar cada instante junto a ti— expresó mirándolo a los ojos— Porque…— añadió cabizbaja— si algún día todo se acaba, quiero saber, que no desaproveché ninguno de los instantes que viví contigo— agregó dejando caer una lágrima traviesa al recordar sus primeros días en el hospital y la impotencia de no poder arreglar las cosas con su entonces ex novio.

— No digas eso, yo siempre estaré junto a ti— consoló Gohan mientras levantaba con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica y con la otra, secaba aquella lágrima que decoraba con pesadumbre el rostro de Meiko.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— preguntó aún algo abatida.

— Claro que sí… es una promesa— afirmó Gohan, prontamente besó sutilmente la frente de la chica, tras lo cual la observó a los ojos con devoción— Nuestra promesa— adicionó, Meiko sonrió más tranquila, abrazándose con delicadeza al chico. Éste pensativo, tenía la mirada perdida en la cascada que depositaba litros y litros de agua en el lago, de pronto un repentino vibrato acompañado por un enigmático sonido acabó con el silencio, la muchacha miró curiosa a Gohan.

— ¿Gohan?... ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No me digas que tienes…?— interrogó la chica mirándolo a la vez que era interrumpido por éste.

— Es que salí muy temprano de casa y apenas desayuné— confesó avergonzado mientras se tomaba la nuca, la chica rió divertida.

— Lo hubieras dicho antes, espérame un momento, ya tendré listo todo— señaló la muchacha mientras lo empujaba hacia el lago, para que quedara de espaldas.

— Que tendrás listo ¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender nada.

— Tranquilo, yo me encargaré ahora, sólo espera aquí y no te voltees— ordenó.

— Esta bien— contestó, tras lo cual se sentó junto al lago, con el rabillo del ojo intentaba ver lo que hacía la muchacha, ya que se sentía mucho ruido, sin embargo no podía ver nada— ¿Ya está?— preguntó el muchacho.

— No aún no, no te impacientes— respondió Meiko mientras continuaba con su misión, Gohan suspiró tras lo cual tomó con una de sus manos su rostro, pasaron unos minutos, y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Ya acabaste?— preguntó girándose sigilosamente para ver que tanto hacía la chica.

— ¡Aún no!— exclamó apresurada, Gohan saltó del espanto— No seas impaciente, ya pronto estará todo listo— insistió la chica de ojos grises, Gohan volvió a su posición original resignado. Después de unos instantes un aroma a comida llegó hasta el joven, acelerando en éste la apetencia.

— Mmm… que aroma tan agradable, eso quiere decir que todo está listo— expresó el muchacho mientras que contradiciendo a la chica se volteaba para ver que preparaba.

— Ya está— dijo la muchacha quien con su cabello tomado en una coleta, se encontraba de pie junto a lo que sería el almuerzo de la pareja, Gohan miraba boquiabierto, un mantel blanco, extendido sobre el prado, y a la sombra de un árbol, soportaba interminables platillos de comida, arroz, pavo, tallarines, pescado, carnes rojas, sopas, ensaladas, salchichas y bebidas eran algunos de los tantos platillos que decoraban aquel mantel además de muchas frutas y pasteles, Gohan se acercó maravillado, además del apetito, el asombro lo condujo hasta la chica.

— ¿Cómo… hiciste todo esto?— preguntó sin quitar la mirada de los víveres.

— Es fácil… la compañía de tu amiga Bulma puede hacer que hasta la nave más grande del mundo quepa en una pequeña cápsula— respondió sonriente.

— Tienes razón— dijo el muchacho tomándose la cabeza.

— Adelante… puedes comer— indicó la muchacha, Gohan asintió y se sentó, la chica le imitó ubicándose frente a él.

— ¿Por qué tanta comida?— preguntó extrañado, ya que la excesiva comida que los aguardaba, era anormal para un humano corriente.

— Gohan, ya sé que una de las características de los saiyajin es que tienen un apetito insaciable, así que si tengo a uno de novio, debo procurar que coma todo lo que desee— dijo entre risas la muchacha, Gohan sonrió, tras lo cual cogió algo de arroz, nuevamente sonrió, y como era de esperarse comenzó a consumir los alimentos a una velocidad inalcanzable, lo cual hacía casi imperceptible el brazo derecho de Gohan, la chica comía tranquilamente observando gustosa como el muchacho comía con agrado todo lo que había preparado para él.

— Ah… que delicioso, creo que ya no podré comer en el resto del día— comentó Gohan mientras se acariciaba la barriga, Meiko sonrió.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado— expresó feliz la muchacha, Gohan se recostó, usando de espaldar el tronco del árbol que les daba sombra, con un pequeño ademán llamó a la muchacha, ésta se acercó, Gohan asintió, la muchacha entendiendo de inmediato el gestó y le obedeció sentándose junto a él, el joven rodeo con un brazo su espalda para aproximarla más, ella cargó su cabeza en uno de los fuertes hombros del semisaiyajin a la vez que enrollaba con sus brazos uno de los vigorosos brazos del joven, sus miradas se hallaban perdidas en las aguas cristalinas del lago.

— Y dime… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?— preguntó Gohan sin quitar la mirada del lago.

— ¿Te refieres a Marshall y Daryl?— preguntó buscando el rostro del chico, éste asintió pensativo.

— Marshall acabó por… Al parecer desde hace un tiempo venía causando problemas, y esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, por lo que su padre decidió enviarlo a un reformatorio, querían hacer lo mismo con Daryl, pero pedí que no lo hicieran— relató la muchacha, Gohan se sorprendió por aquello.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó el mayor de los Son.

— Es que Daryl fue manipulado por Marshall, todo fue planeado por él, Daryl sólo actuó por incentivos de su hermano ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que le ofreció Marshall a Daryl a cambio de que nos espiara?— dijo la chica, Gohan le miró interesado— Pues le prometió llevarlo al parque de diversiones ¿Puedes creerlo?— añadió.

— Vaya… esos niños no tienen remedio— comentó sorprendido Gohan por la actitud de ambos.

— Hoy al medio día Marshall partía rumbo al reformatorio, siento lástima por él, nunca entendió lo que es realmente amar… espero que su estadía allí le ayude a entenderlo y no cometa errores en el futuro— reflexionó con la mirada perdida la joven.

— Eso espero— comentó Gohan tras lo cual besó con ternura un costado de la frente de Meiko.

— ¡Gohan! Casi lo olvido— expresó repentinamente la muchacha al recordar algo, el muchacho saltó espantado, la chica rió por aquello.

— Sí, sí dime que ocurre— respondió rápidamente el semisaiyajin.

— ¿Sabes? En casa mi padre al enterarse que pudiste salvarme de mi enfermedad, dijo que deseaba conocerte, entonces me pidió que te invitara a cenar ¿Aceptarías?— propuso la joven, Gohan le miró sorprendido.

— Es cierto, aquella noche en el hospital preguntaste por tu padre y tu hermana, que no estaban ahí porque estaban organizándote una bienvenida a tu casa ¿Verdad?— preguntó sonriendo, la chica asintió poniéndose de rodillas frente al muchacho mirándolo a los ojos— Claro, no tengo ningún inconveniente, será un gusto conocer al resto de tu familia— respondió Gohan, la muchacha feliz por la respuesta del chico, besó con entusiasmo sus labios, el muchacho correspondió de inmediato— Gracias— susurró sobre los labios del muchacho, buscando con sutileza los ojos negros del muchacho, el cual pudo ver el destello platino de mirada de su novia, su mirada era intensa, llena de vitalidad y fuerza, distinta a la típica mirada tierna que la caracterizaba, el amor de la muchacha parecía manifestarse en sus ojos, Gohan conmovido por aquello la besó animosamente.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Reviews:**

**LDGV: Hola! Agradezco tu comprensión, además es cierto que la prisa lleva a que las cosas queden mal hechas. Muchas gracias tanto por leer como por comentar. Saludos!**

**fantor2000: Hola! Sí, Meiko y Gohan se descongelaron de su estado de pausa. Espero tener pronto el final, así que no tarda. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario y por leer!**


	16. Una propuesta inesperada

******Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo # 16: _Una propuesta inesperada_

* * *

El timbre anunció el fin de la jornada, ella caminó en solitario por los pasillos, grupos de estudiantes salían en masa comentando lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones de verano, que tal les parecía los nuevos estudiantes y otras trivialidades, ella parecía no notarlo, sus pensamientos le hacían ignorar todo aquello.

— "_Desde hoy no podré visitar a Gohan, los horarios de la preparatoria no me lo permiten"__—_pensó mientras caminaba sin rumbo y abrazando unos cuantos libros— _"Tendré que acostumbrarme a verlo sólo los domingos"_— añadió a sus pensamientos tras lo cual dio un gran suspiro. Muy pronto llegó hasta su casillero, donde depositó los libros que cargaba, tras lo cual caminó rumbo a la salida de la preparatoria, de inercia miró un gran aviso en las puertas del lugar "_Cupos disponibles para alumnos de nuevo ingreso", _tras leerlo continuó caminando distraída, sin embargo, una idea fugaz pasó por su cabeza, la cual la hizo detenerse súbitamente.

— ¿Nuevo ingreso?— monologó susurrante la chica curiosa, entonces sonrió traviesa.

* * *

— ¡Meiko! Que alegría verte— saludó una chica rubia al ver salir de la oficina del director a la joven.

— Hola Iresa, el gusto es mío— correspondió amable mientras se le acercaba.

— Al fin te encuentro, como es primer día de clases, pensé en que podríamos ir a tomar un refresco— propuso Iresa— Ya sabes, para conversar y ponernos al corriente de todo, ya que me enteré que conociste a un chico y no me lo habías comentado… eso está muy mal, que mala amiga eres— añadió con falso enojo.

— Es cierto, lo lamento, pero…— intentó excusarse mientras era interrumpida por la rubia.

— Pero nada… vamos que la tarde es corta y quiero saberlo todo— sentenció Iresa.

— Espera… ¿Y Videl? ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso no irá con nosotras?— interrogó deteniéndose.

— Ah… bueno tu sabes que ella está siempre muy ocupada, en mitad de la clase la patrulla de policía le pidió ayuda, creo que era por un asalto, de ese grupo de delincuentes que siempre están robando en los bancos… la policía aún no los puede arrestar— respondió casual la amiga de Videl.

— Ya veo— susurró pensativa— Bueno, de todas formas aceptaré tu propuesta— respondió la chica de ojos grises, entonces Iresa la tomó de un brazo y caminaron juntas a su destino.

* * *

— Meiko, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no estoy seguro de que mi madre esté de acuerdo— confesó algo dubitativo.

— Ay Gohan, estoy segura que la señora Milk le parecerá una buena idea, piensa que Estrella Naranja es una preparatoria muy prestigiosa, y en ella podrás cumplir su sueño de que seas un gran investigador— argumentó la joven sonriendo tiernamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre un hombro de Gohan, éste sólo correspondió aquella sonrisa, de pronto se abrió la puerta principal de la casa de los Son, tras de la cual apareció Milk cargando unas cuantas bolsas con alimentos, seguida por Goten.

— ¡Meiko! ¡Que bueno que viniste!— expresó el niño a la vez que se acercaba corriendo a la muchacha.

— Hola Goten— saludó sonriente mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura del infante, revolviéndole los cabellos.

— ¿Y ella?… ¿Qué hace ésta niña aquí?— preguntó con fastidio la mujer mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre una mesa con total indiferencia.

— Buenas tardes señora Milk— saludó amable la muchacha mientras hacía una reverencia.

— Pensé que no vendrías días de semana por tus estudios— comentó con desdén.

— Sí, pero vine porque quería hacerle una propuesta a Gohan, aunque necesitamos de su permiso— comenzó a decir la chica.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No me digas que quieres casarte con mi Gohan y vienes a pedirme su mano?— dedujo espantada la mujer mientras se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó sonrojado por las suposiciones tan apresuradas de su madre, Meiko rió divertida por la reacción de Gohan, entonces comenzó a explicarle la situación a la madre de los Son.

— ¡Qué! … ¿Una beca? … ¡¿En Estrella Naranja?!— exclamó sorprendida la mujer haciendo brincar la vivienda con aquello, la chica asintió sonriente.

— Bueno mamá, no te molestes, sé que no te agrada la idea de que viaje todos los días a la ciudad por la distancia, así que no es necesario que tome la propuesta de Meiko— intentó apaciguar el ánimo de su madre, que a ojos del muchacho reaccionaba mal.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú vas a ir a esa preparatoria, no puedes perder esa oportunidad!— indicó la mujer escandalosamente.

— Pero mamá…— pronunció Gohan sorprendido por la actitud de su madre.

— ¡Mamá nada!— prorrumpió la mujer— Vas a ir a esa preparatoria… ¿Meiko, que debemos hacer para que Gohan vaya a esa preparatoria?— preguntó resuelta ahora a la muchacha.

— Sólo deben completar éste formulario con los datos de Gohan— indicó mientras le extendía una carpeta a la viuda de Gokú— No deberá rendir exámenes ni nada, mi mamá recomendó a Gohan con el director, así que es lo único que deben hacer— explicó ahora la muchacha, Milk comenzó a completar los datos solicitados.

— ¡Meiko! Se ve que serás una buena esposa, te preocupas por la educación de tu futuro esposo— expresó la mujer ahora sonriendo amena— ¿Gustas algo de café?— invitó agradable, la chica asintió.

— "_¿Qué?"__—_pensó sorprendido Gohan— "_De un momento a otro cambió su manera de actuar con Meiko, eso es muy extraño"__—_añadió a sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

La noche ya era imperante, las estrellas y la luna era la luz natural, acompañando a la iluminación pública, la pareja caminaba por Ciudad Satán, ella aferrada al vigoroso brazo de Gohan, buscaba en ellos calidez en medio de la frialdad de aquella noche en la que el verano parecía despedirse.

— Me alegra que la señora Milk haya aceptado que estudies en Estrella Naranja… seremos compañeros de preparatoria ¿No crees que es algo increíble?— expresó emocionada aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo del semisaiyajin.

— Sí, aunque me pone algo nervioso… ya sabes, no suelo compartir con muchas personas de mi edad y además tengo que actuar con mucha precaución para que no descubran mi identidad— confesó tomándose con una mano la cabeza dejando en evidencia su preocupación.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien— calmó al chico buscando su mirada mientras le sonreía— Recuerda que a mí me costó mucho trabajo descubrirte, si no es por la cola de Goten, jamás te habría descubierto "Chico Saiyajin"— añadió risueña a la vez que Gohan se detenía y se ponía frente a ella.

— Gracias— pronunció mientras le miraba a los ojos con devoción, la chica sintió un rubor recorrer sus mejillas, Gohan sonrió levemente, tras lo cual besó con dulzura la frente de la castaña, ésta cerró sus ojos delicadamente— Te quiero— susurró ahora en la mejilla de la joven.

— Yo también te quiero, mucho Gohan… mucho— correspondió tras lo cual afirmándose de los brazos del joven, buscó el impulso para alcanzar sus labios, al encontrarlos los besó con entusiasmo, Gohan correspondió— Hasta mañana Joven Saiyajin… espero que no lo hayas olvidado— susurró complaciente la muchacha.

— Claro que no— afirmó entendiendo de inmediato a que se refería Meiko— Estaré a primera hora en Ciudad Satán para conocer a tu padre— respondió mientras apartaba los cabellos de Meiko hacia atrás, ésta sonrió.

— Entonces hasta mañana— se despidió la chica mirándole a los ojos.

— Hasta mañana— correspondió Gohan sonriéndole, tras lo cual la chica entró a la vivienda. Gohan sólo la observó desaparecer tras el umbral, tras lo cual decidió regresar a casa.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	17. Camino sin arribo

**********Disclaimer: ********Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo # 17: _Camino sin arribo_

* * *

El día comenzaba, la muchacha peinaba con insistencia sus cabellos frente a un espejo en su habitación.

— Vaya, pero que entusiasmada estás hoy— comentó sorprendida una chica sentada sobre la cama de Meiko mientras notaba la alegría de la joven, quien sonrió.

— Tienes razón, es que… por fin Gohan vendrá a casa y tu y papá lo conocerán— respondió mirando a su compañera por el reflejo del espejo.

— Mmm, espero que ese tal Gohan cumpla con el requisito principal de papá, ya sabes que él es muy exigente con eso— dijo ahora la muchacha con un dejo de suspicacia.

— Ya verás que sí— respondió risueña Meiko, su hermana le miró incrédula.

— Eso es imposible, nadie es más fuerte que papá, eso todo el mundo lo sabe— comentó sin creerle.

— Bueno, no sé si es más fuerte que él, pero podría llegar a serlo. Cuando lo conozcas puede que lo notes— pronunció firme la castaña.

— Le pregunté a mamá, y ella dice que tu querido Gohan no se ve fuerte, y yo creo lo mismo, la manera en que ella me lo describe suena a un niño sin carácter de luchador, sólo se dedica a sus estudios— comentó con desdén la muchacha.

— No te anticipes a los hechos hermana— pronunció entre risas— Gohan es un chico… misterioso, nunca acabas de sorprenderte cuando empiezas a conocerlo, es distinto a los otros chicos, no presume de lo que es, al contrario, pareciera querer ocultarlo… es simplemente… de otro planeta— añadió con la mirada perdida al recordar al semisaiyajin.

— ¡Ajá! Eso lo dices sólo porque estás enamorada de él, pero pronto te darás cuenta que no puede ser más fuerte que papá, Meiko… además es sólo un niño de… ¿Catorce años?— Meiko asintió— No puedes pensar que Gohan, puede ser más fuerte que papá.

— De Gohan yo puedo esperar todo, y sé que puede ser más fuerte que nuestro padre— insistió en su defensa del semisaiyajin.

— Bueno, ya veremos, porque ya sabes lo que dice papá…— dijo la chica— "Hijas, ustedes sólo deben salir con un hombre que sea más fuerte que su padre. ¿Me oyeron?"— dijeron ahora al unisón, tras lo cual se largaron a reír.

— Ay Videl… me gustaría tanto que un día encontraras a un chico como Gohan… estoy segura de que serías tan feliz como yo— expresó Meiko con un suspiro.

— No digas tonterías Meiko… A mí no me interesa tener a un chico, es algo tan cursi, no lo soportaría— expresó con falso enojo.

— Ya verás que cuando conozcas a alguien, tu percepción con respecto al amor cambiará— afirmó mientras se alejaba del espejo.

— ¿Por qué a veces dices cosas tan absurdas hermana?— preguntó la chica de ojos azules negando con su cabeza, Meiko sólo rió, tras lo cual se acercó hasta el velador sobre el cual descansaba una lámpara blanca, un sobre y una cajita de forma triangular de color azul oscuro, que a la oscuridad, engañaba con ser negra.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Videl al ver que su hermana miraba con devoción la caja.

— ¿Esto?— preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus manos el objeto.

— Ajá— dijo Videl.

— Bueno esto es… un regalo… por culpa de Marshall no pude estar con Gohan el día de su cumpleaños, así que quise buscar algo especial para él y obsequiárselo hoy— respondió mientras jugaba con la cajita entre sus manos.

— ¿Y qué es?— preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra.

— Es algo… que a simple vista parece débil, delicado… a lo que cualquier cosa puede destruir, pero que al ir descubriéndolo, te das cuenta que es más fuerte de lo que parece, de gran resistencia que nunca podrás saber cuál es su límite… Imposible de ignorar, a pesar de su apariencia débil, destaca sobre el resto si aprendes a conocerlo— describió sin revelar su contenido en ningún momento.

— Pero que cursi te has vuelto Meiko… me estás dando miedo, tendré que reclamarle a ese tal Gohan por robarme a mi hermana, definitivamente ésta no eres tu— expresó impresionada por la expresividad de su hermana, ésta rió.

— Que cosas tan chistosas dices hermana— expresó sin parar de reír— Te quiero Videl, hermana— expresó mientras abrazaba a su hermana, Videl sólo sonrió y correspondió a su hermana.

* * *

El día avanzó, y Meiko como prometió fue en búsqueda de Gohan al sector céntrico de Ciudad Satán, sabía que el chico era algo tímido, y que el llegar hasta casa de la joven el día en que conocería a su padre, haría más evidente su timidez en aquella situación, por lo que decidió acompañarlo desde el comienzo.

— ¡Gohan!— prorrumpió la chica al distinguir a Gohan entre la muchedumbre, éste al escucharla volteó a verla— Disculpa ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?— preguntó algo preocupada mientras se ponía frente al hijo mayor de Gokú.

— Hola Meiko— saludó amable— No te preocupes, no llevo mucho aquí— tranquilizó ahora a la muchacha.

— Que bueno, me estaba preocupando— expresó la muchacha, tras lo cual observó a Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa— Vaya… pero que formalidad— comentó risueña.

— Bueno… pues mi mamá me dijo que… debía vestirme…— comenzó a explicar algo avergonzado mientras tomaba con una mano su cabeza.

— No te preocupes, me gusta… te ves muy guapo— confesó mientras sonreía con ternura, Gohan sintió sus mejillas arder repentinamente ante el comentario de la joven, ésta rió por su reacción. Gohan llevaba unos pantalones color marrón oscuro, zapatos negros y una chaqueta de tono amarillo pálido, además de una camisa blanca sobre la cual caía una corbata de tono azul marino.

Muy pronto comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión Satán con mucha calma, mientras Meiko intentaba calmar los nervios de Gohan, los cuales intentaba ocultar, pero que para su desgracia, la muchacha igual lograba percibir.

— Ya verás, papá es una buena persona, no habrá ningún problema— comentó la muchacha.

— Sí, pero me preguntará cómo fue que te ayudé a sanar, y puede descubrir quién soy— expresó algo preocupado.

— No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo y te ayudaré a mantener a salvo tu secreto— calmó al semisaiyajin mientras tomaba sus manos, Gohan sonrió enternecido, a la vez que le tomaba el mentón para contemplar su rostro, estaban sumergido en aquella atmosfera de afecto que parecía apartarlos de la realidad, pero un ruido estrepitoso acabó con aquello.

— ¡Esto es un asalto, manos arriba!— se escuchó a la distancia la exclamación de un hombre, cuya voz parecía provenir de un banco que se hallaba justo en frente a la pareja.

— ¿Otra vez?— se preguntó la joven sorprendida al darse cuenta de la situación.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— preguntó el chico a Meiko.

— Vuelven a asaltar el banco, debe ser la misma banda de siempre, son varios hombres. La policía no ha podido detenerlos, ni siquiera Videl ha podido— comentó la chica.

— ¿Videl?— preguntó Gohan sin entender, pero su pregunta no tuvo mayor importancia, debido al sonido de disparos provenientes del lugar— Iré a ayudar— indicó decidido el semisaiyajin— Meiko, ven conmigo, te dejaré en un lugar seguro para que me esperes ahí mientras ayudo a derrotar a esos bandidos— se dirigió ahora a la muchacha, quien lo miraba con preocupación, Gohan lo notó y con una sonrisa intentó tranquilizarla— Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí— dijo ahora, la muchacha asintió sonriendo forzosamente— Ahora vamos— ordenó mientras la tomaba de una mano, muy pronto llegaron a un pequeño bosque colindante a la ciudad— Espérame aquí, no te muevas— dijo ahora acariciándole una mejilla.

— Esta bien— susurró sonriendo algo más tranquila, Gohan dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y se convirtió en súper saiyajin, Meiko le observó sorprendida, hace mucho no lo veía hacerlo, y aunque ya conocía su secreto, no acababa de asombrarse por ello.

— ¡Ya vuelvo, espérame!— prorrumpió mientras salía volando rumbo al banco.

Muy pronto llegó al lugar, aún se oían los disparos dentro, y la policía desde afuera, con sigilo intentaban detener el asalto.

— ¡¿Cómo que ya no queda nada?!— reclamaba uno de los ladrones ante la negativa de una de las cajeras.

— ¡No le creas, de seguro está mintiendo!— opinó a la distancia uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡No te atrevas a engañarme mujer!— reclamó el primero tras lo cual dirigió uno de sus brazos hacia el rostro de la cajera, para intentar golpearla, sin embargo no logró su cometido, ya que un repentino golpe en la cabeza lo dejó tirado en el suelo, uno de sus compañeros miró boquiabierto la escena.

— Quien… ¡Quién eres tu payaso!— exclamó entre tartamudeos no obteniendo respuesta.

— ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones imbécil?— preguntó irónico otro tras lo cual comenzó a disparar incesantemente hacia Gohan, éste utilizando su velocidad, quedó en menos de un segundo frente al asaltante que le disparaba, sin que éste alcanzara a reaccionar, le quitó el arma, ahora Gohan con mirada amenazante y sin muestras de aplicar mayor fuerza, rompió en dos el arma.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso grandísimo animal?— formuló con dificultad el ladrón. Desde atrás, otro golpeó con fuerza la nuca del semisaiyajin, éste pareció no inmutarse ante el impacto, el dueño de aquel golpe, miraba sorprendido como el arma se rompía en mil pedasos.

— Es… ¡un monstruo!— prorrumpió éste tras lo cual intentó darse a la fuga, sin embargo, su intento no tuvo éxito, ya que el ahora rubio saiyajin, dándole una contundente patada en la espalda, lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo. Luego uno tras otro fue dejado con increíble facilidad en el suelo. Sin embargo, entre la muchedumbre en la que se mezclaban clientes y asaltantes, uno de éstos aprovechando que el misterioso héroe se encargaba de sus acompañantes, se quitó el pasamontañas que delataba su participación en el robo, tras lo cual escapó entre las personas que huían temerosas del lugar, sin ser percibido por Gohan.

Tras salir del banco, aquel hombre subió rápidamente al mismo automóvil en el cual había arribado junto a sus compañeros al banco, una vez alejado del perímetro custodiado por la policía local, el hombre abandonó el vehículo para continuar su camino libre de cualquier indicio de su participación en el delito frustrado.

* * *

La muchacha comenzaba a preocuparse, pues el joven comenzaba a tardar en su regreso, el temor invadió su mente, mientras algo inquieta miraba a su alrededor.

— _"Quizás le pasó algo…Esos hombres estaban armados y Gohan ¡no! Pudieron herirlo ¿Qué pasa Gohan? ¿Por qué no regresas?"__—_se cuestionaba impaciente. Muy pronto pudo oír el crujido de lo que parecían ser pisadas sobre las primeras hojas secas que se divorciaban de los árboles en aquella estación otoñal, la chica al oírlas, siguió el ruido para salir al encuentro de Gohan.

— Miserable… por culpa de ese maldito chiquillo no podré tener ese dinero, y de seguro esos traidores me delatan ¡Maldición!— monologó exasperado el hombre tras lo cual precipitó contra el suelo el pasamontañas que traía entre sus manos.

— ¡Gohan!— exclamó con alivio mientras buscaba entre los árboles al chico— Ya regresas…— quiso agregar, sin embargo enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a aquel hombre— Señor— formuló con dificultad, aquel hombre sorprendido por el encuentro con la joven. Con prisa tomó del suelo el pasamontañas anteriormente tirado, dejando caer al inclinarse, un arma que traía en el pantalón, Meiko al notarlo abrió sus ojos a más no poder, el hombre no tomó el arma.

— Me… Meiko— pronunció algo nervioso— ¿Qué haces aquí chiquilla?- preguntó intentando ocultar su fastidio y desesperación al sentirse descubriendo.

— ¿Usted?... ¿Usted? … ¿Estaba en ese asalto?— preguntó ahora la chica al padre de sus vecinos Marshall y Daryl, intentando mantener la calma.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!— prorrumpió comprobando su tesis— Claro que no, que cosas tan extrañas dices, se ve que tienes mucha imaginación muchacha— respondió fingiendo amabilidad y con un leve reflejo malicioso en la mirada, claramente distinguido por la chica.

— Entonces… ¿Qué es eso?— interrogó con desconfianza la muchacha, a la vez que daba unos pasos hacia atrás, al ver que el hombre se le acercaba.

— Bueno, esto lo compre para Daryl— respondió sonriendo con evidente falsedad a la vez que se inclinaba para recoger el arma, la muchacha pudo sentir como su pulso se aceleraba por el temor que le causaba la maliciosa conducta del hombre— Como quedó sin su hermano, quiere jugar con éstas cosas, se siente muy solo— añadió poniéndose de pie mientras que acariciaba el arma.

— ¡Eso es imposible!— expresó en un instante de desesperación— Daryl no es un niño violento, lo conozco y sé que no le gustan esos juegos— argumentó mientras que sentía la tibieza de unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, el hombre rodó los ojos.

— ¿Entonces qué crees?— preguntó con fastidio a la vez que fruncía el ceño, dejando en evidencia lo que realmente pensaba.

— Usted… ¡Es uno de esos ladrones de esa banda tan buscada en Ciudad Satán!— prorrumpió desesperada — ¿Cómo… puede hacer eso?— añadió a modo de pregunta, pregunta a la que no hallaba respuesta lógica, su interlocutor empuñó una de sus manos ante el enfrentamiento de la chica.

— Ya… deja de decir tonterías— pronunció a regaña dientes mientras sentía que su paciencia se agotaba.

— ¡No!... usted tiene que entregarse a la policía, o sino… yo lo delataré— amenazó llenándose de valor para decirlo, no podía creer lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo, tenía dos hijos, por los cuales ella sentía un gran aprecio, sobre todo por Daryl, y sabía que con su actividad exponía a sus hijos al abandono, además de inducirlos por la misma senda recorrida por su padre.

— ¡Cállate!— exclamó fuera de sí, a la vez que le propinaba una gran bofetada a la muchacha, haciendo que el tono blanco de su piel se volviera rojizo por largos instantes, la chica tomó con una mano su mejilla, intentando aliviar el dolor causado por el golpe a la vez que miraba con asombro al padre de sus amigos— Tu no dirás nada— expresó mirando con inquietante ofuscación a la joven— No podrás— añadió con una sonrisa desquiciada, la chica notando la amenaza de aquel hombre, dio unos cuantos pasos a la inversa, tras lo cual intentó huir, utilizando como obstaculizante entre ella y el hombre un árbol. El sujeto no se hizo esperar y salió tras ella.

— ¿Te crees muy lista no? Pero no podrás huir chiquilla del demonio— indicó el hombre mientras buscaba atrapar a la chica que se le escurría entre los árboles y arbustos dominantes en aquel lugar.

— "_Gohan… ¿Por qué no regresas? Ayúdame por favor"__—_pensaba con desesperante suplicación al ver que no podía escapar de aquel hombre y que la ausencia del muchacho se prolongaba en el momento menos oportuno. Al ver que no tenía salida, después de mucho pensarlo, se quedó estática frente al hombre, éste al notar la actitud sumisa de la chica, sonrió victorioso a la vez que se le acercaba lentamente.

— Uh, que conmovedor, creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo… Meiko— pronunció con ironía mientras se le acercaba, y cargando la voz en el nombre de la muchacha, ésta cerró sus ojos, liberando lágrimas que florecían temerosas en sus ojos— ¿Ya recapacitaste?— preguntó con calma mientras acariciaba sutilmente una mejilla de la muchacha— Vamos, habla… no seas tímida— añadió en el mismo tono apacible, Meiko tragó algo de saliva.

— "_Videl lo hacía así, sé que no soy buena en esto, pero si no lo intento…"__—_pensó tras lo cual un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué te quedas tan callada?— preguntó sintiendo un poco de suspicacia por el silencio prolongado de la joven— ¿Acaso no piensas …?— intentó hablar, sin embargo antes que pudiera percibirlo, la muchacha recordando las muchas veces que había visto a su hermana entrenar, imitó una de las tantas técnicas de Videl, dándole un gran golpe en el estómago, haciendo a éste quedar momentáneamente de rodillas y sosteniendo con ambas manos su abdomen, aprovechando aquel descuido, la muchacha corrió buscando alejarse, sin embargo la necesidad prioritaria de aquel hombre de mantener en silencio a la muchacha, le hizo resistir el dolor del golpe recibido y reuniendo todas las agallas posibles, se reincorporó y salió tras ella.

— ¡Niña del demonio!— exclamó exacerbado al distinguirla entre los arbustos por los cuales huía. El desosiego hacía a la joven mirar con insistencia a su persecutor, por lo cual no tomaba en cuenta lo que aparecía en su camino, descuido que le hizo caer al estrellarse con una roca que casi alcanzaba la altura de las rodillas de Meiko.

— ¿Te creías muy lista?— preguntó entre risas que lo alejaban en demasía de la cordura— Ahora verás chiquilla entrometida.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**


	18. Una búsqueda desesperada

**************Disclaimer: ********Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Mi Primer Amor**

Capítulo # 18: _Una búsqueda desesperada_

* * *

Los pasos apresurados del semisaiyajin se hicieron notar en aquel lugar, el hombre volteó a ver quien se acercaba.

— Ya regresé, lo siento pero las cosas estaban algo …— se excusó el muchacho mientras se acercaba al lugar y volvía a su apariencia normal. Sin embargo al ver la escena, dejó inconclusa su excusa— Mei— pronunció con dificultad, el hombre sorprendido miró al muchacho a la vez que dejaba caer el arma, no sabía si por reconocer en su rostro al héroe que había frustrado su robo, si por su cambio de apariencia o por sentirse sorprendido— Qué… ¡Qué hiciste!— exclamó con notorio enfado a la vez que su cabello se alzaba con poderío junto con su ki que parecía estallar.

— ¿Tú?— preguntó con sobresalto, tras lo cual miró fugazmente a la chica, quien casi sin consciencia de lo que ocurría, yacía sobre la hierba, con una enorme mancha que teñía de rojo su blusa blanca que parecía nacer desde su pecho.

— ¡Lamentarás esto!— vociferó con evidente ira, la que se manifestaba en el repentino cambio del color de sus ojos desde un negro profundo, a un azul intenso al igual que su cabello negro, que con más fuerza que nunca se volvía dorado. El hombre completamente aterrado por lo que presenciaba, con enorme desesperación, intentó huir del semisaiyajin, sin embargo sus intentos fueron vanos, ya que Gohan sin regalarle un segundo lo alcanzó utilizando su velocidad quedando frente a aquel hombre, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar golpeó con contundencia su rostro, el hombre iba en rápida dirección al suelo, sin embargo Gohan no le permitió un descanso, y antes de que éste tuviera contacto con la hierba, golpeó su espalda con una patada, haciendo ha éste golpearse con fuerza contra los arbustos. Cuando vio al hombre un miembro más de las ramas de los arbustos de aquel lugar, Gohan se abalanzó sobre él para golpear con fuerza el rostro de aquel hombre, la ira se había apoderado del joven, parecía que cualquier vestigio de humanidad se hubiera esfumado para dejar sólo el carácter de un guerrero saiyajin, que no siente compasión por el enemigo. Ahora sin quitarle la mirada de encima golpeaba con ambos puños su rostro, aquel hombre ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para oponer resistencia, aún así el semisaiyajin continuaba golpeándolo sin saciar su venganza, sin embargo un tenue quejido hizo detener el accionar del joven.

— M… Meiko— susurró recordando a la chica después de oírla.

— Gohan, ya déjalo en paz, no le hagas daño— formuló dificultosamente entre jadeos, a la vez que con debilidad le extendía un brazo, como suplicándole que se acercara, Gohan sin dudarlo un segundo dejó a aquel hombre y se acercó apresuradamente a la chica; tomó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, intentando asegurarse de que ella le prestaba atención, ya que notaba como la vitalidad y jovialidad que caracterizaba a la mirada de aquella muchacha, se tornaba débil y vaga.

— Meiko, tenemos que ir por ayuda… ¡resiste!— ordenó intentando inútilmente ocultar su desesperación ya que el tono de su voz lo delataba.

— Gohan…— balbuceó mientras acariciaba débilmente el rostro del muchacho— Así… Así es como te conocí… ¿Lo recuerdas?— expresó débilmente haciendo alusión al estado de supersaiyajin en el cual se encontraba ahora.

— Sí Meiko, lo recuerdo, pero ahora debo llevarte con Dende, no puedo dejar que algo suceda— respondió mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para llevarla rumbo al templo de Kamisama.

— Creo que no podré presentarte a papá, eso me tenía muy contenta— dijo ahora intentando no quejarse por el dolor que experimentaba en su pecho, Gohan al escucharla decir aquello, se detuvo súbitamente.

— No… ¡No digas eso!… iremos donde Dende, él te curará y en menos de una hora estaremos en tu casa como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Me escuchaste?-— intentó esperanzar a la chica con lo que él interpretaba como un hecho si se daba prisa en llegar al templo.

— Abrázame— pidió sin responder a la pregunta del joven, Gohan le miró sin entender— Tengo frío, mucho frío, por favor… dame calor— pronunció su súplica acompañada del crujido de sus dientes que chocaban al ritmo del temblar de su cuerpo. El muchacho lo comprobó al notar que su piel blanca palidecía más de lo normal y al sentir que su cuerpo perdía progresivamente su calidez. Gohan ya la tenía en sus brazos, sin embargo ahora la aferró a él protectoramente e intentando entregarle el mayor calor posible de su cuerpo, la chica pretendiendo eludir el dolor y algidez de su cuerpo, rió débilmente.

— Esto es como un sueño— expresó sonriendo con sus ojos perdidos— Morir en los brazos de la persona que amo, no puedo pedirle algo más a la vida— añadió con un quebranto en la voz.

— ¡No digas eso!— prorrumpió refutando lo dicho por la muchacha— Tu estarás bien, no morirás. Eso te lo puedo asegurar— afirmó como recriminando lo que decía la chica.

— No puedo… escucharte, Gohan— indicó mientras sus ojos se cerraban insistentemente aunque la chica luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos.

— Meiko, no te duermas, tienes que mantenerte despierta ¿Me oíste?— exigió buscando la mirada de la joven, sin embargo esta se hacía cada vez más vaga.

— G… Gohan— pronunció con dificultad— Yo… Yo te amo— añadió agónicamente, la vida se le iba, al igual que aquella lágrima fugitiva que con añoranza rodaba por su mejilla.

— ¡Meiko!— vociferó mientras su ki explotaba con mayor intensidad, ahora sin pensarlo, voló con la muchacha rumbo al templo de Kamisama. Sabía que existían soluciones, sin embargo el ver a la chica en ese estado, le desgarraba el corazón, la vida no era un juego, y aunque Dende o las semillas del ermitaño pudieran restablecer a Meiko, jamás querría verla así.

* * *

El vuelo fue apresurado, si alguien dudaba de la velocidad de Gohan, ésta ocasión era la ocasión más indicada para cambiar de parecer, no quería perder un instante, tenía que llegar pronto con el maestro Karin para pedirle una semilla, o de lo contrario con Dende. Nada más pasaba por la mente del semisaiyajin que salvar a la muchacha, a pesar de poseer tantas habilidades, ahora daría cualquier cosa por poder sanar personas, a cambio de todos los poderes y técnicas que tenía. Pronto llegó hasta la Torredel Maestro Karin**.**

— Hola Gohan, tanto tiempo sin verte— saludó con notable tranquilidad el felino solitario.

— Maestro Karin ¿Tiene semillas del ermitaño?—preguntó apresurado.

— Lo siento Gohan, no hemos hecho más semillas— respondió sin dejar su tono apacible.

— ¡Maldición!— prorrumpió con furia el semisaiyajin, tras lo cual continuó su camino hasta el templo.

— Gohan, te estábamos esperando— expresó Kamisama mientras salía al encuentro de Gohan junto a Mr Popo en el Templo Sagrado.

— Dende por favor, sánala, eres el único que puede ayudarme— pidió en tono suplicante, el Dios de la Tierra se acercó hasta la muchacha, sin embargo algo le detuvo súbitamente.

— Gohan, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta— preguntó procurando ser delicado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Su ki… ha desaparecido— respondió con pesar.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Meiko no tiene un ki fuera de lo común, es normal que no lo sientas!— rebatió mientras le acercaba con insistencia a la muchacha.

— Pero Gohan…— reiteró con timidez el namek.

— ¡No insistas!— interrumpió— ¡Hazlo ya!— ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

— Esta bien— obedeció ahora, aunque dando por hecho que todo sería en vano.

Muy pronto, el Dios se inclinó para comenzar con su labor, Gohan a la expectativa observaba la acción. Los segundos pasaban, Dende comenzaba a sudar, a pesar del esfuerzo del namek, su accionar no surtía efecto.

— ¡Qué sucede! ¿Por qué sigue igual?— interrogó impaciente el joven.

— Lo siento Gohan— respondió mientras se ponía de pie— Ella… está muerta— comunicó con pesar a su amigo, los ojos de Gohan se abrieron a más no poder, por más que intentó convencerse de que lograría salvarla de tan infausto final, ahora no quedaba nada, Meiko había muerto. De la boca de Gohan, no salía el más mínimo sonido, no podía decir nada, no lograba asimilar las palabras de Dende, Gohan estaba paralizado sin convencerse de lo sucedido.

— Pero Gohan, no te pongas así. Puedes ir donde Bulma y pedirle el radar del dragón para pedirle a Shen Long que la reviva— esperanzó a su amigo el Namek.

— Tienes razón…— formuló con dificultad— Por favor cuida de ella, volveré con las esferas— indicó ahora mientras comenzaba a elevarse— Ya regreso— añadió mirando a la chica, Dende asintió— tras lo cual Gohan salió volando rápidamente rumbo a la Capital del Oeste.

* * *

La búsqueda comenzaba, el radar parpadeaba insistentemente la esfera que se encontraba más próxima, Gohan volaba rápidamente en la dirección indicada por el aparato, muy pronto se encontró sobrevolando el área donde se hallaba la esfera.

— _"Es aquí"_— pensó el semisaiyajin mientras observaba desde las alturas una enorme estepa interrumpida escasamente por algunas especies vegetales adaptadas al ambiente. Gohan descendió mirando el radar, dio unos cuantos pasos en la dirección indicada, pronto se encontró frente a una enorme roca fungiforme,observó la gran estructura, voló hasta la parte superior de la enorme roca, y no encontró la esfera, descendió junto a ella, con fuerza lo tomó y comenzó a empujarlo para sacarla, sin embargo una duna desde el oeste se aproximaba rápidamente— "_Rayos"__—_pensó al ver con la velocidad que se aproximaba— "_Si no encuentro la esfera antes de que pase la tormenta de arena, podría llevársela"__—_añadió a sus pensamientos, tras lo cual a toda prisa, continuó jalando a la enorme roca, tenía una enorme raíz, por lo cual el quitarla se hacía complejo para el semisaiyajin. Poco a poco lograba divorciarla del suelo, pero la ventisca de arena ya estaba sobre él, a pesar de ello Gohan no dejaba de jalar, sus manos que presionaban la estructura comenzaron a quebrantarla, la arena con potencia golpeaba el rostro y el cuerpo de Gohan, provocando pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo, aquellos granitos áridos eran pequeños enemigos que pretendían impedir el accionar del semisaiyajin, sin embargo éste con una gran exclamación, elevó con todo su poder su ki, intentando oponer resistencia a la ráfaga que lo rodeaba— ¡Ah!— vociferó mientras su ki se elevaba ágilmente, la ventisca parecía hacerse más débil, sin embargo era el ki de Gohan el que hacía detener su avanzada— ¡Ya!— clamó haciendo de su voz una sinfonía digna de imitación en ecos que se oyeron por todo aquel desierto, Gohan logró quitar la estructura, la dejó caer con violencia unos cuantos metros en dirección contraria a la tormenta. Ahora Gohan comenzó a escarbar con sus manos en el hueco dejado por la roca, aquellas ropas que prometían ser su vestimenta durante su visita a la casa de la muchacha, estaban completamente estropeadas, cubiertas de arena seca que se fijaba en los rastros de sangre que habían manchado sus ropas al cargar a la joven, pero todo eso no importaba, incluso Gohan parecía no notarlo, sólo estaba en su mente encontrar aquella esfera. Siguió escarbando, comenzaba a impacientarse, llevaba casi diez metros de profundidad y la esfera no aparecía. Era imposible que el radar se hubiera equivocado, eso pensaba Gohan, pero por más profundo que llegara, no encontraba su objetivo. Ya había doblado el tamaño de la raíz de la roca en profundidad, comenzaba a dudar respecto a la ubicación de la esfera, por lo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el radar, el cual le indicaba que estaba muy cerca de la esfera, Gohan comenzaba a desesperarse, nunca Shen Long había escondido tan bien las esferas, caminó por el agujero, pretendía lanzar energía para hacer aparecer más prontamente el objeto, sin embargo al dar un paso descuidado, sintió cómo su pie perdía la base donde afirmarse, Gohan quitó su pie y observó: bajo de él había un enorme hueco que correspondía al paso de una napa subterránea, el muchacho lanzó energía para hacerse el espacio que le permitiera llegar al lugar. Una vez allí, se pudo dar cuenta de que todo estaba muy oscuro, por lo que decidió convertirse en supersaiyajin para iluminar el lugar, tomó nuevamente el radar, éste le indicaba que estaba justo sobre la esfera, Gohan comenzó a mirar el lugar, caminó, a medida que se acercaba al agua, la humedad del suelo se hacía más evidente, y cada vez podía sentir como el lugar se sentía más lodoso, el suelo se volvía cada vez más dúctil. Gohan comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello, por lo que al sentir algo rígido bajo su pie derecho se detuvo repentinamente, palpó con su pie aquella dureza, al sentir que se hundía en el barro, decidió explorar con sus manos para saber de qué se trataba. Se inclinó y buscó entre el lodo, muy pronto tocó el objeto, lo tomó con su mano derecha y lo sacó a la superficie y pudo verlo, era la esfera de cinco estrellas que intacta había estado oculta en aquel lugar, Gohan al verla sonrió alborozado, después de tanto trabajo encontraba el objeto, ahora voló por donde llegó a aquel lugar hasta la superficie. Una vez allí, guardó la esfera en uno de sus bolsillos, y sacó el radar para que le indicara donde estaba la siguiente esfera, entonces voló rumbo al norte.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas, Gohan ya había reunido cinco de las siete esferas, todas ellas descansaban en un improvisado bolso hecho con la chaqueta amarilla pálido del chico, había hecho un nudo con las mangas de ella para colgarla de uno de sus brazos. Volaba rápidamente en dirección a la sexta esfera, muy pronto se encontró en medio la cima de una cordillera, en aquel lugar ya era de noche, por lo que debió volver a utilizar su ki para buscar la esfera. Caminó dificultosamente por la nieve, el frío se manifestaba brutalmente, Gohan al notar lo mucho que le costaba desplazarse por la nieve, prefirió levitar sobre la superficie, el radar le decía que debía dirigirse hacia el este, levitó en aquella dirección, pronto se encontró entre un conjunto de abetos que bañados en nieve se teñían de blanco, Gohan se internó entre ellos. Pronto el radar le indicó que se hallaba en el lugar exacto donde yacía la penúltima esfera, el chico se detuvo entre dos árboles, los observó, pero en sus ramas no veía nada más que nieve, entonces usando su ki, quitó toda la nieve de los árboles. Mientras lo hacía sintió como algo le golpeó la cabeza, miró tras de él para descubrir de que se trataba.

— Ahí está— monologó al ver la esfera de dos estrellas que estaba sobre toda la nieve caída de los árboles, se apresuró a recogerla, la tomó entre sus manos y le observó feliz. Pero su sonrisa no duraría lo suficiente, ya que un crujido lo sacó de su victoria, miró en todas direcciones, pero nada le parecía fuera de lo común, entonces dejó de preocuparse, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la nieve se desprendía en una avalancha arrastrándolo a él, y dejando caer la esfera recién encontrada. El semisaiyajin cayó varios metros desde aquella cima tan inclinada. A pesar de haber descuidado aquella esfera, procuró cuidar con su vida las demás esferas y por supuesto el radar del dragón, la caída fue vertiginosa, no podía frenar, la nieve lo arrastraba rápidamente. Muy pronto se vio en un precipicio por el cual descendió violentamente, antes de caer logró incorporarse flotando sobre un afluente que con un torrente de aguas muy poco calmas se desplazaban rápidamente. Gohan respiró aliviado, en una mano tenía el radar, y sobre su hombro derecho caía su chaqueta en forma de bolso con las cinco esferas anteriormente encontradas, ahora debía buscar la recientemente perdida. El hijo mayor de Gokú buscó en el radar y vio con extrañeza que la esfera se movía a gran velocidad alejándose de él.

— "¿Qué_ es esto?__—_se preguntó extrañado, entonces miró el río— _"Maldición"__—_pensó al ver como la esfera era arrastrada hacia un acantilado, voló rápidamente hacia ella, sin embargo el torrente era tan veloz que llevó a la esfera por una catarata, Gohan sin pensarlo dos veces dejó las demás esferas junto a la orilla, y se lanzó por el precipicio, el agua que caía impedía ver la ubicación de la esfera, Gohan se sumergió en el agua, el lago era más profundo de lo que parecía, ahora el semisaiyajin ahora pudo explicarse donde quedaba el agua que llegaba desde esa cascada, nadó para buscar la esfera, rocas, algas y peces era lo único que lograba ver, comenzó a explorar entre las planta acuática, sin embargo, sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirle con urgencia oxígeno, por lo cual se apresuró en regresar a la superficie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tras lo cual retomó su acción. Continuó la búsqueda, aquellas algas se tornaban un impedimento que se enredan en sus piernas, Gohan tenía que luchar con ellas para continuar su camino, pero éstas parecían aferrarse a él con más energía a sus piernas, el mayor de los Son ya comenzaba a sentir la inaplazable necesidad de respirar, sus pulmones se lo demandaban, pero aquellas algas lo aprisionaban, el semisaiyajin cerró uno de sus ojos por el malestar que le producía la falta de oxígeno, sin embargo pudo contemplar a la distancia, como un cardumen de peces, rodeaban curiosamente un objeto naranjo— _"Es la esfera"__—_pensó. Entonces alentándose con ello, concentró todas sus fuerzas para huir de la vegetación opresora, ascendió rápidamente. Ya en la superficie, tomó aire a la vez que se quitaba las algas, ahora con la esfera ya localizada regresó al lago para buscarla, muy pronto la encontró y salió junto a aquella esfera de dos estrellas. Ahora regresó en búsqueda de bolso que contenía las otras cinco esferas, al reunirlas, comenzaron a parpadear un débil destello.

* * *

La travesía no acababa, aún faltaba la séptima esfera, la esfera de cuatro estrellas, aquella que durante parte de su infancia había llevado en su cabeza sobre su sombrerito rojo, fue inevitable para Gohan pensar la poca importancia que tenía en ese entonces aquella esfera, y lo mucho que le importaba ahora tenerla entre sus manos, ya que era lo único que faltaba para cumplir el deseo que anhelaba con todo su corazón.

El radar lo había conducido hasta una extraña isla en medio del mar, en ella se encontró frente a una misteriosa cueva, a la cual debió ingresar por las instrucciones del radar. Caminó sigilosamente en ella, el ruido de gotas de agua era lo único que se oía dentro de ella, ahora Gohan comenzó a sentir extrañamente mucho calor, el sudor aparecía espontáneamente sobre su rostro, a medida que se internaba más en la cueva, mayor era la sensación térmica. El radar decía que estaba junto a la esfera, sin embargo debido a la oscuridad Gohan no la veía, por lo que debió volver a utilizar su ki para ver su entorno, al hacerlo pudo verla. Estaba a unos metros adherida a una de las murallas de la cueva, se acercó rápidamente, le dio un gran golpe al muro para quitarla, la esfera cayó instantáneamente al suelo, estaba quieta, justo frente a él, Gohan sonrió victorioso, ya estaba junto a la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Pero un repentino temblor hizo que el objeto comenzara a moverse, Gohan se extrañó por el sismo, miró en todas direcciones y vio como la cueva comenzaba a desintegrarse, corrió hacia la esfera, no tardó mucho en tenerla entre sus manos, sin embargo enorme fue su sorpresa al ver como la lava de lo que parecía ser un volcán submarino se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la salida por donde Gohan había llegado— "_No puede ser"_— pensó ya sintiéndose superado por tantas dificultades para reunir las esferas, sin embargo no se daría por vencido, ya tenía las siete esferas, ahora sólo faltaba llegar hasta el templo de Kamisama para revivir a su novia y estar junto a ella para verla volver a abrir sus ojos. Enormes trozos de roca caían, el magma se hacía más próximo, el semisaiyajin esquivó con gran habilidad aquellos segmentos que amenazaban con golpearlo, el calor era cada vez más intenso, lo que incentivaba al chico a apresurarse en salir. Muy pronto divisó la salida por lo que aceleró su vuelo hacia allí. Pronto estuvo afuera, sin embargo prefirió alejarse lo mayor posible, decisión muy acertada, ya que la lava cubrió con violencia el área más cercana a la cueva, una vez que se sintió ajeno a cualquier peligro, Gohan respiró aliviado.

* * *

El atardecer dominaba en el templo de Kamisama, Dende, Mr. Popo y Milk, quien se había enterado gracias a Bulma de lo ocurrido, esperaba junto a Goten la llegada de Gohan, el ki del muchacho se hizo sentir pronto.

— ¡Gohan!— exclamó exaltada Milk al ver al chico. Gohan transmitía un cansancio y esperanza en la mirada, su rostro tenía incontables rasguños además de rastros de tierra, su camisa estaba lejos de ser blanca, el lodo y la sangre de la chica se mezclaban en ella, y sus pantalones humedecidos también con barro y rastros de las algas verdes, lo decoraban tristemente.

— ¡Hermano ya llegaste! ¿Reuniste las esferas?— preguntó Goten mientras salía a su encuentro.

— Sí, Goten— respondió— Debo ir por Meiko ¿Dónde está Dende?— preguntó el semisaiyajin dirigiéndose al dios.

— La chiquilla está en una de las cuartos— respondió Mr. Popo, Gohan caminó hasta el cuarto, ella estaba tendida sobre una cama, Gohan la observó apaciblemente, se inclinó junto a ella y acarició su rostro—Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro— pronunció sonriendo mientras una lágrima corrió por su rostro, no tardó en quitar los rastros de ésta, ahora tomo a la muchacha entre sus brazos poniéndose de pie, salió con ella rodeado por el séquito que quería acompañar a su amigo en aquella situación tan difícil, la tendió en el suelo, quitó de su hombro derecho aquella chaqueta disfrazada de bolso y dejó a la vista las siete esferas que parpadeaban con mayor energía el resplandor.

— Hazlo Gohan— dijo Dende, el chico asintió.

— ¡Sal de ahí Shen Long y cumple nuestros deseos!— exclamó el hijo mayor de Gokú, tras lo cual el cielo se oscureció y de las esferas el dragón salió.

— Han reunido las siete esferas del dragón, pueden pedir tres deseos— indicó Shen Long a los presentes.

— Oh, está grandotote— susurró el pequeño Goten.

— Claro Goten, porque él es Shen Long y revivirá a la futura esposa de mi Gohan— comentó Milk segura de sus palabras.

— Díganme ¿Ya decidieron cuál será su primer deseo?— preguntó el dragón.

— Sí Shen Long, ya lo decidimos— respondió— Hace unas horas murió una chica llamada Meiko en manos de un bandido. Mi deseo es que la revivas ahora por favor— explicó sonriente el semisaiyajin, Shen Long permaneció en silencio por varios segundos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el dragón no habla?— preguntó perdiendo la paciencia Milk.

— Tranquila señora Milk, Shen Long está analizando la situación, pronto nos dirá que sí— intentó calmar a la viuda de Gokú, Dende.

— ¡¿Qué pasa Shen Long?!— preguntó alterado el mayor de los Son ante la larga espera de la respuesta de Shen Long.

— Lo siento, no puedo cumplir ese deseo— respondió ahora, Gohan sintió como si una aguja le atravesara el corazón.

— Qué… ¿Qué estás diciendo?— formuló con dificultad.

— Esa humana ya murió en otra ocasión y fue revivida con las esferas del dragón— respondió Shen Long, los ojos negros de Gohan parecieron palidecer ante tan nefasta noticia.

— _"Imposible"__—_ pensó— ¡Eso es imposible!— vociferó tomando a la muchacha y saliendo volando con ella.

— ¡Gohan a dónde vas!— preguntó su madre al ver como el chico salía….

_Era un día de armoniosa primavera, los ánimos en la residencia de la familia Satán se veía muy inquieto ante la decisión del jefe de familia._

— _¿No puedes cambiar de decisión? Es algo muy riesgoso, ese monstruo no es como los enemigos contra los que combates en el torneo de las artes marciales, las cosas pueden salir mal__—__ intentaba convencer la mujer a su esposo._

— _No te preocupes cariño, yo soy el hombre más fuerte de la Tierra y podré eliminar a ese maldito__—__ respondió interesante Mr. Satán mientras fumaba un cigarrillo._

— _¡Piensa en nuestras hijas! ¿Cómo les explicaría si algo malo llega a suceder? ¡Y Meiko!... Su salud es delicada, cualquier alteración podría poner en riesgo su vida._

— _No te preocupes, éste hombre tan fuerte no recibirá un solo golpe de Cell y no tendrás que darle malas noticias a nuestras hijas. Lo único que te pido es que huyan de aquí, deben salir de Estrella Naranja, aquí corren peligro__—__ expresó el campeón mundial._

— _Pero…_

— _Pero nada, sólo busco protegerlas__—__ insistió Satán._

— _Yo no iré__—__ manifestó la chica de entonces nueve años mientras entraba al lugar._

— _¡Videl!__—__ exclamó la mujer._

— _¡Qué dijiste! Tú tienes que irte junto a tu madre y tu hermana. No pueden quedarse en casa, Cell podría hacerles daño__—__ indicó Mr. Satán._

— _Pero que tontería… Papá, yo quiero ir contigo, quiero ver como derrotas a ese tonto de Cell y ayudarte a derrotarlo, he estado entrenando mucho__—__ intentó explicar la chica de ojos azules._

— _Videl… hija, éstas cosas son sólo para hombres muy fuertes, no puedo llevarte conmigo, sé que has entrenado mucho, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo__—__ explicó el padre a su hija._

— _Pero papá__—__ replicó la pelinegra._

— _Nada de peros, tú irás con tu madre y Meiko fuera de la ciudad a protegerse__—__ sentenció Mr. Satán._

— _Pe…__—__ intentó insistir__—__ Está bien, no haré nada__—__ añadió sometiéndose a las órdenes de su padre._

_Ya todo estaba listo, la madre abordaba la nave ayudando a Meiko, quien muy débil por su estado de salud, era incapaz de dar pasos firmes de manera independiente, Videl las seguía._

— _Mamá, estaré descansando un poco, tengo algo de sueño así que no me molesten__—__ anticipó Videl mientras se aislaba de su hermana y madre cerrando una puerta interna en la nave._

— _Esta bien__—__ respondió la mujer. Videl aprovechó que su madre estaba preocupada por acomodar en la nave a su hermana y bajó rápidamente de ella para internarse en la vivienda, una vez allí observó como despegaban, sintiéndose triunfante. _

_Ya llevaban mucho camino recorrido, el vuelo era muy tranquilo. Parecía ser que el lugar más seguro era aquella nave, ya que desde las alturas se podía observar las grandes congestiones vehiculares provocadas por la urgencia que sentía la gente de huir de la ciudad._

— _Si todo sale bien llegaremos muy pronto__—__ le dijo la mujer a Meiko, quien se encontraba adormecida por los medicamentos que constantemente consumía para apaciguar los dolores propios de su enfermedad__—__ Ahora toma tu medicina para que mejores pronto__—__ añadió mientras ponía en la boca de la niña una píldora__—__ "Ten cuidado, Mark"__—__ pensó ahora la mujer al recordar a su esposo, permaneció unos instantes pensativa, sin embargo un ruido en el techo de la nave le hizo a ella y al empleado que conducía el objeto salir de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Qué fue eso?__—__ preguntó al hombre la madre de las muchachas._

— _No lo sé, parece venir del techo, iré a averiguar__—__ respondió intrigado. Abrió una ventanilla en el techo y asomó su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba__—__ ¡No por favor!__—__ se escuchó la súplica aterrada del hombre mientras sus pies revoloteaban para intentar zafarse._

— _¿Qué sucede?__—__ preguntó asustada la mujer a la vez que se acercaba para auxiliar al hombre, pero fue vano, ya que al llegar junto a él, cayó inconsciente ante ella, la madre miró por la ventanilla y pudo verlo._

— _No puede ser__—__ susurró con espanto, el androide en su estado perfecto le miraba mientras sonreía maliciosamente__—__ ¡No!__—__ prorrumpió mientras corría para proteger a su hija a la vez que llamaba a la pelinegra__—__ ¡Videl!__—__ exclamó mientras abría la puerta tras la cual se había aislado la chica para dormir, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla__—__ ¿Videl?__—__ llamó desconcertada, miró en todas direcciones, pero no estaba__—__ ¿Dónde estás?__—__ insistió, sin embargo el repentino estruendo de algo que chocaba contra el piso, hizo a la mujer se voltearse con espanto __—__ ¡No!__—__ exclamó al ver que Cell se encontraba frente a Meiko, observándola con malignidad, la mujer se acercó rápidamente al androide con una jarra en la mano, con el cual golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza de éste, sin embargo Cell pareció no inmutarse. Miró con el rabillo del ojo a la mujer, unió su dedo índice con el pulgar de su mano derecha, golpeó sutilmente a la madre de las chicas, haciéndola estrellarse violentamente contra una pared, el androide sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia la muchacha, vio que ésta dormía inquieta, cómo si algo le molestara._

— _¡No me engañas idiota!__—__ vociferó el androide al llegar a la conclusión que la muchacha fingía estar muerta para evitar algún ataque de Cell. Entonces quitó la silla inclinada en la cual se hallaba adormecida la muchacha, y la lanzó contra una de las murallas laterales de la nave._

— _¡No! ¡Déjela en paz!__—__ clamó la madre de la muchacha mientras intentaba protegerla con su cuerpo._

— _Uh… que conmovedor ¿Quieres protegerla?__—__ preguntó con ironía__—__ Pues pierdes tu tiempo__—__ añadió mientras le lanzaba una bola de energía, que además de destruir la nave, acababa con la vida de ambas mujeres._

_Días más tarde, el androide había sido destruido por Gohan, y supuestamente por el campeón mundial Mr. Satán, y junto con ello, todas las personas muertas en manos de Cell, habían regresado a la vida, Meiko y su madre no fueron la excepción, ya que reincorporándose, se hallaban sobre el prado del área que sobrevolaban el día de su muerte._

— _¿Mamá?__—__ preguntó la chica a su madre quien aún no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido._

— _¿Meiko?__—__ preguntó extrañada__—__ ¡Estás viva!__—__ exclamó feliz y notando que estaba lejos de ser la niña adormecida por las medicinas que calmaban sus malestares, ahora era la chica sana a la que siempre había querido ver._

Gohan se hallaba cercano a las montañas Paos, voló cargando el cuerpo de la chica, hasta aquel lugar donde le pidió ser su novia. Bajo aquel árbol de eternas hojas doradas, el muchacho silente, aferraba a Meiko, abrazaba a la chica como si aquello le fuera a devolver la vida. Esperanzado esperaba ver aquel destello gris que inocente y cálido, le decía silenciosamente lo mucho que le amaba, el perfume que caracterizaba a la muchacha permanecía ligeramente en sus cabellos, Gohan lo inhalaba viajando a aquellos días donde mientras tenía a la chica entre sus brazos podía sentir aquel aroma, acarició con pesadumbre su rostro pálido, muy pronto llegó hasta sus labios, impedidos de emitir esa sonrisa dulce que tanto había cautivado al "Chico Saiyajin", como en las últimas ocasiones solía llamarle traviesamente, ahora no quedaba nada de ello.

* * *

El timbre de la mansión de la familia Satán sonó, la mujer que esperaba impaciente por noticias de su hija llegó hasta la puerta, por la ventana reconoció la cabellera de Gohan, por lo que se apresuró en atender.

— Y ustedes ¿Dónde había estado? Tu padre y tu hermana fueron a buscarlos y aún no regresan por….— comenzó a reclamar mientras abría la puerta, pero al ver a la pareja se detuvo súbitamente. Gohan con el mismo aspecto que había llegado al templo de Kamisama, ahora cargaba a Meiko quien evidentemente carecía de vida.

— Señora yo…— intentó hablar Gohan.

— Me… ¡Meiko!— tartamudeó desconcertada mientras se acercaba a la muchacha — ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hija!— exclamó fuera de sí al ver que la chica no reaccionaba ante sus llamados.

— Yo no hice nada— respondió apresurado el joven sorprendido por la acusación.

— ¡Cómo que no hiciste nada! ¡Mi hija no responde! ¡Dime que es lo que le pasa, y por qué esta bañada en sangre!— interrogó exaltada.

— Ella— susurró con la cabeza inclinada— Ella— reiteró tras lo cual crujió los dientes— Está… murió— añadió sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta— Lo siento— acabó de decir mientas sentía como ardientes lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Cómo que está muerta! ¡Qué sucedió! Explícame Gohan— exigió la mujer llorando con angustia.

— Un bandido… le disparó y no pude ayudarle, la mató y no pude hacer nada para salvarla— explicó el muchacho sin dejar de sentir un enorme pesar al relatarlo.

— ¡No mientas!— prorrumpió mientras le daba una gran bofetada al muchacho, éste se sorprendió por ello, físicamente aquel golpe no había provocado nada en el joven, pero el daño emocional era más duro que cualquier golpe recibido del peor de los enemigos— ¡Tú la mataste! ¡Por qué lo hiciste asesino!— inculpó con una cólera que parecía ajena a aquella mujer, pero que ahora parecía poseerla.

— Yo… ¡Yo digo la verdad!— rebatió desesperado por tal acusación, era increíble para Gohan como podían culparle de la muerte de la persona que amaba, después de tantos esfuerzos por devolverle la vida— ¡Yo no la maté… nunca lo haría y usted lo sabe!— se defendió el semisaiyajin mientras abrazaba con más fuerza que nunca a la chica.

— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Asesino!— exigió la mujer mientras le arrebataba a la muchacha. Gohan se encontró con las manos vacías, después de haber atesorado tanto entre sus brazos a la chica, ahora se la arrebataban como si con él corriera peligro. El dolor por la eterna partida de la chica era desgarrador para Gohan, pero el que le culpasen de su muerte era algo que acababa por destruirlo.

— ¡Qué no oíste! … ¡Vete de aquí!— ordenó nuevamente la mujer, Gohan dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer, le dirigió las últimas miradas a la muchacha, poco a poco la imagen se hacía más difusa por las lágrimas que restringían la visión del muchacho.

— _"Quizás tu madre tiene razón… no fui yo quien te hirió, pero si quien por proteger a otros te abandonó. Esa es la condena que he heredado de mi padre… cuidar de los demás sin pensar en la propia felicidad. Mi padre sacrificó su vida por la Tierra, por mi madre y por mí… Ahora yo queriendo salvar a las personas de un simple asalto, te perdí a ti… Espero algún día puedas perdonarme, porque yo nunca podré hacerlo"_

**F I N**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER **

**Bueno, ya llegamos al fin de esta resubida de "Mi Primer Amor". Agradezco a todos quienes leyeron ya sea por primera o por segunda vez este fic. Como ya saben quienes leyeron esta historia hace ya más de un año, esto no termina aquí, sino que tiene su continuación en un siguiente fic "El Problema" el cual tendrá modificaciones más allá que ortográficas, tendrá modificaciones más profundas. Los dejo cordialmente invitados a leerla :). Muchos saludos y reitero mis agradecimientos por haber llegado hasta aquí :)**


End file.
